Eyes Like Yours
by DarkCrystalis
Summary: [Complete] Kagome, one day, is randomly offered to be a model in a commercial due to her extraordinary eyes. However, when she accepts, she ends up meeting the temperamental Inuyasha, and conflicts arise..among other things. [IK][SR][MS]
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or any other animes.

Those eyes…he'd seen them before. They haunted him in his dreams relentlessly…their crystalline depths boring into his. Her eyes were so full of love and trust, and irresistibly sexy. Would they be the same as in his dreams, if he ever saw them in person?

But…

Whose were they? How did they get into his system, but not out? If he met the mysterious girl, would that be the end of it all? Could it be a meaningless encounter with no further interactions?

Something deep in his soul told him that wasn't the case, and for some strange reason, he was glad.

XxXx

**Chapter 1**

He knew he'd seen those eyes before. Their crystalline intensity haunted him during dreams, and in his every waking moment. She'd be staring at him as she moaned out his name on her perfect lips; those cerulean eyes boring into his own.

Inuyasha would wake up shivering from their intensity, waiting, even begging, to see those eyes in person. Would they be just as sparkly, shiny, and full of love? Or perhaps would they be hateful, dark, and despicable? It didn't matter; he had to see them.

Now the question remained…how, when, and where?

XxXx

Kagome smiled as she walked into the studio. She was doing a shoot for a commercial about clear prescription contacts.

It was rather funny, really.

She'd been walking home from school as usual with Yura and Rin when a cab screeched to a halt beside them. Kagome turned her head to the side in curiosity while her friends continued walking; oblivious to what was happening behind them.

A young man a few years older than Kagome walked out, calling out to someone unknown. Kagome turned around, seeing no one behind her, or to either side. Eyes widening in shock when she realized he was talking to her, she timidly took a step forward.

"Do I…know you…?"

The man shook his head, but paced quickly forward to Kagome, staring into her eyes.

"Those eyes must be the most beautiful I've ever seen in my entire life. My girlfriend might've shot me if she'd heard that, you know."

Kagome smiled, and even had the gall to blush.

"Anyway, let's get to the point. I'm sure you're wondering why a man like me would be talking to a complete stranger."

Kagome nodded meekly, and began to fidget in her nervousness.

"I'll be shooting a television commercial for these new clear prescription contacts in a few days, but we have yet to find someone to model them; would you mind if you did that for us? We'd pay you well,"

then after noticing her uniform added,

"You wouldn't miss school or anything."

Kagome's jaw dropped open slightly in shock, but she promptly closed it.

"OF COURSE!" she said hastily, and then turned very red, deciding to amend herself.

"I mean…I'd love to, truly, but…"

"But," He prompted.

"I'd have to talk it over with my mother."

"Oh goodness, that's quite all right! Take your time, but…please do call us as soon as you can. Here's my card."

Kagome looked at it closely, and this was what it read:

**Mr. Miroku Takahashi**  
Forever Yours Commercial Director  
99 Court Drive  
Cell: 416-889-5254  
Home: 416-648-7549

"You can call from anytime; leave a message on my cell if you can't get a hold of me. I'm a busy man!"

Looking at the overwhelmed Kagome with a gentle smile, he bowed slightly.

"Pardon me for leaving so abruptly, but I have to meet with another client. I bid you farewell, and I hope to hear from you soon…Miss…?"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Miss Higurashi. Good day!"

With that, he was off again in the yellow taxi, signaling the driver to their new destination.

Kagome stared off in the direction to where her friends had gone, and was surprised to see them walking back to meet her.

A million questions and comments promptly greeted her, also.

"Who was that, Kagome?"

"What did he want?"

"Is he single…?"

"Oh, I'd love a man that looked like that…"

"You know him, right?"

Kagome quickly explained, in short form, what had happened as they walked home. Their friends extremely interested in what she had to say, hung on to every word.

"WOW Kagome-chan! You're going to be on T.V.!" Yura clapped her hands together once, holding a big smile on her face.

"Awww…I wish I could be on T.V. too…" Rin pouted slightly, not meaning it in a negative way.

"Hey! I didn't even ask my mom yet if it was okay. Maybe she won't let me…" Kagome furrowed her brow slightly, but didn't become concerned.

Her friends burst out into laughter, knowing full well that wasn't going to be the case.

"Kagome, we know your mom as well as we know our own…she would love it if you did the commercial!" Rin smiled encouragingly, not wanting her friend to have her hopes shut down.

"Not to mention you would probably be better known by other people…" Yura said, going off in a dreamy state.

"…Especially the boys!" Rin added, smirking evilly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, loving her friends more than anything in the world. The shock of the unexpected proposition hadn't hit her yet.

"So…what now?"Yura asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know. Want to see a movie? No school tomorrow; Friday's rock." Kagome grinned; she didn't particularly like school and all the homework, so according to her, Friday's were the best day of the week.

"I'd love to see the one with the new, young, hot actor; I forget his name." Rin grinned, going off in the day dreams that clouded her mind.

"Rin, one day, I swear…" Kagome burst out in laughter, her friends soon joining in.

XxXx

Inuyasha sighed as he sat with Miroku at his dining room table.

"I called you over because I've found someone for the commercial! She's perfect!" Miroku grinned at Inuyasha, waiting for the onslaught of questions.

"Is she old?"

"Obviously not."

"Pretty?"

"Very."

"How about educated? I've always hated the blonde bimbo types…"

"She's currently attending the Yamota University; highly praised, I might add."

"And how do you know all this? Don't tell me you asked her, and freaked the poor thing out." Inuyasha ran his fingers through his long silver-white hair in a stressed manner.

"She was wearing the uniform; it's the only university in all of Tokyo to have one."

"Fair enough. How did you find this 'girl', anyway?"

"Her eyes; there's no way to describe them other than simply amazing. Her eyes are what made me yell at the cab driver to stop immediately. We were going down Kaguna drive, and I saw them. They captivated me wholly; she really is perfect for this, and so much more…"

Inuyasha smacked him on the head with his closed fist, making Miroku yelp in pain.

" 'and so much more', bah."

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"I'm sure you didn't."

Miroku rubbed his head softly, a bump sure to be there in the morning.

"Anyway, she'll be calling me soon with her answer; I gave her my card."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Honestly, what girl did he _not_ give his card to?

"Well, that saves me the trouble of finding the woman in my dreams for the part."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku was interested now, and leaned forwards slightly.

"This woman…she keeps haunting my dreams and thoughts. She refuses to leave my head; Kikyo won't be pleased if she hears about it. Anyway, I don't even know ifshe exists or not,but the curiosity is killing me."

Inuyasha sighed; he shouldn't be so hopeful. This girl probably wasn't even real; it was ludicrous how much he thought about her.

Something inside kept nagging him, telling him he'd seen her before and that she really _was _in existence, and to not give up just yet.

Frowning some-what, he made a conclusionary statement just before bringing the beer bottle to his lips.

"Miroku, I'll be crashing here tonight; I don't feel like going to Kikyo's. Last night, when we were screwing, she made the strangest noises…"

XxXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything except for myself…and even then I think others have claims on me…

XxXx

**Chapter 2**

Miroku woke up hearing a loud pounding coming from the door, and inside his head. He'd not only been drinking heavily with Inuyasha over their happiness of finding a model, but he'd done something really stupid.

Shit.

He'd forgotten Sango was coming home late from work, and that on the one occasion she left her keys, he'd locked the door to the house.

God damn, she was going to kill him.

The pounding had stopped, but then a few seconds later continued relentlessly. Sighing, Miroku roused himself enough to get to the door, open it, and then mentally prepared for the upcoming onslaught.

"Miroku! You MORON! Why did you lock the door? And for Christ's sakes what took so damn long? I've had such a long day and…"

Before she continued, she felt her husband's lecherous hand make its way to her bottom and rub it.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, and dropped her briefcase on his toe purposely as she passed him.

"Owwww! Sango, what was that for? I have a hangover…please don't scream…"

Sango smiled evilly as her body was turned away from him, and decided to take full advantage of his weakened state.

"Oh Miroku, darling, sexy thing…" she moaned, getting his full attention immediately.

"Yes dear?" he said, leaning into her neck and embracing her.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled into his ear, marveling when he put his hands over his head and ears. Her purposeful loud voice had made his whole body cringe.

"Oh, and by the way," she added, carrying on as if nothing had happened,

"you will grab my briefcase, and put it into the office. Working downtown and at our studio is really tiring; I wonder why I'm the one working two jobs? I do more work than you do…"

"But Sango, dear, you said you don't want children…"

Sango rounded on him, making him knock into her. She glared into his eyes, and tilted her head upwards.

"And do you happen to know why I don't want children?"

Miroku thought about that, seemingly concentrated, and smirked.

"Because you will become addicted to the sex if we start, and we won't be able to stop…"

Sango emotionlessly banged him over the head with her small purse she was carrying, still making him wince slightly at her action.

"NO, that's not it at all! It's because I already HAVE a child, and that child is YOU! I have to look after you like a baby! Miroku, you can't cook, you don't have any colour coordination abilities, and the last time you attempted using the washer, you added too much soap and it overflowed with suds…"

"Yes, but at least when you were cleaning it all up, I got a lovely view of your rear…"

Sango smacked him lightly across the face, her cheeks turning bright red at the memory.

"You shut up! I don't need to hear these things…"

Miroku smiled, knowing he'd found her weakness.

"But Sango, you're so beautiful! Proportioned, breathtakingly striking, and everything else I could ever want in a woman."

Sango blushed even redder, and decided that at the moment the floor was interesting to look at.

Earnestly, she looked up at him and enquired, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course! And your bottom is nice too…"

Sango mentally agreed that some things never change, and decided not to waste her remaining energy on him. She walked to the kitchen, and threw a frozen dinner into the microwave, ignoring the way he smirked triumphantly.

"One of these days, you will regret being so serious, Sango. Soon, you will love the way I grope you; just wait until we do it, Sango! It will be an out of this world experience!"

"Don't count on it," she said tonelessly.

To be honest, Sango was a virgin, and wasn't even ready yet for sex. The reason why she married Miroku at only 22 years of age was because they had been childhood friends. In theory, she'd known him for over fifteen years.

Always having a secret crush on him was something she couldn't avoid. Although, Sango didn't like him when they'd first met. In fact, she'd hated him. He was a lecherous pervert, and groped every girl he could get.

Even at 7 years old he was a terror.

After a few years, their liking for one another grew. She realized that they both wanted to be with one another, and he made the bold move of asking her out to a movie.

Years later, in fact, just a year ago, he'd asked her to marry him.

Everything after that was history.

Hearing the beeping coming from the microwave, Sango decided that was the best sound she'd heard all day.

_Well, not really. I think my briefcase connecting with Miroku's toes was the best…_

She laughed out loud, enjoying the thought.

He looked at her questioningly, but she merely shook her head as she grabbed a fork. Walking to the living room, she collapsed on the couch with her food, and turned on the TV.  
Hearing and seeing porn on the screen was NOT what she had in mind for night time television.

She glared at Miroku, apparently not pleased.

He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

XxXx

_The next day…_

Things had turned out well, for the time being.

So far so good.

Kagome had told her mom all about the commercial, and surprisingly, her mom was all for it. Not one complaint was muttered, and everything was agreed.

As long as she didn't come home past 3am, go nude during the commercial, or miss any school, everything was smooth sailing. Although, she doubted she would need to stay there past midnight, and seeing how this was for contacts, her clothes wouldn't need to come off. Unless there was a really hot model there that happened to be interested in her…

Mentally chiding herself for those thoughts, she smiled at herself as she gazed into the mirror.

_So they think they see something "beautiful" in me, huh? _

Her mother had always told her how pretty she was, and that she didn't need make up. Kagome recalled the memory which occurred when she was very small.

_"Kagome, you have something called natural beauty," her mother told her_.

_"What's 'natural beauty', mommy?"_

_"It means that you won't need to wear all those red lipsticks or colours on your face to look pretty. You look beautiful as you are." _

_Kagome giggled in a carefree manner; after all, she was only 7._

_"Thank you, mommy!"_

She smiled, remembering it as though it was only yesterday.

Having been lost in thought, she wasn't prepared for the shrill ringing of the telephone.

Jumping two feet in the air at the sudden noise, Kagome picked it up dutifully once her wits were about her again.

"Moshi moshi!"

"Kagome-chan! Did you call that man back?" It was Rin, to no surprise. She had always been the impatient one.

"No, not yet; I just finished talking about it with my mom. She's just fine with it."

"We told you so, Kagome-chan!" Kagome could mentally picture Rin sticking her tongue out at her, and then smile cheerfully.

"Yes, yes, but I need to call back that man, Mr. Takahashi. He needs my reply quickly, and you're tieing up my phone line." Kagome giggled, reveling in her friends' pretend outraged sigh.

"Fine, fine, but you have to call back as soon as you're finished! Yura and I were planning on going to the pool tonight, and thought you might want to come."

"I'd love to, Rin-chan! Just let me call him really quickly, and I'll call you back right away."

Hanging up the phone, she stared at it for a moment, forgetting what she was going to do.

"Oh right! Call Mr.Takahashi and tell him…Oh damnit, now where did I put that card…"

Kagome rummaged through the pile of clothes on her floor, picking up books and binders and throwing them around.

Her room was a huge mess, and her mother wouldn't like it when she saw it.

"AHA!" she squealed triumphantly, it was hiding under her backpack on the floor.

Hearing someone knock on her door, she panicked.

_If that's mom…_

Too late.

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi you are not leaving this house until your room is spotless."

"I know, I know," Kagome said with a smile. "I haven't cleaned my room for a few days, ill do that in just a second."

She picked up the phone, and dialed the number on the card.

"Mr.Takahashi speaking, how may I help you?"

"Oh, hello! This is Kagome, the girl that…"

"…that has those wonderful eyes and sweet voice, how could I forget?"

Kagome thought she heard mumbling of "lecher" in the background, but paid it no heed.

"I wanted to let you know that all's in the clear and I can start working with you whenever you see it fit. Just remember that my school schedule comes first. My classes never go past 3pm, so anytime after that is fine…"

"Yes, yes, we will get around to that later. I'll call you soon, probably tomorrow around 8pm with the beginning times and dates we will need you for. Making a commercial isn't as easy as you think, and takes a lot of hours."

"I'm sure it does," Kagome echoed in a monotone voice.

"Anyway, I wont keep you from your plans. We'll be seeing you soon, beautiful!"

Kagome was SURE she heard a smack this time, and curses of "you perverted bastard! I don't know why I married you", but decided not to ask.

Maybe it was because Miroku was seemingly hitting on her, and he was married? Honestly, he looked too young to be married. Either way, Kagome laughed as she put the phone onto the cradle.

"What did he say, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked 5 minutes later, wanting to know the complete details of their short and rather boring conversation.

"Well, I think he's married, or at least from what I've heard. Darn, I think Yura will be crushed."

Rin audibly sighed sadly, but the brightened up immediately.

"There's always the guy that works as the cashier at the movies. He's pretty hot, and tall too…"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

XxXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** Jeeze, I have to write another one of these? As I've said a million times before, I don't own any of these characters, unless I create them myself .

XxXx  
**  
Chapter 3**

Kagome sat at her deck, worrying her bottom lip. This math problem was really hard, and she was getting absolutely no where with it. Leaning back in her reclining desk chair, she silently begged for a distraction. This wasn't like her normal studious self, but today, Kagome was feeling lazy.

Thanking the heavens when the phone rang, she picked it up without hesitations.

Moshi moshi, the Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking," she answered some-what professionally."

Why, hello! My name is Spencer Hun and I have a deal you cannot resist! For the low, low price of…"

Before he could finish droning his advertisement, Kagome emotionlessly hung up the phone. It was a distraction, but not quite the one she was looking for.

Scribbling something on her math sheet, Kagome stared at the question, hoping the answer would just pop into her head. Sighing in resignation, she opened the text book to look for similar examples that might help her solve the problem. Finding what she needed, she expressed her happiness by yelping out "TA-DA!" and continued her work.

As Kagome was in the middle of the question and following her train of thought, she was rudely interrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone. If she hadn't been distracted, she could have finished the math problem!

_Good god, this call better be more important then the last,_ she mumbled somewhat angrily, picking up the phone less enthusiastically than before.

"Moshi moshi," she muttered into the earpiece, waiting for a reply.

"May I please speak with Miss Kagome?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, no one ever asked for "Miss Kagome" when they got a call.

"Well, you've found the right person. By the way, if you're a telemarketer, I'm going tohuntyou down and shoot you. Now, what would you like?"

Light laughter could be heard on the other line, and Kagome smiled.

_He has a nice voice and laugh,_ she mused. _Oh what the hell, he could be thirty years old for all I know, get a grip, Kags!_

"This is Inuyasha, and I work with Miroku Takahashi. Unfortunately, he is unavailable right now, hence why I am the one calling you instead of him. As far as I know, he was supposed to call you tonight at 8pm with your schedule, correct?"

"Well…yes," she managed. _I can't even talk properly? What happened, did the cat get my tongue all of a sudden? _

"Wonderful. Today is…Wednesday, and your first scheduled session is for this Friday from 4pm to 8pm. The following Tuesday is your second session, and that is scheduled from 5pm to 10pm. For now, this should be enough information. More appointments will be scheduled as we go along; it depends on how well you do. If we find you need more work, we will schedule you for more appointments. Get it?"

Kagome nodded numbly, and then realized he couldn't see her.

"Hello?"

"Yes, yes, I get it." _Wow, I sound like a complete ditz. Way to go, Kagome!_

"Good. Do you know where your shoot is located?"

"Yes…"

"Very good; one less thing for me to explain to you. Last, but not necessarily least, any questions?"

Truthfully, she had did have questions, such as, 'do I need to memorize lines?', 'will I be working with other people in this commercial?', 'how much will I get paid for doing this?', and a million others, but decided not to voice them. Kagome didn't even know if she _could_ voice them; she was too god damn nervous.

"Kagome?"

_I like the way he says my name… _

_Oh crap; say something, you dork!_

"Errr…ummm…none at all!"_ Oh, real smooth, Higurashi!_

"Thank you for your time. See you soon!" and then he hung up.

Kagome sat and stared at the phone for a moment, before gaining back her wits. Quietly, she placed it back on the receiver, going over the conversation again in her head.

_"Well…yes…" _

"Yes, yes, I get it…"

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Yes…"

"Errr…ummm…none at all!"

Kagome sighed out loud.

_I sounded like a complete fool; not to mention I also sounded like a lap dog. Not only that, but he even had to ask me if I was still there two times! Well, I'm a world class moron; won't mom be proud of that one? At least she didn't hear it… _

Kagome sat back down into her reclining office chair, and continued to tackle her math problem.

A knock on her door sounded in the room, and she had the strong urge to growl.

Her younger brother, Souta, waltzed in and grinned.

"Eh Kags, your face is all red! You look funny. Maybe you're hot?"

He then ran out of the room, not closing the door on his way out, which made Kagome suspicious.

_I wonder what he wanted? My god, I can't believe I'm blushing..._

Kagome walked to the window and gazed at their lovely, but small garden. Her and her mother worked on it every weekend, wanting to keep at least a little semblance of nature around their home.

The seeds they had originally planed grew into beautiful pink, yellow, and purple blooming flowers.

_I guess all the hard work has really paid off! _

Because of Kagome's distraction to the flowers, she didn't hear her brother re-enter her room, holding a cup of water. Turning around a second too late, Kagome felt water splash directly on her face, courtesy of Souta.

That brat would pay, she vowed.

"SOUTA!" she screamed, chasing after him as he ran down the stairs.

"You are SO dead!"

Forgetting her math problem,Kagome decided that now would be a good idea to tackle her other problem: her brother.

Their mother laughed from inside the kitchen as she prepared for their evening meal.

_Kids will be kids._

XxXx

Miroku woke up with yet another pounding headache, although whether itwas from the alcohol or the beating he'd gotten from Sango he wasn't sure.

Rolling onto his side, he could see Sango's head imprint on her pillow, revealing that she had left their bed not long ago.

Closing his eyes to will away the headache, a pleasant sound filled his ears.

A shower; and it was currently running.

Miroku grinned devilishly, knowing exactly what he was going to do. Tip toeing his way to the main bathroom, he gently pushed open the door, not looking at the pile of clothing slightly hidden from view.

Due to the heavy steam, he could barely see anything, so he knew the person in the shower wouldn't be able to see him either, until he entered. Stripping off his clothes with complete silence, he stepped into the shower, the steam still clouding his vision.

"Oh Sango, my lovely…"

The response wasn't what he was expecting.

"MIROKU! YOU DUMB FUCK! GET. OUT. OF. HERE!" Inuyasha screamed, covering up himself with the shower curtain.

"Inu…yasha?" Miroku was still in a daze, expecting to see Sango in the shower, and not Inuyasha.

"Aw what the hell…" Miroku stepped out resignedly, grabbing the towel and picking up his clothes on his way out.

Inuyasha took a deep breath of relief, finally letting go of the curtain when he was sure Miroku had left.

_What an idiot!_

XxXx

Sango couldn't resist laughing quietly to herself from in the kitchen. She knew that would happen, and waited for the right moment. When she heard Inuyasha's scream, she burst out laughing so much that her eyes began to tear.

_My god,_ she thought. _I hope that served Miroku's perverted ways right. _

Sango sipped her coffee, acting as if nothing had happened, even after Miroku showed up in the kitchen a few minutes later, his face ghastly pale.

"Are you sick, Miroku?" she questioned, her real emotions hidden behind a mask.

"Well, I don't know if sick is quite the word I'd use, perhaps something more like mortified…"

XxXx

Inuyasha rinsed the soap off his body, looking outside the shower curtain every minute or so.

_I knew I should have locked the door…_

Finally having his silver locks clean, he stopped the harsh flow of the water against his skin. Stepping out onto the rug, he reached for the non-existent towel…

"MIROKUUUU! YOU STOLE MY TOWEL!"

XxXx

**An Author's Note…**

Wow, I'm updating SO quickly, in my opinion! I'll usually only update once every 3 weeks!

As a side note, I believe in acknowledging my reviewers because they are my inspiration for writing, so here are some review notes. (I'll do these for every chapter from now on)

**Review Notes:** (From chapters 1 and 2)

**ScribRaven** – I was kinda hoping I wouldn't chop Rin up…OO;; Haha, you think it's a nice story? Yay! At least a few people in the world like my story. Concerning sexual scenes…umm, I don't think I'd have one for Rin, so as far as I know, I think she will remain "pure", but she will occasionally seem "dirty" by making small quirks throughout the story, as you've seen so far. Don't worry; I won't let your comments "get to my head", at least not in a bad way. Thanks so much for your wonderful review! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**duckyquack** – Inuyasha bump into Kagome before the photo shoot…you know what, that's a good idea! I think I'll do it! HA! Although for some strange reason I think I was going to do anyway…hmmm…Either way, thanks for the idea, I'll be sure to give you kudos for it later, when the scene arises! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Jenna** – Oh yay, you want it to be a full length? Well guess what…it IS going to be a full length! Aren't you excited? I am! Anyway, I'm so glad you like my story…I didn't think so many people would like the idea, so I'm very happy! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!  
**  
nd** – Thank you! I will continue writing it, and turn it into a full length, and hope you will keep reading! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**kiwiTNT** – Thanks for telling me I have the ability of making it a full length! I think I'll take you up on that offer! (Winks) You were also my first reviewer, so thank you for being so kind to review first and give me your insight before anyone else! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Until the next chapter!

-DarkCrystalis


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** My god these things piss you off after a while, eh? If you haven't figured out that I don't own anything related to Inuyasha yet, you are extremely slow and need to be checked out by a psychologist. No offense intended to…"slow minded" people? LOL!

XxXx

**Chapter 4**

Kagome woke up, panting, sweating, and uncomfortable. She'd had a horrible nightmare, and just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach.

She was late for her first commercial run through, so she rushed through everything that morning. All she did was brush her teeth and shove an apple into her mouth as she dashed out the door.

People looked at her strangely as she ran, and even some men quirked their eyebrows as she kept running. Gasps and shocked sounds could be heard, but she was tuned out to them.

"I'm here, and I'm so sorry I was…"

Everyone that was on set turned to her, and began to whistle and scream.

Kagome looked down at herself, realizing she was NAKED.

My god was it ever embarrassing! She'd never been more mortified in her whole life.

When everyone around her was laughing at her, and throwing her costume clothing, chirping "get dressed girl," she woke up.

Kagome felt her legs and arms, making sure her pajamas were still on her body, and looked around the room she was in. After concluding she was still her room, she took a deep breath and lay back down.

It was 3:24am, and she had school that morning. Even though she just had that stupid nightmare, Kagome knew she had to attempt to sleep again; sleep was essential in her books.

Finally re-snuggling under her covers, she closed her eyes, slowly drifting away when…

Jumping out of bed as if it was on fire, she began to jump violently on her bedroom floor.

Thankfully, it was carpeted thickly, so no one in the house would hear her enraged state.

_My STUPID test! I forgot about it COMPLETELY! I didn't even study…I left it all for tonight, but then Rin and Yura called, asking if I could go to the pool. Something about a hot lifeguard from Rin turned Yura into a crazed animal, and then I got dragged along…and now…MY TEST! What am I to do now…? _

Kagome stopped her jumping fit, and began to pace her pitch dark room.

Stubbing her toe on the edge of her desk, she began to mumble curses as her pinky toe began to swell and throb.

_WHY do these things always happen to me? Why must I always be the one to get hurt?_ _Lately, even my studious work habits have been thrown off course. I wonder if it has to do with Inuyasha… _

Shaking her head, Kagome dropped the absurd idea. She'd never even met the man, and for her to be crushing like this was ridiculous. He could be old, fat, and horribly short for all she knew; but despite all the possible negativities, she kept hoping. Deep inside, she hoped.

_Oh what the hell, screw the test. I'm doing so well in English anyway…and I already read the book two times. Do I really need to read it a third time? I still remember most of it… _

The test will be easy, I'm sure of it.

Having her disturbing thoughts (minus the ones about Inuyasha) erased from her memory for the time being, she settled back in bed._  
_  
Before drifting off to the dream realm again, she had one final thought float into her mind.

Holy cow my pinky toe **really** hurts.

XxXx

Rin looked at the time, seeing it was already 2:12am. She groaned, realizing the English exam was that upcoming morning, but at least it was with Kagome and Yura.

"Yura, I really should go. It's already 2:12am, and staying on the phone will make my chances of getting caught by my mom even greater. Last time she caught me, she didn't let me on the phone for a week and I almost died."

Yura snickered from the other line, knowing all too well how much Rin loved being on the phone.

"Hey, before you go, how much do you want to bet that Kagome forgot and didn't study for the test tomorrow?"

"Kagome never forgets anything…" Yura trailed off, and then stopped completely, a thought running through her mind.

"Rin, don't you think Kagome's been acting kinda weird lately? Like maybe she's hiding something from us?" Yura wondered aloud.

"Well, I don't know, to be honest. She'd been sort of reserved and not like her usual open self. We should definitely ask about it tomorrow, after the test. Maybe she likes a guy…"

"SHE likes a guy? It's usually the other way around! Almost all the guys at school worship her, and think she's a goddess. I don't blame them, she really is pretty. I just wish she saw that in herself, you know?" Yura smiled at her comment, but didn't mean it any harm.

"Most people are like that…"

Pausing mid sentence, she began to whisper almost inaudibly into the phone.

"Anyway, I really need to get going. I hear footsteps…"

Not waiting for an answer, Rin hung up the phone and pretended to sleep in her bed. She heard the door open, but didn't dare open her eyes.

By the oncoming scent of Japanese flowers, she knew it was her mother. If she'd taken just one second longer, her mother would have caught her.

Losing the phone for a week once was enough for her to learn to never use the phone after 12:00am.

Or at least to use it but not get caught.

Before sleep claimed her exhausted body, she thought of the sexy, withdrawn lifeguard at the pool. She would go there again tomorrow afternoon to bother him, if not for anything else.

God damn Sesshoumaru was hot.

XxXx

Kagome left the English room with her head spinning, and sweat drops beading at her forehead.

_Okay, so maybe the test didn't go as well as I'd hoped… _

Rin and Yura patted her on the back in a consoling manner.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan! You'll be fine; aren't you getting 80's in this course anyway? One bad test shouldn't drop your mark too much!"

"Yeah, Kagome! You always work so hard, and get such good marks. Even when I study, I don't do well enough…"

"I'm getting 92," she replied without thinking, and then added, "but I guess not anymore, after that disaster."

Her friends laughed lightly, and the trio began to walk together back to their homes. Taking a car in Japan was too much of a hassle these days; and besides, the University was only a few blocks away.

Just as they were passing the café, Kagome stopped and stared longingly inside.

"Guys, I really need to go in. I haven't had a coffee here in such a long time, due to all my school work. I think I'd like to relax, and take some alone time, ne?"

Her friends nodded, saying "that's cool, Kags; we have homework anyway," and walked off, knowing they'd ask her about the mysterious man later.

Opening the glass door gently, she walked swiftly to her favourite spot. It was at the back, where there were two small booths. The back corner was her favourite because no one ever went there, and she had her privacy.

At home, her brother or mother always came into her room, making her nervous. Due to several everyday interruptions, she refused to change in her room. The Sunshine Café was her personal retreat, a place to relax and not be bothered.

The regular waitress, Yena, came over with a genuine smile on her face.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in so long, where have you been?"

"Swamped with homework, I'm afraid. How are you? Has anything interesting happened?"

"I'm fine, as usual. Interesting things, huh? Not much," she said a big smile on her face.

"Well, okay, I lied. My boyfriend proposed to me…I said yes, but I'm not sure if that's what I should do. We've been dating for four and a half years, plus I knew him before that…"

"Congratulations!" Kagome said, a big smile on her own face, and then added, "If you love him, then there's no debate, right?"

Nodding her head in reassurance, she smiled at Kagome once more.

"The regular, right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes please," Kagome answered politely.

Nodding her head, Yena sauntered off, calling out her order over the counter while walking over to another customer.

Kagome smiled, imagining Yena getting married to Kino. She'd known him for the longest time, and used to hear stories about him a lot, when Yena wasn't busy. She didn't mind; the stories were funny and interesting to hear.

Darting her eyes to the door when it rang, signaling another customer, her jaw dropped open in shock.

A young man with silver-white hair in a business suit walked in, reading a book in his hands, and headed in her direction.

Kagome looked down at her hands, which had gotten clammy at first sight of him moving towards her.

The man didn't seem to notice her, even after he sat right across from her. The book he was reading was seemingly engrossing, making him completely tuned out of everything around him.

She cleared her throat in a hopefully discreet gesture, and his head snapped up.

Golden-honey eyes stared into hers, their intense gaze never breaking.

She timidly matched his stare, not knowing what else to do. She felt like a doe caught by a car in headlights, and froze.

Moving forwards to get closer, he took hold of her face in his hands and cradled her cheeks, softly caressing the plains of her face.

_The girl…from my dreams; this has to be her…_

Kagome stared at him confusedly, not knowing what to do or say. He was making her flustered, so she turned her head away from his intense gaze, hoping that he wouldn't see her blush.

Sensing her embarrassment, he nearly blanched at his outward behaviour.

_I don't know the girl, and she doesn't know me. This is horrible; she must think I'm a pervert now!_

He sighed and dropped his hands onto the table, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry, I just…" what was he supposed to say? 'I saw you in my dreams, and then seeing you here right now blew me away?' As if that would turn out well; she would definitely run away if he said that.

Not coming up with a plausible excuse, he gave her an award winning smile, seeing her blush crimson at his openness.

Yena unconsciously decided that now would be a good time to give Kagome her hot cinnamon cappuccino.

As she walked over to Kagome, she smiled at the silver haired man.

"I saw you when you came in, and made your regular. I hope you don't mind?" and she handed him a coffee cup as well as Kagome.

He waved his hand as he took a sip.

"Oh no, no, no, this is wonderful. Thanks," he added, as an afterthought.

After Yena had taken her leave, he turned to the crimson faced Kagome, and introduced himself.

"My apologies, Miss. My name is Inuyasha, and what might yours be?"

Kagome promptly coughed up her cappuccino, spitting it all over his face and expensive looking suit.

Shocked and mortified didn't nearly describe close how she felt at that moment.

XxXx

**Review Notes:**

**Phenomenon** – Wow…I think you're the first that's actually called my writing funny. Well, one of the first few, that's for sure. I try SO HARD to make things funny, just because I'm normally not like that. Anyway, any humour you guys see on here makes me laugh too. I just wanna spread the fun, you know? Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi** **The Dog** - (your first review) I'm glad you think it's funny too! I'm so glad EVERYONE seems to like my story. At first, I thought the plot line sucked and wasn't going to go anywhere, but it seems to be quite the contrary. I have so many wonderful ideas! Oh my, I talk way too much for my own good. I need to stop. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**icemann** – Aww, you're a huge fan of mine! It makes my heart smile. (Yes, I'm aware that I said "makes my HEART smile.") You've always liked my writing, even my older pieces! Thanks for supporting me! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi **– (your second review) I have an idea for the period of "no updates" thing. Tell me if you like it:

I think I'll spend a couple hours here at home writing chapters in ADVANCE, so while I'm here, I'll write 3 or 4 chapters, and send them to my email. Then, during my vacation, when we go into town, I'll go to the café and post! I think it's a brilliant idea! Does it sound like a good idea to you? I was so excited when I came up with it! Wow, I definitely talk too much. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

A big thank you goes out to all my reviewers, and even my readers that don't like to/choose not to review!

Until the next chapter!

-DarkCrystalis


	5. Chapter 5

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? YES! I mean, of course not, NO, I don't. No matter how deliciously sexy he might become in my future chapters, I don't own him, or his body.

Come ON, for me to say this is a big accomplishment!

-Hears faint applause in the background-

HEY! No need for the sarcasm!

XxXx

**Chapter 5**

Kagome watched the deep brown liquid drip down his face and onto his expensive suit. She'd never been more mortified in her whole life.

Despite her embarrassing situation, only one thought resounded in her head.

_Was this the same Inuyasha?_

Then an obvious answer echoed.

_How many Inuyasha's could there possibly be?_

Instantly kicking back into gear, she got up from the table as quickly as she could, and picked up the nearby napkins. She got down on her knees in front of him, and wiped his face with the napkins using her left hand.

As she blindly reached for more napkins with her right hand, she accidentally knocked over his piping hot coffee, which flooded all over his suit pants.

When the hot liquid came in contact with his clothes, and then soaked through, he politely got up and excused himself. Kagome remained in her position on the floor, and covered her face with her hands.

_I tried to help, and look; I've made things so much worse…  
_  
Sighing, and feeling utterly embarrassed, she decided to wipe up the spilt coffee, and leave. The last thing she wanted to do was make more foolish mistakes which would make her look worse than she already did.

Grabbing the metal napkin dispenser, she pulled them out by the dozen, and got to work.

XxXx

In the bathroom, Inuyasha locked himself into one of the stalls. He immediately removed his pants, and began to jump up and down. The scalding hot liquid did nothing good for his sensitive skin and organs in-between his legs.

Fanning out the pants in hopes that they would cool, he leant against the stall,and closed his eyes.

For some strange reason, his "dream girl" didn't act this clumsy when he was sleeping. But for some unknown reason, he didn't mind. He still liked her, and wanted to know her better. In fact, he found the situation hilarious, and began to laugh.

After his laughter subsided, he sighed, and allowed more weight to fall against the stall door. Hearing a creaking, he moaned as the door swung open as he was sent back-first onto the cold, dirty, cement floor.

_Luck seems to be on my side today,_ he grumbled sarcastically.

When the door to the men's washroom opened, he noticed a middle aged man walk in and look at him disgustingly. After all, Inuyasha _was_ on the floor with his pants _off_, and underwear visible for anyone to see.

Inwardly, he groaned, and got up with a certain amount of effort.

Inuyasha relived the fiasco in his mind, and nearly kicked himself, if he didn't hurt so much already.

What the hell had he been doing with the girl? Taking her face in his hands, as if she were his lover, or girlfriend? He had Kikyo, and here he was, flirting with this girl from his dreams!

Something told him that later tonight he would get mauled, if Kikyo found out.

_Aw damn it all to hell_, he thought. Kikyo was a conceited bitch that only cared about herself. It didn't matter what he did anymore; he knew she'd been cheating with Naraku for quite some time now anyway.

Reluctantly putting back on his wet and now dirty suit pants, he walked out of the washroom with his head held high. He would tell the girl that it was an accident, and that it really didn't matter to him. His pants could be washed, and they would be as good as new once again.

Making his way to the back of the café, he found the mess to be gone, as well as the girl. The only traces he could find of her were a note she'd scribbled down.

It said:

_Dear Inuyasha, _

I'm really sorry for what happened; and to be honest, nothing so embarrassing has ever happened to me in my whole life.

I'll keep out of your way from now on, don't worry. I wont even bother doing the photo shoot…I don't think I could face you again. I've made a complete fool of myself, and quite frankly, I feel sick to my stomach.

I hope you understand my uncomfortable situation.

Sincerely,

Kagome Higurashi

Photo shoot? Now he was confused.

Then things clicked.

So Kagome, the girl from his dreams, was the one that was supposed to do the photo shoot? And now, according to her note, she wasn't going to do it anymore?

Inuyasha had the audacity to moan out loud, and cover his head with his hands.

_This is horrible, terrible…how can I get her back?  
_  
A part of his brain yelled at him,

Go chase her, you IDIOT!

And he decided to take up that offer.

Leaving a $10 bill on the counter, he ran out of the café as fast as he could. After he'd exited, he looked to his left and right, seeing her vague form running in the distance.

He chased after it, his eyes focusing on her green and white school uniform_. _

Kagome stopped, her backpack proving to be too heavy to continue her run. Slowing down to a walk, she waited for the lights to change so she could cross the street.

When she was roughly turned around, her eyes involuntarily stared into the ones she was trying to avoid.

Inuyasha's.

XxXx

Rin sat at the edge of the pool, dangling her toes into the edge as she watched Yura flirt with one of the male swimmers.

Sighing dejectedly, she looked over to the Lifeguard's station, and hung her head.

She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru all day, even though she knew today was one of his usual shifts. Rin had paid close attention to when he worked, so she could conveniently show up whenever he was around.

In her eyes, she wasn't stalking; she was merely crushing on a hot, and hopefully single guy.

Gazing at the entrance, a big smile appeared on her face when she saw him walk inside the pool area.

He walked over to one of the other lifeguards, and began to chat with him for a moment, before returning to his post.

Noticing the girl with her head hung, but a small smile on her face, he decided to approach her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked out of concern, and slight curiosity, although he would never admit the latter.

He was never one to worry about others; being called cold and emotionless was something he heard on a daily basis from his few friends and family, but he didn't bother listening. It was the truth, after all.

Grudgingly lifting her eyes to his face, she shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

"Obviously something isn't right; normally you have no problems staring at me."

Her shocked and embarrassed expression immediately snapped upwards into his line of vision, and her cheeks burned a tinge of red.

"Now why would you say something so arrogant? Do you have anything to back it up?"

He thought for a moment, and then showed her the "one minute" hand gesture.

"Hikaru," he called over his shoulder.

The other lifeguard he had been talking to earlier trotted over, and crouched down to Sesshoumaru's level.

"Have you seen this girl here before?" He questioned the friendly lifeguard, who always spoke nothing but the truth.

"On several occasions, actually; and by the looks she gives you when your back is turned, I'd say she likes you a lot," he added in.

"Thank you," he replied emotionlessly as the lifeguard "Hikaru," went back to his post.

Rin had never felt so stupid in her life. Glaring heatedly at the retreating figure, she then stared at Sesshoumaru with renewed passion.

"So what if I looked at you a few times? It doesn't mean you're a god, or that I like you."

Without thinking, she got up out of the water, and pushed Sesshoumaru in. His white lifeguard shirt clung to his tanned and muscled chest, making her blush even more profusely.

"So you wanna play like that, huh?" he asked, pulling himself out of the water and onto the deck, where she stood.

Rin began to retreat, and was about to break into a run, but was stopped by his commanding voice.

"Don't forget; we don't run on the deck; you might slip and fall, its dangerous."

Speed-walking as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, he caught her easily.

"First, you make me prove myself to you. Second, you have the gall to push me into the pool. Third, you try to escape me. What do you plan on doing next, miss spontaneous?"

Rin looked up at him and smirked.

_He won't see THIS one coming, either…_

Reaching up as fast as lightning, she pulled his face down low, and crushed his lips to her own.

XxXx

Yura had seen everything, and silently applauded Rin for her final action.

_This was bound to get his attention,_ Yura thought as she smirked.

Pulling away from him as if nothing had happened, Rin casually picked up her towel, and signaled to Yura with her hand that she was leaving.

Turning around and smiling wildly at a bewildered Sesshoumaru, she winked and blew him a kiss.

"Until Friday!" she exclaimed to him happily, and danced out of the pool hall.

Friday, happened to be when his next shift was.

XxXx

**Review Notes:**

**dragongirl1209** – Aw, you're a huge fan of mine? Really? You aren't just saying that, are you? Thank you so much, I'm so flattered! Ahaha, sister alert, eh? I know what that's like, I have a younger brother. Anyways, thank you for your positive review! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Phenomenon** – Yes, it was a cliffy! Aren't I evil? I think I left cliffies in this chapter, too! But, please don't cry! It's not a good sign if my reviewers cry…oh my, I don't know what to do…-grabs some extra unused napkins from Kagome and hands them to Pheno- Please don't cry anymore, pretty please? Well, at least I'm glad you laughed at the last part…I laughed at it too! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Lacus32** – Update sooner? Girl, do you have any idea how fast I've been updating? I've put up new chapters every 3-4 days! Can I honestly update any faster? Not really…and normally, updates would only be once every 2 weeks. I think you'll die when that time comes around. Anyway, thanks so much! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Jenkanez** – You liked Sesshoumaru as a lifeguard? Ahaha, well you got to see more of that in this chapter! I hoped you liked this, too! I wouldn't call him cute, though. I'd call him incredibly sexy! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi** – YES! You loved my idea! I'm so happy about that! I knew you would love it! I came up with the idea, just for you, Kiwi! –Sniffles- you're my devoted reviewer…I love your reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Small Lady Is Back** – Oohhh…so many people think I'm evil for leaving cliffhangers…but what's the fun in writing if I don't? I won't do it ALL the time, just sometimes. At least it makes you want to read the next chapter! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**shadowdemonrock** – YAY! You love it! That's such a wonderful thing for my eyes to see and ears to hear! Thank you for brightening up my day! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**nicosheyt** – Hurry? O.O why is everyone rushing me…-Sniffles- I've been updating so quickly, much faster than for any other stories I've read, and still people want me to update sooner. Well, I guess you'll just have to wait those excruciatingly 3 to 5 days for a new chapter, now won't you? I think you'll die just like Lacus32 (another one of my reviewers) when my chapters are posted once every 2 weeks! LOL, I'm kidding! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**CuriousC** – More than a hobby, Carly? I hope so, but I won't get my hopes stuck on it. Oh, about his home phone number being on his business card…remember, Miroku is a ladies man, even though he's married to Sango. He will be forever harassing other ladies, in any way he can. Another reason why his home phone is on the business card is because if people need to reach him, and they can't on his cell, they'll be able to call his house. Love you Carly! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**I hate stupid peepo** – Aw, thanks so much! I think it's cool too…but something tells me later on things will get "hot" later on, LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**silence kills me** – It's…cute! Wahhhh, arigatou! (thank you!) Yeah, I'll agree that it seemed a bit obvious about the Inuyasha meeting Kagome thing, but it was an idea from a reviewer, and I decided to go along with it. So sue me! LOL, I'm kidding! I hope you still like it. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**jessie** - Make Kagome less shy and awkward? Ah, that's just temporary, don't worry. She's only shy for now because Inuyasha is intimidating to her, and for hell's sakes, she doesn't even know who he is! And then, he latches onto her…wouldn't YOU be shy, too? I love your suggestion, and don't worry; I was going to make her more outgoing later. You'll see what I mean when the time comes. (And no I didn't stop reading your review…LOL) And yes, I'll take your advice and update at my earliest convenience! Thanks for your wonderful review! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**PaNiPa010** – Aw, I understand your random screeching about your little sister. I know what it's like; I have a younger brother that lives with me at home. He can be really annoying sometimes, but mostly lovable and sweet. Anyway, thanks for the "huge ass propies!" because they mean a lot to me! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Dx2holy** – LOL, could you have screamed out "WOO-HOO" any louder? I think I heard it from here! –Grins- Thanks for calling my story cool! As I said before to one of the other reviewers, "something tells me later on things will get "hot" later on," LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth** – Ah, I see you don't like it when writers use alternate pairings such as, SessKag, InuSan, etc. Well, you won't see any of those in this story! Although, seeing how Yura isn't an original Inuyasha series character, (she's one I made myself, obviously) she'll probably have someone I've created as her "boyfriend" in this fanfiction. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**jai2133** – An interesting plot…I think so too! Glad to see we think alike! Don't worry, I WILL keep writing, right until the end! I'll update whenever I can… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – Yes, both their dream person! I love it, and seemingly, so do you! Isn't that wonderful! I'm glad you think this story is getting good; I hope I won't disappoint you or other readers/reviewers. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**KayathePriestess** – Embarassing doesn't explain the half of it, in my opinion, LOL! That's never happened to me before, but I could only imagine how unbearable that would be. Yeah, I can see that I've made Inuyasha so polite, and he's sort of OOC (Out Of Character) but that will change, especially during the filming of the commercial, if Kagome decides to do it. I'm glad you think it's funny, I try really hard for the humour… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Fanficluv7Inu** – Ahhh, everyone keeps telling me to update quickly. Guys, I'm trying my best here, lol. Wow, you think my story is a blast? That's so flattering, thank you so much! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

IF I EVER miss an original reviewer (an original reviewer being someone who reviewed BEFORE I posted the next chapter) in a review note, please let me know. That would be awful, and despicable, and I'd re-edit the chapter and add you in immediately.

UNLESS, you wish to NOT be included in my review notes; if that's the case, I'll remove the review note immediately.

A HUGE thank you to everyone!

Until chapter 6!

-DarkCrystalis


	6. Chapter 6

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, do you honestly think I'd be sitting here and writing fanfiction? God damn, if I owned Inuyasha, I'd be DOING things with him, rather than writing about it.

XxXx

**Chapter 6**

Kagome stared into his golden eyes, seeing his exhaustion from chasing her.

_Why did he follow me, oh god…_

Lowering her eyes, and playing with her fingers, she ignored the hand that he rested on her shoulder.

"Kagome…" he whispered, and withdrew his hand from her shoulder. Delicately placing his fingers under her chin, and tilting her head upwards, he softly forced her to look at him.

"Why did you run from me?"

Kagome turned her body away from him, and began to walk across the street, having noticed the light change.

"Because I can't deal with this…" she trailed off, and kept walking.

"Can't handle what? Kagome, do you mean the photo shoot?"

"Oh no, I'll still do that…I was talking about something else…"

"Then, what did you mean, Kagome?"

_For the love of god, I wish he would stop calling me by my name…_

They'd been so wrapped up in one another, that they missed one fact: they stopped in the middle of a busy intersection, and the light had already changed back…

An uncaring red car zoomed fourth, as if intent on hitting Kagome. Inuyasha noticed a second before hand, and pulled her away, onto the median.

Kagome's shocked expression soon turned into light sobs at having nearly lost her life, or at the very least, gotten gravely injured.

Holding onto Inuyasha as if her life depended on it, she gripped his arms tightly, and leaned into his shoulder for support. Sliding his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her in closer, and rested his head nearby her ears. Whispering endearments and things like "you'll be okay" seemed to calm her, and soon her trembling and sobs stopped.

After ten heartbreaking minutes of comforting her in silence, they left the median, and finished walking the crosswalk.

Deciding to stay near her until she got home was probably a good idea, seeing how his body didn't want to let her go.

A tiny part of his mind screamed _"what about Kikyo?", _but the rest of him wanted to be with Kagome.

Wanted to _comfort_ Kagome, or just _wanted _her?

_I just want to comfort her; she was traumatized…_

Convinced with his thoughts, he held her hand in his as they walked to her home.

Kagome was in a daze, and didn't even realize he was holding her close, and keeping his hand in hers. She couldn't care less; it was comforting, and that's exactly what she needed right now.

"I…I don't want to like you, Inuyasha," she confessed in a whisper, which even he almost missed.

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha; nothing at all…"

Having realized that she was standing in front of her house, she gave the bewildered Inuyasha a small, but tight hug.

"Thank you…for…everything…" she said timidly, smiling into his shoulder.

"It was a pleasure," he said with a small smile of his own, and then added,

"So, I'll see you at the photo shoot tomorrow? 4:00pm to 8:00pm?"

_Tommorrow…yes, you baka, it's TOMORROW… _

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"That's…nice to know."

Walking away with bittersweet feelings, he didn't bother looking back as he made his way back to the café.

After all, he'd left his car there.

Not to mention after that incident, he would need a coffee with triple the normal amounts of caffeine.

He was a nervous wreck, on the inside; especially after the near accident.

_Inuyasha, get a grip. You've only known the girl…no, Kagome…for not even a day, and she's already gotten to you… _

But you won't admit that, will you?

"Nope," he voiced loudly, getting some curious looks from people passing him by.

"Weirdo," a homeless man muttered.

XxXx

Rin walked away triumphantly, grinning the biggest smile she'd ever smiled. She'd completely succeeded in shocking him, the previously un-shockable Sesshoumaru.

And the moment was something she would cherish forever.

Finally out of his vision, she walked past the park on her way home, and decided to sit down. Dropping her bag beside the swing, she seated herself, and swung lightly back and fourth.

Recalling what had happened at the pool, Rin's face turned to a deathly pale white.

Reality suddenly decided to come knocking into her consciousness right about now.

Honestly, what had she been THINKING? What if he was in a relationship, or perhaps even MARRIED? With the youth marrying so early now-a-days, you never could tell…

Well, at least she could single out one of her insecurities. He wasn't wearing a ring, so at least there was no way he could be married…but he still could be in a relationship…

The thought didn't make her feel any better.

Her angelic side decided to speak up.

_Come on, Rin! Cheer up! Perhaps he's madly single, and was just WAITING for someone like you to come into his life! Don't beat yourself up over it! Besides, if he wasn't single, he would have bashed you about it already. _

Rin smiled cheerfully, feeling a little more positive at her consciousness's words.

Laughter filled her soul, and she began to swing highly on the swing; giggling and smiling non-stop. Smaller children looked at her curiously, but found her laughter contagious, and soon laughed with her.

Once having reached the highest she could swing, she stopped, and allowed the swing to slow down on its own. When it completely stopped, she picked up her bag, and began to walk home.

Things were looking better for her again; and besides, since when was Rin one to drown in her sorrows?

XxXx

Back at the Takahashi apartment, it's current male occupant was also feeling Rin's happiness vibe.

Prancing around the room while Sango was at work, he looked like a kid at a candy store.

Miroku looked around, and then began to chant out loud...

"I'm seeing Kagome tomorrow,  
I'm seeing Kagome tomorrow;  
…a university girl in a short, sexy skirt uniform…  
…Waiiiii!"

It was like a chant; he just couldn't control his sudden burst of excitement. Thank the gods Sango wasn't here to witness it, otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to speak for the next few days.

Getting kicked in the you-know-what hurt a heck of a lot, especially when Sango was the one dealing the blow. After all, she's a black belt in Tai-Kwan-Do.

Dancing over to the kitchen, he opened the cabinets, looking for the instant coffee.

Sliding over to the stove in his socks, he nearly collided into the hard form of none other than Inuyasha.

God damn his sneaking inside the house quietly had gotten a hell of a lot better lately.

"Watch where you're going, old man," Inuyasha muttered, tossing his keys onto the table.

Taking the instant coffee from his hands with some force, he then went and plugged in the electric kettle, setting the coffee nearby it.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha snapped when Miroku was staring at him without moving.

"Nothing…you just look like some shit happened to ya while you were out."

"Yeah? Well what if some 'shit' DID happen, old man? What are YOU gonna do about it?"

Inuyasha took a seat in his favourite recliner, and closed his eyes. The events of the near accident crossed his mind, and he shivered. For some strange reason, harm coming to Kagome made him very angry, and worried.

Shrugging off the thought, he pulled out his cell phone from inside his jacket. He hadn't talked to Kikyo in a long time; she was probably going to freak on him.

Waiting four rings without getting an answer, he was about to hang up when he heard Kikyo's fast paced voice through the receiver.

"Ohh…hi honey, baby. How are you?"

To his ears, she sounded breathless, as if she had been doing some sort of strenuous workout, or run to the phone.

Kikyo was one to take her time with everything, so it couldn't have been her running to the phone. He was curious, so he decided to ask.

"Yeah, hi Kikyo; what were you doing? You sound…tired."

Kikyo silently put her finger over her lips, a signal for Naraku to not say a word.

"Oh, nothing, really."

She was lieing, and they both knew it.

"Kikyo…honestly, you've never been good at lieing to me. I'll give you another chance to start over."

He hated putting up with her bullshit day after day; for once, he just wanted to hear the truth from her.

_Why did you even date her in the first place?_ Something in his mind asked, and to be honest, he didn't know the answer.

_Oh yeah, it was to win a bet with Sesshoumaru. He said I couldn't put up with Kikyo as my girlfriend for a month…well, "a month" has already happened, so… _

Having been lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear her incessant rambling.

"Kikyo, I'm breaking up with you."

Kikyo went deadly silent, not knowing what to say.

_Maybe he figured out the heavy breathing, maybe he heard Naraku…who cares, HE'S DUMPING ME! _

Her first instinct was to cry, cry, and cry; but when you had money and power, who needed useless emotions such as sadness?

"Very well; just don't come crying to me when things with your new girl didn't work out. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

Kikyo immediately hung up the phone, not waiting for a response.

Looking at Naraku's naked form in her bed, she scowled at him and screeched,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT? Your purpose has been fulfilled, GET OUT!"

Picking up his clothes, he rushed out of her room to change, and then promptly left the manor.

Kikyo threw the dirty sheets onto her carpeted floor, and began to brood.  
_  
Whoever she is, she will pay for taking away MY Inuyasha!_

XxXx

Inuyasha stared at the phone, having been disconnected from her line.

_Hey, at least things went better then planned! I thought for sure she would blow a gasket… _

Miroku cautiously walked over, not wanting to be clobbered by the previously unnerved Inuyasha.

"Who was that?" He really couldn't hide his curiosity any longer.

"No one of importance; it was just Kikyo."

"Did she want something from you?"

"No, not really; I just dumped her. She was useless, anyway; I only dated her to win the bet with Sesshoumaru."

"Oh yeah, and do you get the $100 like he said, if you could manage dating her for that long?"

"Nah, I should probably collect it sometime soon, huh?"

For some reason, Inuyasha looked so dazed, and unlike his normal self. He was irritated, which was nothing new, but…

It bothered Miroku, and he wanted to find out exactly 'what' had happened when he left the house earlier that day.

Hearing the kettle, Miroku soundlessly stepped out of the living room, and back into the kitchen so he could pour two cups of water.

Inuyasha called out from in the living room,

"I'm gonna go lay down for a while…" and those were the last words he said for the rest of the day.

Closing his eyes while on the bed, the last image he saw in his mind before falling asleep was…

_Kagome._

XxXx****

**Review Notes:**

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth** - Oh, right! Yura of the hair! How could I forget…Jeeze, thanks for making me feel stupid. LOL! I'm kidding! Thanks for reminding me, I'd really forgotten about that girl, even though she was SO evil. Oh, so you really hate SessKag pairings? I might be writing one of those, in the future, that is. Don't worry, I'll label it, just for you! (So you know not to read it.) Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**The Bow and Arrow Sisters** - Hi, bow! Oh, you really think my story is "kick-ass"? Aww, thanks a lot, it means so much to me! I'm afraid that this chapter wasn't very funny, but not everything can be a laugh, right? Update quickly…I don't know any other writers that update within a week's time; those fast updates are fairly rare among us writers, but I'll do my best! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**NBKitty** - Aha! So you liked it when Rin was so bold, huh? I know, it's not really her character to be so in-control, but I thought it was really funny. I'm glad you liked it! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Phenomenon** - Yes! I love suspense…it's what keeps a story flowing, in my opinion! I hope there was enough of it in this chapter, with the near-accident and all. Don't worry, I don't plan on killing anyone off…well, I don't PLAN to…WAH, but in writing, you never know what can happen, right? I'm sure things will turn out well in the end, when the story is finished. Kagome has dingy friends…I'm not so sure about that one, but if you really think so… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! P.S. you're definitely right; Rin should have walked -grins-

**mylovemiroku** - Woo! Rin was definitely the highlight of chapter 5, or so it seems. Yes, I'm quite sure things will turn out…or at least I hope, LOL! Inuyasha FINALLY met Kagome, and it was wonderful. Well, sort of. (Whispers: Kagome thought their meeting was a nightmare.) Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**silverfae** - Fast paced; I suppose you could say that! I'm glad you at least think my story is entertaining; I try really hard for that, lol. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**punked inuyasha freak** - A doughnut…I can't remember the last time I had one of those! What kind is it? Is it the one with all the cool rainbow sprinkle candy stuff on the top of it? I like those the best! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**plushXD** - I'm glad my story makes you laugh! You guys really have no idea how much trouble I go through to try and make it funny…LOL! I know, the thought is sort of sad, but what can ya do? I'm also glad you like the couples; I'm trying to use the most realistic ones.

Ahhh, you're hoping for a shorter wait! How much shorter could it be? I've been updating every 4-5 days, so far! What will you do when I go to my cottage, and will only be able to update every week, if EVEN that often? And for all I know, I might not be able to update at ALL while I'm there; I'd have to save my chapters on the public computer, and I don't know if that's allowed.

Wow, I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kango** - Yay, I made you laugh a lot…this makes me happy! I'm really happy that you think my story is awesome! I think it's pretty good myself, if I'm allowed to say that without sounding stuck up. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**paula** - That's strange, the whole thing about you writing, and it saying something different…you know what, I won't bother asking, LOL! WOOT! Yet ANOTHER person thinks my story is "kick-ass"! I love it. Thank you so much! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**I hate stupid peepo** - YES! Does EVERYONE think I made the right decision about Rin kissing Sesshoumaru? I thought it was a wonderful idea, although as I said before, although she seems a little OOC (Out Of Character) by doing that. But hey, she likes the guy, and he was begging for a new surprise…Yes, I'd say she's a brave soldier, too! Woo-hoo, GO RIN! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi** - What will Sesshoumaru do? As of yet, I have NO CLUE, LOL! I'm so happy you feel loved…because you SHOULD! You're almost like my #1 reviewer…-gives love to Kiwi- I always wait for your reviews…they make me smile big smiles, just like Rin! I'm glad the last chapter was funny and stuff, but this one wasn't…I hope you (and others) won't be mad at me for it. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**JulieROX** - Of course I'll keep writing it! WOW, so far, I have 2 or 3 people telling me that my story is 'kick-ass' and now I have someone telling me it ROCKS…that's so EXCITING! I can't contain my happiness anymore…-dances around the room- Thank you so much, Julie!

Wow…great talent, you really think so? I wouldn't say great, but I definitely wouldn't say I'm not talent-less…-thinks for a moment and shrugs- I don't know, but it DOESN'T MATTER because I'm getting so many wonderful reviews from people like you, Julie! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Black Sugar** - So many are shocked with what Rin did to Sesshoumaru…I guess it really was pretty bold of me to make her do something like that…but it was in everyone else's best interests, I swear. Don't you worry, though; Sesshoumaru won't allow himself to be controlled by a girl for long! There'll be more of him to come, later on! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

You guys are the AWESOMEST! (Yes, I know "awesomest" isn't a word)

Okay, okay, for all you grammar correct people out that, you guys are AWESOME!

Until chapter 7!

-DarkCrystalis


	7. Chapter 7

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** God, I might just make this story so I don't have to write so many freakin' disclaimers. I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, no matter how much I change them and bend them to my will...or put them in uncomfortable situations...-grins evilly but decides it's time to get on with the story-

ON WITH THE STORY, PEOPLE!

XxXx

**Chapter 7**

**Take One: **(at 10:00am.)

"STOP!" Inuyasha yelled from his director's chair, standing up with aggrivation on his face.

"WHAT! AGAIN? WHAT DID I DO WRONG THIS TIME?" Kagome clearly was annoyed at having to do the same actions over and over.

"You act like you're dead."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't LOOK like I'm dead!"

"Is this really the time for pitiful arguments? We should really try to finish this commerical, so I won't have to put up with you anymore!"

"So that's how you feel about me, eh? Then that day when the CAR almost HIT ME, you should have just LEFT ME TO DIE, you JERK!" Storming off stage in understandable anger, Kagome didn't bother to look behind her as she left the scene of the arguement.

Miroku looked around him anxiously, and then shrugged with a deep sigh.

"I guess it's time for a BIG break, then..."

Sango glared at him harshly, and ran out of the studio to catch up with the fuming Kagome.

"I'm NOT going back in there, with the IDIOT talking to me like that!" Kagome fumed some more as she spoke to Sango.

"What was all that about, Kags? Is something going on between you and the silver haired idiot? All I have to say is that since yesterday, he's been in a pissy mood. I have a hunch that Miroku knows why, but since the two are deadlock friends, he won't spill the story. I just thought you should know...so you can kinda give him a break for now, you know?"

Kagome seriously contemplated what her assistant boss and friend said to her. It was true, even when he'd called her last night, reminding her about the shoot the next day, he seemed sort of snappy.

Kagome recalled the short and uneventful phone call.

_"Moshi moshi, this is Kagome!"_

_"Must you announce yourself like that? It's like saying 'I'm a young and desperate girl, and the world needs to know!' I just wanted to tell you that the shoot is tomorrow, as a reminder."_

_"Eh...WHAT! Desperate young girl? Who says I'm desperate? Now listen here, you! You're going to..."_

_The line was dead, and it seemed quite apparent that he'd hung up before her rant even started._

_"Ugh, that guy is a BASTARD!" Kagome took the cordless phone and tossed it across the room. It crashed into the wall, but surprisingly left no marks or scratches._

_"Inuyasha would have probably called me weak for not breaking the phone..." she muttered to herself, sighing heavily._

Looking at Sango with despair in her eyes, she made her decision. She would go back to the studio, after her break, and put up with his pissy behaviour. If he wanted to act childish, it was his choice, and she couldn't do anything about it. If anyone was going to be the grown up here, it had to be her.

Making a coffee and sitting down, she smiled at Sango, silently telling her that she would continue with this charade.

**...30 minutes later...**

With her strong resolution, she marched back into the studio and onto the stage.

"15 minute's up! We are going to do this scene TODAY and I'm going to do it WELL, no matter what!"

Kagome smiled her biggest smile yet, and stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for Miroku's reply.

"Err...right! Good job, Kagome! Let's get the show on the road! Or, at least in this case, the commercial..."

XxXx

**Take Two: **(about an hour and a half after the last take, at 12:00pm.)

"Cut, cut, CUT! You messed up the line!"

"What! HOW? What did I do wrong, this time!"

"You said "Eclipse Contacts"! They're actually "Eclipse PERSCRIPTION Contacts"! That needs to be clearly outlined in the commerical. Roll it yet AGAIN!" Inuyasha bellowed from the director's chair.

"Good god," Kagome muttered from on the stage. He was being really picky, but he had made a good point. If she didn't mess up her line, things wouldn't have been stopped.

She decided to take a coffee break, and go for lunch. Things were getting stressful around here.

**...Two Hours later...**

Sighing, and with renewed determination, Kagome walked back onto the stage, and they tried again for Take Three.

**Take Three: **(just after the lunch break, at 2:00pm.)

Blinking slowly into the far away camera, Kagome delivered her line.

"Do you have a hard time seeing right in front of you, or far away? Problem solved! Do you want beautiful eyes, even though you need a perscription? No problem! You can have eyes like THESE, with Eclipse Perscription Contacts!"

Staring into the camera with her breathtaking eyes, she did her best to put emotion into them, capturing the people staring at her.

Miroku was stunned, more so than he had ever been. Her eyes looked even more lively and beautiful with the proper lighting and scenery...if that was even possible.

She continued, paying no heed to the people's shocked reactions.

"Just order the perscription from your optomitrist, and your vision problems will be solved! For breathtakingly beautiful eyes, think Eclipse!"

"CUT!" Miroku yelled, immediately stopping the cameras from rolling.

"Great! That was AMAZING! I've never done a commerical so quickly in my life! It only took three retakes...I'm so happy right now..." Miroku looked up to the sky and muttered prayers of thanks, and then abruptly turned to Kagome.

"I still can't believe we did the whole commerical in ONE DAY...in fact, only in about 4-5 hours!"

Kagome took a look outside through the small studio window, which showed no darkness. It must have been at least 3pm by now, although they'd only gotten there at 10am. It had taken very few amounts of takes and time, which ended up being a marvellous thing.

Miroku hugged Kagome in a non-perverted way, but that didn't stop Inuyasha's growl from erupting out of his throat. He pulled back instantly, not wanting to get on Inuyasha's bad side. Things were already bad for him, and he didn't want to get even more mixed up in it all.

Taking his wife's hand, Miroku gestured that everyone should leave the studio.

"This calls for a celebration dinner! To the fastest commercial ever made by Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha's studio!"

"Here, here!" Kagome added with a big grin on her face.

She was actually sort of sad that it'd all ended, and she might not be seeing them again. In the short time she'd known Sango, they got to know each other fairly well. Kagome had liked Sango right away, and the feeling was mutual.

They talked about lots of things through their lunch break, about Miroku's perverted ways, or reasons why Inuyasha might be in such a bad mood.

Neither knew the answers to the men's behaviour, and decided not to question it anymore.

Either way, Kagome knew somewhere inside that she would keep in touch with Sango, no matter what happened after the commercal. If she kept in contact with Sango, she would doubtlessly see Miroku, too, which meant she would probably see Inuyasha as well...

"Ugh, I don't want to see HIM," she ground out, making Sango look over to her in confusion.

Kagome laughed nervoulsy, and waved her hand in response.

"Nothing, Sango-san!"

After Miroku had "kicked" everyone out of the studio, he locked up, and they piled into his car.

"To the resturant!" Miroku called out excitedly, and growling stomachs replied in respose.

XxXx

After they'd filled themselves to their limits of food, they managed to squish their "expanded" bodies into the car. (A/N: "expanded" was my nice way of putting "bloated" LOL!)

Kagome sat in the back beside Inuyasha, as Sango and Miroku sat in the front together, while he drove.

The long commercial shoot, lights and excitement had made Kagome tired, so with the car's soft rocking movements, she fell asleep, and fell unknowingly into Inuyasha's shoulder.

He unconsciously ran his hands through her silky hair, and she moaned softly in response.

Shocked at seeing what he was doing, he resisted the urge to shove her away at her contact with his shoulder.

What was wrong with him? Why did she suddenly make him feel warm inside, where his cold heart should reside? Things weren't making sense, but he liked what was happening to him.

Far too soon they got to Kagome's residence, and unfortunately for Inuyasha, she was sound asleep beside him.

Inuyasha sighed, and then crawled out of the car, still supporting her sleeping form with the hand that didn't open the car door.

He picked up her light weight easily into his arms, and walked into her house.

Everyone else was sleeping, so he had to be quiet as he hunted for her room.

After looking around for a minute, he found a room with the door still open. He peeked inside, and saw lots of pink sheets on a bed, a desk with a computer, and other things. The floor was littered with clothes and text books, but her bed had nothing on it but it's comforter and two pillows.

Laying her gently down onto it, he nearly yelped in surprise when her hand shot out to pull him down with her. Picking her up once more, he wandered over to the window, and gestured for Miroku to leave. It seemed that he would be spending part of the night with Kagome, if not the whole night.

Settling her down under the covers, he brushed back her bangs as he sat beside her. She curled her body against him, and once again unknowingly insisted that he lay down with her.

Doing as she asked, he lay over top of the sheets,keeping her form against him.

"Kagome...what am I going to do with you?" he whispered out into the darkness of her room, closing his eyes.

XxXx


	8. Chapter 8

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I am feeling lazy today, so I will simply state the basics and leave my wittiness for other disclaimers. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor will I ever unless I somehow get millions of dollars and buy them off of Rumiko.

XxXx

**Chapter 8**

Kagome rolled over in her sleep, and for some strange reason, her body came into contact with something hard. It was SORT of soft, and kept her warm, but she had no idea what "it" was. Her door had been closed, so it definately couldn't be her cat. Besides, her cat wasn't THAT big and fat, was it? Either way, what was "it"?

When the thing in question moved, it became dangerously obvious that "it" was a human being.

Purposefully slowing her breathing to get her emotions under control, she poked the person in the upper left side of their chest.

There was no breast, or soft "squishyness," so it definately wasn't a female, either.

After poking the newly discovered "him," the man groaned out, and said something along the lines of "don't do that again, or I'll kill ya."

That did it.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but the man's hand clapped over her lips before the sound could be delivered.

With his free hand, the man in question frantically gestured to his hair.

The small amount of moonlight that shined in from the window allowed her to see that his hair was a silvery-white, and it was fairly long.

By closer inspection, she could see golden eyes staring into hers, which weren't frightning at all.

It was just Inuyasha, for christ's sakes.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Kagome said to him in a mad whisper.

It's not like I PLANNED it, you wench!"

Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position, and looked down at him with anger in her eyes.

"Stop calling me WENCH!"

She looked down at her bed in a confused stare.

"How did we get here, anyway? The last place I remember being was in Miroku's car, when he had politely offered to drive me home..." She trailed off, thinking really hard.

"Well, you lazy cow, you fell asleep in the car, and then you had the NERVE to be practically ON TOP of me the whole time!"

"INUYASHA! Don't you think that if I could have controlled my movements while I slept, I would have moved FURTHER AWAY from you?"

"Probably not, wench. Anyway, I ended up carrying you inside your house, stumbled around upstairs in the dark, until I found your room. Your room was a lot easier to tell from the others, there's fucking pink EVERYWHERE! I had a hunch that you liked pink...but let me finish the rest of the story."

He had cut off her menacing growl, and she merely crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to finish his "story."

"I'd lay you down into your bed, but you wouldn't LET GO of me, so what was I supposed to do? I lay down with you, thinking that if I stayed with you for a while, you'd let go of me and I could leave. Of course, the minute I tried to get away, you protested in your sleep...and so here I am," he finished, mentally priding himself for managing to say all of that in a calm, whispered voice.

Kagome's face turned a crimson red, but thankfully he couldn't see it due to the very dark room.

Had she really kept him here, in her SLEEP? Something told her that he wouldn't make this all up, so she really had no choice but to believe him.

It's true that sometimes he could be a pain and do certain things on purpose just to annoy her, but this "story" sounded so REALISTIC.

Sighing defeatedly, she spoke to him after finally getting something to say.

"Well...I'm awake now, sort of anyway, so...if you want, you can leave..."

Inuyasha was taken aback; he'd expected her to call him a pervert and a liar, not send him away!

"I'm really sorry, Inuyasha...I really had no idea..." She trailed off once more, and sniffled as quietly as she could.

God, she felt so guilty; even to the point that she was near to tears.

Inuyasha felt something contract in his chest, and sat up.

He didn't WANT to see her cry, she didn't DESERVE to cry. Only to himself would he admit that he loved her smiles and whenever she was happy.

Hearing a small sob break the silence, he acted solely on instinct, and mentally said, "to hell with everything else."

Leaning forward, he brushed her bangs back with his fingers, and whispered into her lips,

"Don't cry, Kagome. I hate seeing you sad," and then he did the unthinkable.

His lips caressed hers, tasting nothing but her innocence. A single tear managed to fall from her tightly closed eyes, but it didn't matter. Kissing away the salty tear, he went back to her lips which now seemed more inviting now than ever before.

Timidly, she opened her mouth and felt his tongue creep inside.

It really wasn't as bad as she'd thought, or seen from people. It was insistent, but gentle.

What shocked her the most was the fact that he pulled away first.

A small smile could be seen on both of their lips, the tears long gone from Kagome's face.

"That's better, wench," he said as he pulled her body closer to his.

He lay her down beside him, and pulled her closer. Something had told him that she was cold, so he pulled the comforter over their bodies. As he did this, she buried her face into his neck.

Inhaling his intoxicating scent made her want to touch him, to see his reaction.

With caution not to scare him, Kagome glided her fingers through his long hair, revelling in how soft it was.

It was just as soft as she'd imagined it to be, but that didn't strike her as odd, for some reason.

Not expecting her to do that, he whispered into the crown of her head,

"What do you think you're doing, wench?"

Kagome grinned wickedly into his chest, and replied,

"Playing with your hair, obviously."

He rolled his eyes, and moved so he could see the faint outline of her face.

"Yes, captin obvious, I meant WHY are you doing that?"

After his intimidating question, she pulled her hand back quickly, as if it had been burned, and bowed her head.

"Hmmm...I wanted to see if it was as soft as I'd imagined. That's all..." she mumbled.

He smiled devilishly, knowing he was about to corner her.

"So, do you 'THINK' or 'IMAGINE' about me a lot?"

Kagome's face snapped back up instantly, and her mouth was open in outrage.

"You did that on PURPOSE! You're SNEAKY, you know that?" Kagome smiled, mentally telling herself that she had to be more careful around Inuyasha when speaking.

In response, he merely grinned and pulled her back into his warm embrace. He liked her being here, with him, like this...

Kagome held her breath, not knowing how she was going to ask him her next question.

"Inuyasha...?" She asked, on the slightly embarassed side.

"What now, wench?" He half-growled, half-sighed.

"I have to go pee..."

XxXx

**Earlier that night, just after Miroku and Sango left Inuyasha and Kagome at the Higurashi residence...**

"Do you think that it was right of him to bring her upstairs like that? I mean, he could be doing things with her that she might not want..."

Miroku saw the red traffic light ahead and stopped the car to give his wife a withering glare.

"Do you really think that LOWLY of Inuyasha? Don't you think that if he was "that type" of guy, I wouldn't have hired him, because he would probably be playing with the actresses more than doing the directing?"

Sango immediately felt guilty for making such insinuations about Inuyasha, but you couldn't completely blame her. In reality, she was just looking out for Kagome, and didn't mean to make Inuyasha sound like a bad guy.

It's just that earlier Kagome had said that she wasn't ready for certain..."activities" yet, but something told Sango that Inuyasha was.

What Miroku had said was true, though; they WOULDN'T have hired him if he was a slacker and a bad person.

To make her guilt even worse, on top of it all, she'd known Inuyasha for a VERY long time; almost as long as she'd known Miroku. Then, suddenly, she started saying these things that he might try to do with Kagome? Which probably wasn't going to even happen, even though it was obvious he liked her a lot?

It was true that IF he was asked point blank "do you like Kagome?" he would probably reply with, "no, I hate the wench."

Jeeze, talk about denial.

Inuyasha was just the sort of person that would never admit his feelings to someone he liked; he didn't even do that for Kikyo. SHE had been the one to ask HIM out to a movie, which he'd cooly agreed to, because at that time he liked her.

Sango got angry at her thoughts, because she hated Kikyo. Nornally, she could get along with ANY person, no matter what their personality was like.

But...

When she'd first met Kikyo, she'd been cooly ignored and given a cold, mean stare which clearly stated "leave me alone, you loser"  
Ever since the first and last day they'd met, she hated the girl with a passion.

Unfortunately, the single, minor situation didn't even begin to describe her hatred for the girl. The following situation did, though.

It was also the way she treated Kagome. Although she only found out a little while ago, Sango and Kagome had both shared their disliking for her.

Kagome told her story of how the first day they'd met, she'd been called a "wannabe clone of Kikyo", only because they looked REMOTELY similar. Not only that, but Kikyo often said mean things to Kagome, even though she didn't deserve it. Kagome didn't know why she was hated so much, but she did her best not to care.

Either way, Kikyo confused the hell out of Kagome to no end. When Kikyo approached her one day, this made her even more confused,

"Keep away from my boyfriend, or you'll pay dearly."

No one else had heard her demand, so at the time, Kagome had nodded weakly. Did she even KNOW Kikyo's boyfriend? Probably not.

The rest of high school had zoomed by uneventfully, and as a side note, Kagome never DID find out who Kikyo's boyfriend was.

Things didn't matter anymore, according to Kagome, who said she'd gotten over it.

"It was a long time ago," she'd said with a forced smile, and then changed the subject.

Shaking her head of the earlier thoughts, she looked over at Miroku, who'd just pulled into their driveway.

"I'm sorry for saying those things about Inuyasha...but I'm just looking out for Kagome, you know? She's...special to me, somehow..." Sango confessed in a sorrowful whisper.

"I know you didn't mean it," he replied easily in acceptance of her apology.

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before climbing out of the driver's seat.

"I'm still kinda hungry...wanna 'get' me something?" He asked in a suggestive whisper.

"Pervert," she whispered back as they made their way to the bedroom...

XxXx

He was in denial; she could feel it. Sesshoumaru LIKED her, or was at least INTERESTED...why else would he pay her so much attention?

When it came to knowing about feelings, Rin was the expert. She was the one that had always told her friends what guys liked them. Rin called it intuition, and a little bit of luck.

Even though she had an easy time in helping out her friends, she found it was harder to do the same for herself. Obviously she could tell when a guy liked her, but she could never really scale and have an idea as to how much.

Overall, Rin was a fairly innocent girl. She'd only had one boyfriend, and it was a huge mistake. It ended so quickly that he hadn't even gotten the opportunity to kiss her. If you asked her, she'd tell you, "I think I hide the innocent-factor farily well," which was the honest truth.

The last thing she wanted was boys knowing about her innocence; then she'd have every available (and probably UNAVAILABLE) guy on her tail, which was exactly what she DIDN'T want.

Lots of girls, like Yura for example, could play the flirting games and have some-what meaningless relationships. Rin couldn't do something like that, because she was searching for L-O-V-E.

Don't get Rin wrong, though; she loves Yura with all her heart...it's just that having one night stands or short flings weren't going to get a stable man and family down the line.

Even though Rin didn't know Sesshoumaru very well, one thing was certain: she definately wanted to get to know him better.

Despite his cold and cynical exterior, Rin had the warm determination of cracking his inner shield made of ice. He was human, and no matter how much he chose to hide it, he had feelings and emotions just like anyone else.

It was just up to her to go digging around for them, and pray she wouldn't delve too deep. Maybe the reason why he was so cold was due to a bitter situation from the past...

No matter, Rin would trek through the mountains of snow and bitter cold to hopefully find the REAL Sesshoumaru that was hidden beneath his frosty image.

XxXx


	9. Chapter 9

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, these are starting to get annoying. I don't know how some authors can write 50+ chapter stories, and then have to write a disclaimer for each one….I don't own any of the Inuyasha series. Happy, Rumiko?

**DC says:** WARNING TO ALL READERS: This chapter contains lots, and LOTS of fluff. **Definition of fluff:** A soft substance that comes off of clothes when they are washed, or a blanket/other thing that feels nice against your skin.

-The readers sigh heavily, and correct DC-

**The readers say:** Fluff consists of warm romance and cute loving scenes. You're so silly, DC.

**DC says:** Oops! All right, everyone! Get ready to have a WAFF! (Warm And Fluffy Feeling)

XxXx

**Chapter 9**

Kagome's loud and annoying alarm went off at 6:00am the next morning, after the "celebration" from last night.

The minute it went off, Kagome nearly jumped out of the bed in fright. Shoving off the covers angrily, she shivered from the loss of warmth.

Smiling at the sleeping form of Inuyasha, she walked over to her dresser to pull out the day's undergarments.

A sudden looming shadow from over her shoulder made her clutch the modest choice to her chest in slight embarrassment.

"You should wear these," he said, holding onto a lacy, sexy white bra and panty set.

Grabbing the garments from him, she threw them back into the drawer, and fumed at him.

"You're supposed to be **sleeping**!" she snapped coldly.

"How could anyone sleep through your **snoring**? It makes quite a racquet, you know!"

"Now that, Mr.Taisho, was a lie. I know for a fact that I don't snore."

Huffing as she made her way to the bathroom, a hand on Kagome's shoulder forced her to turn around.

"What **now**? I need to shower before I go to school. Unlike SOME people, I like to be clean everyday."

"You aren't the only one; I do the same. I guess we'll have to share," he said in a way that, surprisingly, DIDN'T sound dirty.

"Fine; I'll get Souta's swimming gear; I'm sure you can fit into it. I'll wear my swimming suit, and then we can get the ordeal over with as quickly as possible."

Kagome left her room, and then began to creep into Souta's, because he was still sleeping. He tended to be lazy, and not shower until he got home from school.

Opening his dresser, she prayed it wouldn't squeak, like it sometimes did. The gods must have been on her side that day, because they kept quiet. Quickly, she pulled out the boxer swimming shorts, and bolted out of his room, to go back to hers.

"Here," she said as she carelessly tossed him the black boxers.

"I'll change in the bathroom, while you change out here," Inuyasha said quickly, and before Kagome could protest, he'd already closed and locked the bathroom door.

Changing quietly into her extremely skimpy two piece swimsuit, Kagome cringed at her appearance in the full length mirror. God, did she ever look slutty.

It wasn't her fault, though; it'd been Rin and Yura that had convinced her to get it. They said that it looked so good, and suited her best out of all the others she'd tried on earlier. Not to mention it was a good price, so the factors of buying the sexy suit were high-stacked against her feelings of modesty. Kagome bought the damn thing, and in return, rarely wore it.

Turning around from the full length mirror, she saw Inuyasha walk out in her brother's clothes, and physically had to stop her jaw from dropping open. He looked so GOOD, and so…well…SEXY!

The boxers were loose, but not so much that they were falling. The boxers fit properly everywhere they needed to fit, and to top it all off, they left the rest of his body naked.

Oh my.

Inuyasha had a worse situation with Kagome, because seeing her like that made him want to kiss her…everywhere.

_Red definitely suits her…_he took down as a mental note for in the future.

He was surprised, though; Inuyasha was honestly expecting a loose, VERY modest one piece in a nasty colour, not a sexy hot-red two piece. Something inside him said "who cares WHY she's wearing it, just be grateful that she IS," and he agreed wholeheartedly.

Instincts kicked in again, and he began to move towards her without being able to control it. He decided that Kagome was his new "territory" now, and he had to **"explore"** it…

"Kagome…I…you…look so…" he was at a loss for words, and hoped she would help him out.

Or, she could take that completely in the wrong way.

"Slutty, I know. I hate this thing; I can't find the one piece."

He looked down intently in to her face, and had the gall to tell her,

"That isn't what I meant…I mean, about the slutty thing…"

He paused for a moment, and then added,

"I'm glad you couldn't find the one piece."

Kagome was becoming increasingly nervous as the seconds ticked by, and decided that something had to be done about it.

After all, she still hated his guts, didn't she?

"Look, it's already 6:15am. I can't waste my time standing here like this, so let's hurry up and shower already! I want to get it over with."

Walking past him, she double checked that there were two clean towels, and then began to start the shower.

Steam soon began to emit from the bathroom, which was what finally made him join her.

Pulling the curtain aside, he got inside and then pulled it closed behind him.

He half expected it to be Miroku in there, but smiled slightly when he saw the red two piece clinging to Kagome's curves from the water.

For some reason, Kagome thought, everything looks so good when moistened by water…

Feeling Inuyasha behind her, she turned to offer him the shampoo bottle. Kagome had already washed her hair once, and was in the process of washing it a second time.

Inuyasha took the bottle and set it aside as he then began to wash Kagome's hair.

It surprised her at first, but it actually felt really nice. She couldn't help saying "Mmmm…" as his fingers massaged her scalp.

Inuyasha smiled when he heard this, and decided not to push his luck. When her hair was lathered enough, he stopped and began to wash his own hair.

Kagome very nearly moaned at the loss of soothing contact, but kept herself under control.

Rinsing out the shampoo, she then grabbed the bar of soap to wash her body, such as her arms, legs, and face. She realized that it was harder to do with half the normal amount of space, but she managed.

They switched spots afterwards, so Inuyasha got the shower to rinse off while Kagome was soaping herself.

It was very strange, because these sorts of situations were supposed to normally be for the very intimate couples, which they definitely weren't; but for some reason, it felt so…right.

"Nooo!" her mind screamed. This WASN'T supposed to feel like ANYTHING; Kagome was supposed to hate him. Hate, hate, HATE!

Her heart, despite what she'd decided, said otherwise. She **liked** quarreling with him, and she **liked** sleeping (innocently) with him last night...Kagome** liked** his silver hair, body, and EVERYTHING about him…

This was so hopeless…she barely even knew him, and she already liked him? What was she going to do now? One thing was for sure; she definitely wouldn't let Inuyasha know about it.

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome, don't you want to rinse off, and give me the bar of soap that you've been using for the past five minutes?"

Kagome snapped out of thinking mode, and blushed slightly. Handing him the soap, they switched spots again, but this time, she was ever more conscious of his body brushing against hers.

She suddenly felt cold, and goose-bumps pricked her skin. Inuyasha noticed, and wrapped his arms around her. Immediately, the goose-bumps went away, and she felt gooey-warm one again.

"Th-thanks," she said shyly against his shoulder, but he heard her all the same.

Kagome bit her lip, and wondered how much time had gone by. Probably too much for her liking…

"Uhh…I think we better hurry up now, because I don't want to be late for school. It's the last day before exams start, and they'll be giving us lots of informa…"

His lips crashed over hers, proving to be an effective method of silencing her.

"I understand," he said after he pulled away, and then added, "If you need any help…you can always come to me. I'd help you with your studying anytime."

"Although I don't think I'll need your help, thanks again, Inuyasha…" she said with a grateful smile on her face.

Akwardly, they pulled away from one another, and stepped out of the shower.

Kagome quickly handed him a towel, not wanting to look at his ripped abs or well-toned chest anymore; it was making her too self conscious.

Avoiding his confused look, she instructed him to change in the bathroom while she changed in the bedroom. He nodded in agreement, so Kagome closed the door behind her as she left. (**A/N #1:** In case you haven't figured it out yet, there's a bathroom in Kagome's room that can only be accessed from entering her bedroom.)

When he walked out a few minutes later, fully changed, he found Kagome in her short green pleated school skirt and white shirt.

"Oh good; it's only 6:45am, so I'll have enough time to eat!"

Before Inuyasha could respond, a knock sounded on Kagome's door.

Kagome panicked, and did the only thing she could think of. Throwing open the window, she got Inuyasha to walk out of it, and onto the tree limb just outside her room. Shutting the window and pulling the curtains closed just in time made her sigh with relief.

Her mother walked in a second later, with a smile on her face.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you wanted breakfast," her mother voiced as she smiled again.

"Yes please! I love your breakfasts, I wish I had time for them everyday…" Kagome replied with a smile of her own.

"Wonderful! It's already downstairs and waiting for you!"

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes," Kagome said happily, returning her mother's sweetness.

Kagome's mother smiled for a third time before leaving the room, and closed the door behind her as she left.

Kagome sighed with relief, and then ran to the window. Even though it was late spring, if you had wet hair during the early morning, anyone would be frozen by now.

Opening the curtains, and then the window, Kagome came to a shock.

That wasn't Inuyasha, was it?

Well…she knew it was him, but then again it wasn't…

"Kagome, let me explain," he rushed.

Looking at her wristwatch, Kagome gulped and nodded.

"You'd better, and quick."

XxXx

Sango woke up entangled in Miroku, but she had no complaints.

Last night had been a lot of "fun," to say the least.

Kissing his lips softly was her way of waking him up from slumber. He'd probably tired himself out last night, seeing how he insisted on doing all the "work."

(**A/N #2:** It's a teen rated fic, so I can't write my infamous lemons and saucy details unless I up the rating to "M." Should I? You guys are the judge of that!)

"Sango, I don't want to leave our bed," he moaned, clutching her naked form to his chest.

"Yeah, well…we have to work on our next commercial," she added her famous no-nonsense tone.

"Can't we take a day off of work from our **own** studio? We finished Kagome's commercial in** one** day! Doesn't that make us deserving of a break?"

He began to run his hands down her chest, gently over her breasts.

Unfortunately for Sango, he was very, **very** persuasive, and she found herself giving into his demands…for now.

As a mental note while her brain was still coherent, she decided that calling Inuyasha and finding about what happened with him and Kagome last night was a** must**.

But, for now…

Miroku glided his stealthy fingers away from her chest, and worked his way downwards. Sango sighed in contentment, and closed her eyes.

God, he was such a pervert sometimes, but he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

Ah, maybe taking the day off wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

(**A/N #3:** The Mir/San short, sexy part was dedicated specially to my reader/fan, "mylovemiroku" because I know she loves that stuff.)

XxXx

Rin left her home cheerfully as she walked to the university. It was fairly close by, so she only drove when it was raining, or when the weather conditions outside were not favourable.

Passing through the community she knew so well, Rin stopped when a familiar voice called her name from behind.

"Rin!" Yura called, running after her friend.

"Oh! Hello, Yura! I walked by your house, but I didn't see you. Maybe you slept in by accident, or something?"

"I guess you could say that," Yura said as a devilish grin lit her features.

"Oh no…you don't mean…ANOTHER boyfriend? You know, you should really stop doing this…"

Yura waved her hands in front of herself in a form of defense.

"No, no, no, it isn't what you think! He's a really nice guy, I promise! He even told me that he'd been with Kikyou, but regretted it. Anyway, he said that since about a few weeks ago, he's liked me a lot. I told him that I'd had no idea, but I decided to give him a chance. He's a really great guy, I promise!"

Rin sighed, and felt curiosity build inside her.

"You keep telling me "him" and "he," but I want to know who "HE" is! What's his name?"

"Naraku Yamoto, and he's been in university a year longer than us. He's studying computer engineering, but I didn't know that until he told me earlier. Anyway, I think something could happen between us, an I don't mean a fling or anything like that. I've recently discovered that I want to find love, and a guy that'll always be there for me, you know?"

Rin nodded her head, slightly shocked, but mostly proud from her friend's confession.

"I hope things work out for you guys, I really do!" Rin hugged her friend tightly, but when Yura squealed, she pulled away.

"Why did you squeal? Did we forget about something?"

"If we don't run, we're going to be **late!**"

XxXx

Kikyou called Naraku earlier that morning, and wasn't happy with what she was told.

"Naraku, I want you to come over later tonight, but I'm sure you already know why…"

"Kikyou, I have some bad news that I need to tell you."

Kikyou sighed on the other end of the phone, and quickly said,

"Yes darling, but make it fast."

"I refuse to see you anymore; I have a girlfriend now, and I love her more than anything in the world. If you need someone to play around with, it isn't me. Go and get one of your other boy toys, because I'm not interested in sluts."

He took a deep breath and looked at the clock, knowing class would be starting fairly soon.

Before she could retaliate, he continued bravely forwards.

"I need to go and get ready for class. Goodbye Kikyou," and then he hung up.

(**A/N #4:** Naraku, in this story, is a good guy, and isn't one of the sneaky types. I just wanted to let everyone know, if they didn't already.)

Kikyou screamed in outrage at having been dumped **two** times. Nothing had worked out for her lately, but that was okay. She would get her revenge on Kagome soon enough; the stupid girl had gone too far when she'd stolen Inuyasha away from her.

Although he didn't say anything about it, Kikyou knew she was involved with Inuyasha. She'd seen the contact commercials, and nearly burst in rage when she saw Kagome as the model. It was far too coincidental for her to just appear in a commercial, and not be involved with her previous lover.

She hated everything about Kagome; she had that happy, smiling nature that everyone liked. Although (in her opinion) she wasn't as pretty as herself, this Kagome girl could pass off as "cute."

It was because of Kagome that she'd fallen in status during high school…

People began to hate Kikyou for her commanding nature, and then began to tell her that she should be more like Kagome.

That had done it.

She'd hated that a lot, but the worst thing was when she'd been dumped by Inuyasha a while ago. Kagome **must** have been the one to organize it, she told herself.

Kagome would pay for taking Inuyasha away from her, and when she was finished, Kagome would be out of the picture. When Kagome was gone, Inuyasha would be hers once more…

Looking at her watch, she stopped thinking of her revengeful behaviour, and began to get ready for her volunteer work.

In more ways than one, work sucked, even for the infamous Kikyou…

XxXx

**Review Notes: **

(CHAPTER 6 REVIEW NOTES, STARTING BELOW)

**final fantasy and inuyasha rule**– LOL! Thanks for the RAINBOW doughnut and cookie! That might be far too exciting for me :D Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth** – Whoa…I get a MASSIVE cookie that's so big that you can't even move it? –Sniffles- I'm so excited…thank you so much! Oh yeah, I forgot you like Kikyou bashing. I think that by the end of chapter 9, you'll love me if you don't already, LOL! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Phenomenon** – Rin is 18 or 19, the same age as Kagome and Yura, to answer your previous question, which is rather late in being answered. Ahaha! I think you're the only one that mentioned the hobo in reviews…I liked the hobo, LOL! I don't really have a "truckload" of reviews, though; maybe ten per chapter, if I'm lucky, but I'm not complaining! I hope you don't think Kagome's friends are dingy anymore…I didn't mean to make them sound bad. I like how her friends are, being so supportive and everything with one another. LOL, I laughed at your "And as an ending note, I will say that I still think Kag's friends are dingy. Yes, almost as dingy as Kikyo" too, if it's any consolation. Thanks again for being my editor, and I'll be sure to give you more details later, okay? Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – Yay! At least I can count on ONE person to review on every chapter, and that makes me excited. Thank you! I love to ramble too, so don't mind me if I do that in my fanfictions or review notes…(my eyes are green, by the way, and I love them as much as you love yours, LOL!) Oh my god that reminds me…when you said,

"I am WAY missing my Houshi-sama (a.k.a. my lover). -Sango comes charging toward me with her Hiraikotsu- AH! Gotta go! Until next time.."

I cracked up LAUGHING…LOL! Ahhhh! I loved it. Anyways… Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**katsy** – I loathe Kikyou so much…I'd never want to pair her with Inuyasha, and not even Naraku…even HE is too good for her, LOL! I'm glad you feel better after reading my fic…because so do I, LOL! Anyways… Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**greendaygirl14** – I'll update as fast as I can, I promise, okay greendaygirl? I love your enthusiasm for this fic! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi (review 1 out of 2) **– I'm glad you aren't mad, then! I'd feel bad if you were. (BTW: I agree with the whole dumping Kikyou thing…that's why I did it again in chapter 9, LOL!) Of COURSE Sesshou was shocked! Wouldn't YOU be if a hot guy suddenly kissed YOU, and then walked away smiling! I love the InuKag fluff…which is why I wrote even more of it in chapters 8 and 9, and probably in future chapters to come, lol! And you should know, better than others, that I ALWAYS update whenever I can. Thanks so much, Kiwi! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**QT** – It's okay if you don't review every chapter…even just once or twice is nice, you know? I write because I love to write…demanding reviews will not get you them. You just kind of have to…do your best, and see what people think, you know? Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**silence kills me** – Yeah, I agree with the almost-accident thing, but…I was feeling lazy, and wasn't even going to put that in the story, but then I thought, "Well, why not…" so I did, lol. I'm glad you've liked my "past two chapters" and I hope you continue liking future ones! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Yon **– "Cooliest" is definitely not a word, but you could make it one! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'll try to show some more "Rin" scenes, but I can only do so much with as many characters that I have to write about. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**moonmagicks** – Aaaww…you love my story? Damn, I feel so loved! I'm glad you liked the Sesshou-being-shocked part. I thought it was pretty funny, too! Of course I'll continue…whether that was a demand, or a request. –Winks- Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**lilrin13** – Interesting, eh? Thanks! I'm glad you like it, I think? Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi the Dog (review 2 out of 2)** – That's too bad that your author alert list is too full –frowns- Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait extra long for your reviews, right? It's all good, I promise. (BTW: I like reading WAF stories, too!) WOO HOO! My fic ROCKS-PRETTY-HARD bwahaha! I feel ultra fuzzily (I know that isn't a word) special! Thanks SOOOO much! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Toma** – Thanks! I don't really want to tell you, but the vacation sucked, LOL! Sorry to burst your bubble. –Weeps- Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**belinda** - LOLkinky ho, oh god that was funny. (And yes, I remember you. How could I forget?) Wah! You love me! YAYYYY! –Feels loved by belinda-

Aawww, would you really clone Inuyasha for me? That's the sweetest thing ever! YAY! I'll keep updating as long as you keep reviewing…make sense? –smiles- I'm kidding, I'll keep updating no matter what! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**(CHAPTER 7 REVIEW NOTES, STARTING BELOW) **

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth – Aw hell, public computers suck ASS! Especially when the mouse doesn't work, or when the internet is really slow… Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Phenomenon** – Ahahaha, this review is OLD. You are NOW my editor, so how do you like them apples? LOL! Yeah, I get what you mean by "she's acting like it's her time." Woo! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**moonmagicks** – Yay! It's wonderful…my story has been UPGRADED by moon! –laughs at her own crappy joke- I'll update as often as I can…wahhh! Rin…hehe…if you wanna see what's going on, you have to keep reading! I'll probably update soon again, seeing how I have chapters 10, 11, and 12 written out on paper from my cottage. (I wasn't being lazy when I was there…I was writing for this story, damnit!) Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Toma** – Yay! Thank you! I hope you like ALL of my chapters! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**carley** – Cliffhangers suck, eh? I do them SOMETIMES, but don't stress if I do. My updates are around once a week, so you don't have to wait too long. A lot of writers wait around 2-3 or more weeks until they update, which is sort of annoying at times, especially if the last chapter posted is a cliffy. Anyway…Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**angelofdeath2010** – I'm glad you think the story is cute…hehe I'd say the same thing, and it only got even CUTER in chapter 9, don't you think? Once again, I'll update whenever I can, probably around once a week. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Inukgirl** – I'll continue this story, don't worry! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**hanyou angel** – So many people keep telling me to update soon, and I'll update whenever I can, okay? –Smiles- Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – LOLthey're finally in bed together. Wowzers, you were waiting for that, eh? Well I DEDICATED chapter 9's MirSan fluff to you, so I hope you enjoyed it lots, okay? I hope you enjoy all my future chapters, and I hope you continue to support me! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**(CHAPTER 8 REVIEW NOTES, STARTING BELOW)**

**angellaggaine** – Aw, thanks angel. I hope you continue to love it, as the chapters progress! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth** – Why can't you respond to chapters anymore? Fanfiction . net is being gay again? Damnit…but then how do I know who's read the chapters, and if they liked it or not? That's so stupid…but…I'm sure it'll be fixed later, though. Or at least I hope so. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**moonmagicks** – Thanks! I'll update soon, I promise! –Smiles- I hope to hear another review from you again soon! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**DemonSaya** – I'm glad I hooked you like I did a few others with this fanfiction…-Grins evilly- Please DO keep an eye out for it, and I hope it doesn't disappoint you! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Toma** – Yay! I can't wait for more, either! LOL! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – I'm sorry if you didn't like Sango's rambling. I'll try not to do that so much in the future, since you seemingly hate it. At least you liked the fluff… Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**xXGintaGirlXx** – LOL! That was funny when you said, "so many twists and turns...now just make everyone admit their feelings" ahaha! I love it! I hope you continue to like all the twists and turns…but I'm afraid your demand cannot be met, at least not yet. If I made them all admit their feelings, there'd be no more story, and that would suck. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**(END OF ALL REVIEW NOTES)**

Until Chapter 10!

-DarkCrystalis


	10. Chapter 10

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Even with my powerful persuasions, I cannot make Inuyasha, or any of the people he knows, "mine." How pitiful…

XxXx

**Chapter 10**

"You have fifteen minutes to explain yourself, and your time starts now," Kagome said as she looked down at her watch, and then back at the "new" Inuyasha.

"Well…uhhhh…I don't really…uhhh…know where to start," Inuyasha stuttered lamely.

"Tick tock, tick tock! Don't waste my time standing there stammering! Tell me why you suddenly look like a dog!"

Inuyasha's soft white and pink ears flopped down against his head at Kagome's semi-harsh tone.

"It wasn't like I CHOSE for this to happen," he snapped, and then promptly crossed his arms over his chest in defense.

"Ten minutes!" Kagome announced, ignoring his previous comment and still waiting patiently for a suitable answer.

He sighed heavily, knowing that he would have to cave. Maybe she would believe him, just maybe…

After hearing his sigh of distress, she also crossed her arms, waiting for the explanation.

"I guess I'll tell you…" and then he muttered under his breath, "as if I have a choice…"

Looking at her intently, he continued onwards.

"A long time ago, around five hundred years ago, my ancestors were inu demons. I know this is hard to believe, but it's the truth.

Anyway, let's cut to the chase. When the female inu demons mated with male inu demons, the pups were also inu demons. This simple cycle continued over and over, but was ended with my father. His first mate was Arine, who happened to be a full inu demon. Hence, when they mated and bore Sesshoumaru, he too, was a full inu demon."

Kagome thought for a second, and then impatiently asked one of her burning questions.

"Okay, but how does that make you different from your family? Something tells me you aren't a "full inu demon," because you're lacking the fur-and-tail thing. Well…you have the natural silvery-white hair, at least. Oh, five more minutes, by the way," she added.

"What, only five more minutes! Later on, when Sesshoumaru was young, his mother died of an un-curable illness. My father loved Arine a lot, but he couldn't bear the thought of being alone for the rest of his life; well…that's what he said, anyway. Unsurprisingly, fairly soon after Arine's death, he met my mother, Izayoi. She was only a human, but my father loved her all the same."

"Inuyasha, get on with it already! A couple more minutes, TOPS!"

"Stop rushing me, wench! I don't have to tell you anything; be glad that I am. When they mated, naturally, I was born as a half-breed, and not a full demon, due to my mother's human traits. A half-demon or half-breed means that you are "mixed." Usually, "mixed" breeds are half-demon, and half human, which is what I am."

"That makes sense, but…I'm still confused about something. You've always looked like a human, until now. Why haven't I seen you in your "demon form," before now?"

Luckily, Inuyasha had a feeling that she would ask him this, so you could say that he was somewhat prepared for it.

"My father has kept concealment spells on us, ever since we were born. If we were to live in our demon forms today, could you imagine what our lives would be like? We'd be freaks of nature, ridiculed, and perhaps even experimented on…Anyway, each of us in my family are consistently under that spell, so our demon sides remain hidden."

"But…but…that doesn't make sense, EITHER! I SAW you in your "demon form" just now! Why didn't it stay hidden under the concealment spell?"

"The concealment spell, unfortunately, has some minor faults. If for whatever reason we become extremely hot, cold, very weak, or sick, we will transform into our demon side, as an instinctive form of protection. We can also transform under other circumstances, but let's not talk about that."

"Good idea! Besides, I'll probably find out about it later."

Under his breath, so Kagome couldn't hear him, he mumbled,_ That would mean we'd have to… _

Glancing at her watch, Kagome began to panic.

"Damnit, I have to go! I'm really sorry for the transformation thing and all! Umm…let me come back in ten minutes, and we'll discuss more then!"

Inuyasha nodded and absentmindedly rubbed his arms for warmth. His blood lost its previous coolness, so his demon form receded.

"Interesting," she murmured as she trailed her fingers across his arms.

Kagome then hugged him quickly, before bolting out of her room.

Inuyasha watched as the white door slammed shut accidentally, in her haste to get downstairs for breakfast.

A small smile graced his lips as he helplessly sat down on her soft bed.

He'd told her his secret, which he didn't tell any of his previous girlfriends, (not even Kikyou), and Kagome didn't hate him or disbelieve him.

This had to be some sort of miracle…

Silently, he wondered what exactly he'd gotten himself into…

Sighing, he lay down and closed his eyes, patiently waiting for Kagome to return.

XxXx

Sadly, the one day they'd taken off work was **bound** to be disturbed…and it was.

Inuyasha called Miroku's cell just after their third time "together," just when the couple were about to rest.

Growling, Miroku rolled over and picked up the thing he hated so much right now; his cell phone.

"Mmmmoshiiiii?" he managed to slur into the phone, still in his drowsy-sated state.

"Miroku, I need you to pick me up at Kagome's house. She just left for class, and no one else is around, because all her family members are out right now. I ended up spending the night here; it seems that she wanted me to stay."

After a small pause, he continued on in an irritated tone.

"Stop thinking perverted thoughts, and be here within twenty minutes, which should be ample time to detangle your hands from Sango's assets, put on clothes, and drag your ass over here."

Inuyasha promptly hung up, not bothering to wait for his friend's reply. He knew Miroku would show up; it was just how things were between them.

Miroku looked at the wide-eyed Sango, and then at his currently occupied hands, which were around Sango's form.

He moaned once more into his pillow, hating Inuyasha more than ever at that moment.

"Do you have time for a quickie?" he asked Sango perversely, and then got what he deserved: a slap in the face.

"Honestly! Inuyasha is counting on you to pick him up, and you're asking ME for MORE SEX!"

Her outraged expression made him frown, and turn his body away from her, so he couldn't see Sango's face.

Sango, feeling bad for her previous sentence's harsh tone, began to smirk evilly, and rolled on top of Miroku rather abruptly.

"A five minute orgy; let's see who can hit the jackpot first!" Sango said as she laughed, giving him "loving" in the ways she knew best.

My, my, my, wasn't she ever out of character today? Perhaps her husband's dirty ways were rubbing off on her…

Even still; Miroku didn't seem to have qualms about it all.

XxXx

Inuyasha walked off the Higurashi property and onto the side of the street, waiting impatiently for Miroku's arrival.

When Miroku actually DID get there, however, Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes at his best friend's appearance.

Messy hair, bags under his eyes, and a feeling of evilness confirmed last night and this morning's activities. He kept himself from throwing up, not wanting to envision his best friend doing deeds such as those, and entered the car, promptly inhaling the strong smell of sex.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Inuyasha turned his head away from Miroku.

"The LEAST you could have done was shower before you left! People like me have a delicate sense of smell, you know!"

"Yeah? Well there wasn't any TIME for that, Inuyasha. I wonder why…hmm…could it be because I was on a tight time limit?"

Then he added devilishly,

"And because me and Sango had a quickie before I left?"

"Oh gross," Inuyasha said as he promptly gagged.

He did NOT want to envision that.

"Too much information, dude…" was all he could manage to say.

XxXx

**Review Notes: **

**mylovemiroku –** 1) Of course I'd dedicate fluff to you, you're an amazing fan of mine! Thanks for saying I rule! -Grins- 2) I always respond to reviews; that would be very un-cool if I didn't. I'm glad I made you feel loved, though! 3) I was rather hoping that the people that got dedicated would be happy, because they've shown such an interest in my story, and have continued to support me. Thank you, SO MUCH, mylovemiroku, for being there to read this, and always giving me your input. It's really an honour, and I appreciate it. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**icemann** – Thanks for reviewing; I didn't even know that you were reading my story until you reviewed. Don't feel bad about it, though! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**DemonSaya** – LOL! It wouldn't be as sexy, in my opinion, if Kagome was the one laying on all the moves. Isn't that usually a guy's job, even in real-life? I think so…I'd never be able to do that! Anyway… Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**angellaggaine** – I loved making Kikyou get dumped for the second time…it was too funny. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Phenomenon** – I love cliffhangers…but you already know that, lol. I already stated how they ended up like that, in the middle of chapter eight, I believe; just before Rin's thoughts. (just to answer your previous question.) Oh, I'll completely agree about school teacher's being slave masters…I'll be starting college on September 6th, so that's not going to be fun, in terms of workload. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi The Dog** – Aw, I'm glad you loved the fuzzies! They made me feel warm inside, too! Hm…as for your full-author-alert-list thing, I don't mind if you can't find room for my story. After all, you sound like a busy girl; if you don't review for my chapters, I'll know why. Don't sweat it! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future! P.S. I'm sorry for confusing you with "the other" Kiwi. I'll have to straighten that out…

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth** – What the hell kind of email is that? Do you truly review that often? Please stop reviwing, on my account! I'd hate it if you lost your pen-name and such; that would be a disaster! You'd lose EVERYTHING…oh my. Thanks for the complimenting of the Kikyou bashing; hehe I didn't feel not one bit bad about doing that. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future! P.S. I like cookies more than Twizzlers, LOL!

**moonmagicks** – I don't mind Kikyou, but most of the people on the fanfiction website are Kikyou haters; if I made a fanfiction with a likable Kikyou, people might not read my story. So, technically, if I did that, and that happened, there would be no point in posting it, right? I would never quit this story, as a reply to your "demand," from earlier. I've never quit on a story before, and I won't do that now! It's KINDA almost done, anyway, and I WANT to finish it! Thanks for the ribbon, but…hehe, maybe the ribbon WAS too big…how will I show it off to everyone now? -Ponders about it, and shrugs her shoulders- Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**final fantasy and inuyasha rule** – I LIKED that, LOL! When you said the "update soon or else I'll give you more doughnuts and cookies," that was too funny! Anyway… Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

THANKS EVERYONE!

Until Chapter 11!

-DarkCrystalis


	11. Chapter 11

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and it sucks.

**XxXx**

**Chapter 11 **

**At the Yamota University, Around 4pm…**

Yura and Rin stretched their arms and legs as they left their English class.

"That exam was SO EASY!" Rin exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, anyone could pass that, as long as they read the book," Yura added in a thoughtful manner.

"It's also good that it was our last exam. We're finished for the rest of…well…we're FINISHED!" Rin laughed, hugging Yura tightly as they waited for Kagome.

"Eh…? She looks depressed," Yura commented as she observed Kagome moving towards them.

"Maybe she didn't do too well on her exam?" Rin commented, not liking the sad feeling that was currently clouding her heart.

"That's not possible," Yura said on a growl, oblivious to Rin's caring voice. "She NEVER fails exams; no matter how badly she thinks she's done, it's never bad at all!"

"That's very true…" Rin added as Kagome stopped in front of them.

"Hey guys! How did your exams go?" Kagome's previous frown was gone, and now a pure smile was in its place.

"Easy breezing, Kags; what about yours?"

"I think I did fairly well, but that's not unusual for me, is it?"

Yura and Rin looked skeptically at one another, and decided that something was definitely wrong with Kagome. No one just suddenly smiles when they were upset about something beforehand; silently, the two decided that they were going to get to the root of the problem.

"Let's go to the café, and catch up on things!" Rin announced happily, placing one hand in each of theirs to drag them forwards.

Allowing themselves to be pulled by Rin's insistence, they left the University for the second last time in their lives; the last would be after their graduation, in November.

Next year, they wouldn't be returning to the scholarly structure that had taught them so much, and shown them all the different types of people in the world. The friends they had made during their "stay," would surely be missed.

Kagome sighed as they skipped like children down the steps; it was just like the good old days again.

Reality crashed down on her, however, when Kagome saw something, or rather someone, she recognized.

It was a bright red, five seat convertible, and the driver had long, silver hair…

"Inu…yasha?"

He gave her a smile, which was rare, and gestured for them to come closer.

"Hey…am I interrupting something? I just thought I could pick you up and take you to the café, or something…"

Rin decided that she wanted to be known by Kagome's "friend," so she was the first to speak.

"Hello! My name is Rin, and this is Yura. All three of us have been friends for…well…ever since we were young and all…" a pinch from Yura stopped her from rambling on.

"Oh! That sounds wonderful; would you like to join Kagome and I at the café?"

"We'd love to!"

"Alright then, hop on in, there's lots of room in the back!"

The two girls hopped in as if they were giddy teenagers while Kagome stood off to the side in slight shock. Inuyasha's coming here and offering to take them all to the café obviously hadn't sunk in yet.

"Kagome…are you coming?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her dazed face snap back to reality.

"Uh…well…yes; of course!" she answered with a smile immediately replacing her shock as she jumped into the front seat.

Inuyasha noticed her strange antics, and decided that whenever they were alone, he would speak to her about it.

For now, though, he was going to be consistently occupied by Rin's questions.

"You MUST be Sesshoumaru's brother! You guys look SO ALIKE it's uncanny! Do you have his phone number? It's rather annoying to keep going to the pool to see him."

"Eh…sure, why not..."

Inuyasha, absentmindedly, scribbled down the number on the nearest piece of paper as everyone got comfortable.

"Thanks so much!" Rin said as she soared with happiness.

"Geeze Rin; go out with him already!" Yura said as she watched the star-struck Rin.

"I won't chase him, though; besides, if he likes me, he'll go after me."

Inuyasha, after hearing Rin's determined statement, began to laugh until water filled his eyes.

Rin cocked her head to the side in confusion, and waited patiently for an explanation.

"You see," he began once he could speak, "Sesshoumaru is an ass, simply put. He is mean and cold; and even I can't recall a time when he's smiled. The chances of him making advances on a girl are so little that…you probably have a better chance of winning a billion dollar lottery." More laughter continued after his words, and he had to physically stop himself from continuing.

"My apologies, Rin," he added when he completely stopped. "It's just the way he is; he never shares his thoughts or feelings, especially after…ah, forget about that."

"Especially after…? What were you going to say, Inuyasha?" Rin begged despairingly.

"I THINK he was involved with someone a long time ago, and fir a certain reason, things didn't work out. I have a feeling that she died, but he never told us what happened. All I know is that we aren't allowed to bring her up in a conversation."

Rin hung onto his every word, and looked down at her hands in her lap. Tears filled her eyes, and a couple managed to fall down her cheeks.

Kagome felt for her friend, so before she could think about what she was saying, the words flew out of her mouth uncontrollably.

"Rin, don't cry! I know what it's like to feel pain and be confused about feelings…I mean, I'm sure that he doesn't still love her or anything. He's shown interest in you, hasn't he? What's happened to your determination to crack his shield of ice, and tap into his emotions? It's not healthy to keep things like that inside…"

Kagome took a deep breath, and continued.

"You know that if you talk to him more and more, he'll start loving your irresistible personality; things will turn out for you! If not now, then they will eventually, and that's all that matters. Men have always liked you for who you are, although I can't really say the same for myself," she said with a slight laugh.

"That's not true, Kagome! Guys have always liked you, it's just that the right one hasn't come along yet. Look at me, for example; I've had so many boyfriends, and even after ten relationships I haven't found the right one yet. The only one that's ever stood a chance to have blossoming love is the one I'm currently in," Yura added wistfully.

"Naraku is a treasure for me, and I'm glad I met him. Your personality is more lovable than mine, and that's the truth; so I'm sure you'll have a much easier time finding your soul mate."

Kagome sniffled and smiled at her two best friends sitting behind her.

"Thanks a lot, guys…" she said as a genuine smile appeared on her face.

"Let's get some coffee! I need something to pick me back up after that heavy conversation," Rin piped up.

"I'm in accordance with that one," Kagome added.

Leaving the car, they walked into the café, and sat at Kagome's regular spot.

After a couple minutes of waiting, Inuyasha flagged down a waitress, and called out the order.

"Eh, waitress? Four extra-caffeinated, double-double coffees, please!"

XxXx

After driving Rin and Yura home, Inuyasha stopped the car in front of Kagome's home.

"What's wrong, Kagome? You've been down ever since I saw you today, even though you've tried to hide it."

A few minutes of tense silence went by, but Kagome managed to voice her thoughts.

"I'm just…confused…" she mumbled as she looked away from his intense gaze.

"About what?"

Kagome became increasingly nervous and embarrassed as the seconds ticked by.

"About…uh…"

Inuyasha was dieing of wonderment, so he voiced his frustration in a slightly calmer tone.

"Come on, just say it, damn it!"

"About US, okay? What is "this" that we have? Does "it" mean anything? Do we even HAVE anything? I can't keep being left out in the dark, Inuyasha! I just can't…and if you have a hard time understa…"

Inuyasha's lips promptly glided over hers to cease her consistent flow of words.

His tongue ran around the inside of Kagome's mouth, easing the tension that overwhelmed her.

Kagome lowered her head, abruptly cutting off the kiss that they'd been sharing.

"I need to know," she said desperately as tears filled her eyes.

"I…I don't…don't know what "this" is, because I've never felt like "this" before."

"What do you feel for me, what am I worth to you?" She asked, keeping her head lowered and hands over her face.

Inuyasha didn't have a reply for those questions; he just didn't know!

Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes, and she let out a few quiet sobs, knowing that she couldn't control all the tension in her body anymore.

Looking up at him as the water streaked down her face, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I think it's best we…k-keep away f-from each other, or at least un-until you f-figure out how much I m-m-mean t-t-to you," she stuttered as another heart wrenching sob left her body. After getting the difficult words out, she ran out of the car, towards her house.

"Kagome, don't say that! Please don't do this!" Inuyasha's pleading, however, fell upon deaf ears.

His head drooped to the steering wheel, as depression overwhelmed him.

There was no question that he liked Kagome, but he wasn't ready to say that he loved her yet. Inuyasha didn't want to rush into anything, but by being unsure of his feelings towards Kagome, he'd pushed her away; perhaps even ruined what they had…

Driving away after the water subsided from pouring out of his eyes, Inuyasha zoned out of everything.

Without Kagome colouring his life, everything was a blur…

XxXx

Kagome had similar feelings, as she sat in her darkened room on the bed.

She knew she was worth something to Inuyasha; but just being a "something" wasn't good enough; it needed to be announced.

Kagome wouldn't settle for being "liked" or "lusted" after; she wanted to be loved more than anything.  
She wanted to be loved by Inuyasha, she realized sadly.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered breathlessly into the darkness of her room, and then began to sob once more.

"I love him, so much…"

…

Tears kept Kagome from entering the dream realm for that night, and another to come. In fact, she'd gotten so little sleep and food in the past few days that even her family noticed.

She never ate, she never slept; and then she started getting weaker, and weaker as the days went by…

Her mind, body, and soul deteriorated increasingly without any signs of stopping. Something had to be done, before she got irreparably ill…

XxXx

**Review Notes: **

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth** –It's okay, my teeth are probably made of metal from all the cavaties I've gotten throughout my lift…although that one cookie I couldn't eat…it was a tad too hard…so I threw it out. My apologies, lol; I hope that was the hockey puck one…Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**final fantasy and inuyasha rule** – Omg…everyone is feeding me…do you want me to get so fat that I can't even type anymore? My goodness that would be dredful…but thanks for the cookie anyway! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!  
**  
EE's Skysong** – Something BEARABLE? My god, is my writing only "bearable" for you? Oi, that makes me sad. Well…you DID say it was great stuff…so you MUST like it. YAY! A new fan! Yes, I get it now! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**camille blackfox** – I'm glad you like "my version" of an alternate universe involving Inuyasha characters. I'll admit that this story is pretty different from all the alternate universe ones I've read…but I don't mean to sound full of myself when I say that. Thank you for your interest! Oh, and don't feel sorry for Kikyou…things haven't even begun to start yet; and trust me, if you feel sorry for her now, you'll kick yourself later on, near the end of the fic. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – Ahhhh…yeah, Inuyasha did a lot of talking this chapter, but these things NEEDED to be explained. I think I did an OK job with it, but perhaps could have shortened it somehow…anyway…I'm glad you like the new Sango! I was sort of afraid that you wouldn't…(and your attempt at French sucks, LOL, I'M KIDDING!) Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Nomadgirl66** – I'm glad you're addicted! I see you have been given a shot of ILDCsS. (I Love DarkCrystalis's Story) Thanks! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi The Dog** – I'm glad that you know what Inuyasha looks like now – I would never want ANY of my readers to be confused; I try really hard to point out things that needed to be known. Thank you…you're one of my biggest reviewers, and I look forward to each and every one of your reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Hanako Horigome** – Thanks so much! I will update soon again, I think! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!  
**  
MoonKitii** – Yes, finally…so many people were looking forward to that happening; it's kinda scary, in a good way? LOL! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**Lady Storm** – Is it weird, Lady Storm? I actually kind of like it…I think there might be more minor explinations as the story goes along, but I can't promise anything. I hope you like it, though; it would be sad if you didn't. Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**inuyashaandkagomefanforev** – Aw, I'm glad you like the fuzzies! Don't they just make you warm and tingly inside? Hehe, I love that feeling! Oh my, more food…but…what IS a "pudding pop"? I don't think we have those in Canada… Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**DemonSaya** – I like seeing them get flustered too, or putting them in uncomfortable situations…wahhh isn't that so cruel? BWAAHAHA! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

**kyasarinyume07** – YAY! Another new fan! I get one or so every few chapters, and it's WONDERFUL! I hope you like where this is going! Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!

Until Chapter 12!

-DarkCrystalis


	12. Chapter 12

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or his friends; end of story.

XxXx

**Chapter 12**

"Kagome, you HAVE to eat something," her mother commanded in a stern tone.

She hadn't eaten anything worthy of a meal in the past three days, and something was definitely going to be done about it.

"Are you ill, have the stomach flu, or a cold? In addition to not eating, you've had huge problems sleeping; the dark circles under your eyes are proof of that. What's going on, Kagome?"

Kagome looked tiredly at her mother, and finally managed a weak response.

"Mom, I'm fine…don't you think that if I had a problem, I'd talk to you or someone else about it?"

"I honestly wouldn't know, but I do know this: we're taking you to the hospital right now, no discussion. I worry for you, Kagome; you're my daughter, I love you and care for you. I'm sure that if you were in my shoes, you'd do the same thing."

She seriously contemplated what her mother was telling her, and ended up having to nod solemnly. It was true; if she had a daughter and she was sick, or in danger of being so, she'd take her to the hospital, too. Or at least the doctor's office, but Kagome's situation seemed to be on the more desperate side.

"I guess I'll go, then…" she trailed off, following her mother out of the house weakly.  
_  
What's wrong with me?_

XxXx

When they arrived, Kira (**A/N:** I think I called Kagome's mother that before? I hope I did…) and Kagome sat patiently in the waiting room for their turn.

After only two hours of waiting, they were brought to one of the private hospital rooms by a nurse. Kagome lay down on the bed, closing her eyes in exhaustion; just going this far had made her tired.

The doctor walked in as quietly as a stealthy cat, and then boomed out his formal introduction.

"Good afternoon! My name is Shippo Kiro and I'll be attending to you today. Now, I wonder what the problem might be with you, Miss…?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she replied in a non committal tone.

"Right, Ms.Higurashi. You look tired, and underweight. Have you been eating and sleeping properly within the past few days? Your skin's pigment is pale, and it shows lack of vitamins and proper nutrition. You also have the dark circles under your eyes, which indicate poor sleeping patters as of recent."

Damn, he was good.

"You're right; I haven't been eating or sleeping at all. I've just…lost interest, I guess you could say."

"Lost interest? Are you anorexic, or feel that you need to lose weight? Do nightmares plague your thoughts and prevent you from sleeping?"

"I'm not hungry, and I am unable to sleep," she replied vaguely.

"Not hungry? You must be starving after eating very little for three days; you should have gained a tremendous appetite."

Kagome nibbled on her lip at having been cornered. She looked pleadingly at the doctor, but he understood what she meant by the desperation in her eyes.

"Mrs. Higurashi, would you please step out while Miss Kagome and I have a chat?"

She looked hesitant, but decided that this was for the best. Besides, her daughter was capable and old enough to being alone with a doctor in a hospital room.

After Kira had left, Kagome heaved the sigh she'd been holding onto for the past few days.

Slowly, and not missing any details, she told him all about Inuyasha, the fight they'd had, and her extreme depression. (Except for his Inu-form information, which she kept to herself.)

The doctor said nothing as she went along; no laughter was apparent from him, no matter how stupid she might've sounded.

Kagome hung her head as she retold what happened on their last meeting, and tears filled her eyes as everything came flooding back.

"So…I've been feeling pretty down and depressed lately…I don't really know what to do. When I tried to eat, my stomach revolted, so then I stopped eating all together…"

"What about your sleeping patterns? Is he the one stopping you from sleeping?"

Kagome nodded, avoiding his serious-but-friendly gaze once more.

Silence filled the room for the next minute or so, as he sat and thought about everything she said.

Soon, "hmmm"ing and "ahhh"ing could be heard as he scrawled down something on a note pad.

When he finished, he cocked his head to the side to examine his work.

Hearts and flowers decorated the page, each semi-detailed with shading. There was one huge heart in the middle with the word LOVE written in it, but Kagome was too bewildered to take it in.

Did she love this man, Inuyasha Taisho? Even after such a short amount of time? Could this be a situation of "love at first sight," and she was it's poor victim? Did she love his smart remarks, evil grins, and personality?

Yes, yes, yes, and YES!

My god, she loved the jackass…

It was a miracle.

"Hallelujah" began to be sung by heavenly angels in her mind, at her final realization.

"Kagome?"

Her momentary lapse of sanity had been disturbed, so she was brought back to earth.

"Oh…ummm…I'm fine!"

Shippo noticed a new light in Kagome's eyes, and for a splitting moment she looked less tired.

However…

"I think you should spend the night here, just incase you have more problems sleeping again. It's merely a precaution to maintain your health; besides, if you have trouble sleeping and eating, at least there will be people here for you. We'll also feed you through an IV temporaraily so you won't have nourishment to worry about; the last thing we need is for you to throw up more food."

Kagome beamed at him, and then launched herself into his arms.

"Thank you SO much! I'll go let my mother know now!"

Watching her pry the door open, he smiled knowingly. The girl was head over heals for this Inuyasha person, and he had a strange feeling that the boy felt the same.

Maybe love would work out for these two…

If only things were rolling just as well between himself and the girl from work he loved, Kirara.

She was a such a toughie…

XxXx

"This is Sesshoumaru, who dares to disturb me?"

Rin laughed, imagining Sesshoumaru's bewildered expression from the other end of the phone.

"…Rin?"

To be honest, she was surprised that he recognized her voice on the first guess.

"Aww…you're no fun, Sesshou! You're supposed to guess a million of your ex girlfriend's names before you get mine!"

"Oh, am I? Well, in any case...how did you get my phone number? I'm rather curious what stalker tactics you used to obtain it. Did you follow me home one day, and then look up my address in a phone book? No, that couldn't be it, because we aren't listed…"

"I have my…sources," Rin said on a giggle, loving his curiosity far too much.

"Sources, huh? Do they include Inuyasha, by chance?"

"Maybe…ANYWAY, that wasn't why I called…"

"I'd like to know why…"

Rin seemed to have ahard time, but he pressed her further.

"I'll wait for you to spit it out, although I have a few good ideas of my own."

She paused after he said this, and consciously made a decision.

It wasn't like he REALLY knew why she called him, right?

"Fine! If you think you know what I want, or why I called, then YOU can tell ME, and save me the trouble of doing it."

A triumphant smile appeared on her lips, but it didn't last for long…

"All right, let me give this a try. You like me a lot, but you don't know if I feel the same. Confusion clouds your emotions, because you've never felt this way before, and you don't know what to do about it. Am I right, so far?"

Rin nodded blankly into the phone, forgetting that he couldn't see her. Luckily, Sesshoumaru took her silencer as a "yes," and proceeded.

"You've been pretty indecisive lately, haven't you? You're wondering, 'should I ask him out, or should I not?' However, rejection is something you fear tremendously, so you'd like to know how I feel about you before making a move. Something tells me that in the past, you've never asked anyone out before, so you're unknowledgeable about how to do this. To solve that problem, in the past, you've made sure to have a flamboyant personality, so that all the males you liked were the ones to ask you out. By doing this, however, you have probably attracted the wrong kinds of people, and have rejected men before."

Tears welled up in Rin's eyes, but she didn't dare make sniffling or sobbing sounds.

When the silence seemed deafening over the phone, Sesshoumaru broke it once more.

"Rin, am I correct in saying those things?"

A heavy sigh resounded from the other line in response.

"Oh, what do you care, anyway? You're probably just the type to flirt with a girl, and then pretend to like her, when you really don't! Those types of guys are jerks, and need to be shot," she said defiantly, adding the last line for good measure.

Her sobs were audible now, and it was obvious that she wasn't in her normal happy mood, which was unusual.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words, getting the feeling that she'd been in that sort of situation before, too. Perhaps what he'd said wasn't as right as he'd thought. In fact, if Sesshoumaru was a girl, he'd be identical to what Rin had just said. Due to his past and only relationship, his views on women had been degraded. Being hurt by someone you loved dearly was a physical and emotional downfall.

It might've been unfair to think that ALL women were out to hurt him, but for now, that was how things were.

Or at least, that's how they HAD been.

"I agree with you completely," he added in a thoughtful manner, which threw Rin off into confusion once more.

"Why would you even bother agreeing with me? Do you have any idea why I'd think such things?" Rin's crying stopped as she was swept with surprise.

"I do," he stated simply.

"I see…maybe we have more in common then I'd thought."

Silence seemed to be a magnet whenever these two spoke, but Sesshoumaru always seemed to break it. How strange that a normally cold-and-emotionless man would be so affected by the giggling school girl.

"I want to see you," he blurted out randomly, but still keeping a calm tone.

"What!"

"You heard me."

"No, that's not what I meant…I…I guess I wasn't expecting that…not at all…"

"Come swimming at the pool tomorrow, I'm working. Afterwards, we can go for dinner, and then a walk through the park. Does that sound like a good idea to you, Rin?"

His voice had gone soft, and for some reason, he sounded like he genuinely cared for her. It wasn't what she expected, especially since he wasn't normally talkative, but she wasn't complaining.

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do, Sesshoumaru…" Rin said as she trailed off once more.

"Sesshou, is fine," he said softly, almost teasingly, and then hung up.

Maybe Rin would be lucky enough to charm her way into his heart, before he managed to get into hers…

XxXx

Yura walked hand in hand with Naraku as they made their way out of the movie theatre.

"That was SO SCARY! I think I'm going to have nightmares for LIFE!"

Naraku chuckled, but stopped at her upcoming outburst.

"Who's stupid idea was it to see a horror movie, anyways?"

"I do hate to tell you, sweetie, but it was yours."

He hugged her sympathetically as she let out a string of curses into his thin sweater. :ofe was cruel; to her, at least.

"Naraku…?" she whispered into his shoulder while they stood still in an embrace.

"Mmm?" he answered, absentmindedly rubbing her back.

"Do you mind if I stay the…the…night…with…with you? That movie was so freaky! If I'd known I'd…"

"Of course you can stay; why would I mind? I live alone, you know; I control who comes over and when."

"I know, but…I don't want to be…a burden…I don't want you thinking 'I wish she would give me some space! I'm sick of seeing her.' Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry about it; I love spending time with you. Let's go home."

Grabbing her hand and beginning to walk slowly to his car, they enjoyed one another's company until their destination was reached.

After snuggling closely and protectively around Yura, they fell asleep in his bed.

Surprisingly, evil horsemen and the chopping-off-of-heads weren't the main themes in Yura's dreams, which was definitely a relief.

XxXx

"Kikyou, don't forget about your volunteering today," her mother mentioned sweetly.

"Yes mom, I'm well aware of what I have to do. You don't need to remind me anymore," she answered rudely.

A sigh was heard, but no more attempts at conversation were made.

Driving her expensive car, Kikyou parked it outside of the building she was working at, and pulled out the uniform from on the passenger side's seat.

She'd always hated the nurse assistant uniforms, so she wore them as little as possible.

Walking inside the hospital gingerly, she was met with cold stares from the lesser staff, but she ignored them completely.

After all, she was used to it. They were just jealous of her outstanding beauty; it was so obvious.

After she'd changed in the staff washroom, Kikyou signed in with her supervisor. When everything was clear, she was told to grad the new case clipboard, and deal with it on her own.

Even though that wasn't technically legal, they let her work on her own anyway. No one really liked Kikyou, but they desperately needed the extra help.

Looking at the board in her hands, she read the patient's stats.

**Illness(s):**

-Loss of appetite; little amounts of food for three consecutive days  
-Restless at night; few hours of sleep for three consecutive days

**Method of ailment(s):**

-Nutrition sent consistently through IVs for the next 1-2 days, otherwise vomiting will occur  
-Write a progress report every 6 (six) hours, documenting current status  
-Give sleep meds if patient still has trouble sleeping

At the bottom left hand corner, the following was scrawled down:

**Name:** Kagome Higurashi  
**Sex:** F  
**Current drug intake:** None  
**Allergies:** None  
**Disabilities/Diseases:** None

Kikyou had to physically stop herself from screaming out in happiness.

_This is going to be a LOT of fun! Oh, my dear Kagome, do I ever have it in for you…_

XxXx

**Review Notes: **

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth **– I'm glad I threw out the hockey puck, and saved future readers from possibly stumbling upon it in your cookies. I updated fairly soon, just like you said…I hope you were happy with the chapter! Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

**EE's Skysong** – I'm so glad that you like it, even though it still is a bit teeny-bopper-ish…hehe. Yeah, lots of angst, huh? Well, gotta have the tension in there somewhere, aside from stupid Kikyou. Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

**tidus's lil hottie** – LOL! I'm happy that you don't want me to "get so fat that I won't be able to write anymore." I want to know what will happen next, LOL! Apples are good, too… Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

**kyasarinyume07** – Oh my; did you LIKE the angst, then? How bizarre. Anyway…I'm glad you like my story! Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – LOL, I thought their fight was sort of cute, too, but don't tell anyone I told you that; people might hate me for it. I actually like the Rin/Sesshou thing the BEST in this story; I really should make a Rin/Sess story, shouldn't I? I actually have an idea for one, so if I write it, do you want to be my editor-ess? It would be light and fluffy, like this story, so don't worry about hating it. I didn't know that was your sign off? Oops! I'll try not to use it anymore, then, hehe. Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

**icemann** – What the heck do you mean by "at last"? I don't like rushing things, you should know that by now! Anyway, you'll always support me, no matter what I write…and that's a good thing. Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

**Hanako Horigome** – LOL, I don't THINK Kagome is going to die or anything…I wouldn't want to kill off the main character, now would I? Don't worry too much. Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi The Dog** - Ahhh…you're right, he made Rin cry too…I forgot about that. Ehh…well, I don't hate him…but for sure everyone will love him before the end of my story! Or at least, I hope…I agree with the whole complication and "make the fluff more fluffy at the end" thing; it just happens, you know? I like reviewing when I really love a story, but for most of the stories I read, they don't write review notes; they get too many damn reviews, like a hundred per chapter, so they just don't have time. Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

**Toma** – AHH I wouldn't let Inu get blinded! That would be TERRIBLE…! Maybe I'd do that in a more angsty story… Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

**Camille Blackfox** – Yeah, Kikyou is going to be hated by every reviewer by the end of this fic, if things keep going in the direction that they are now. Oh well…I don't know if I feel sorry for Kikyou in the anime; I haven't seen it ALL yet, so…I won't judge her until the end. Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

**Lady Storm** – It's true; this story IS fast paced, but I am aware of this fact. Not only do I have little time on my hands, but I don't see enough fast paced stories that get to the main points. Almost all the stories I read are drawn out and extremely detailed; this isn't bad, but you get annoyed by hearing "his golden-brown, honey glazed eyes stared at her crystalline blue ones" all the time, if you catch my drift. I like the way it's going, and I hope you still enjoy it, even if it is fast paced. Please continuing reading and reviewing in the future!

A big thank you goes out to all of my readers and reviewers! Gotta love 'em all…

Until Chapter 13!

-DarkCrystalis


	13. Chapter 13

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I think Inuyasha and Company would be a threat of death to my life, if I were to own them, and here's why: I'd have people stalk me, and hate me because they're jealous; that would be freaky. I'm much better off as a huge fan, instead.

XxXx

**Chapter 13 **

Inuyasha looked at the digital clock in his room, feeling sorrow and exhaustion overwhelm him. Ever since Kagome had "left" him, he'd felt so…empty.

It was strange, because when he'd let go of other girls, he'd never had this problem.

4:28am; how stupid. Shouldn't he be sleeping by now, or something?

Climbing out of bed, he strolled over to the kitchen.

_God, I'm so hungry,_ he thought as he rummaged through the fridge.

Aha! There was rice and chicken left over, even though it wasn't one of his favourites…

Sesshoumaru must have brought it home from the other night. He'd been too lazy to cook, so ordering in was convenient at the time.

Throwing the cold meal onto a plate and then into the microwave, he paced back and fourth anxiously.

Kagome was the one waiting for HIM. She wanted to hear something from HIM, and he didn't know what it was.

To be truthful, he knew one thing about the situation, and that was that she wanted to hear how he felt about their current relationship. What was he supposed to do? Lie, and say that everything was smooth sailing, and there weren't any hidden emotions?

The problem was that he didn't KNOW how he felt for her. God, it hurt his chest whenever she was sad, or away from him. Was he supposed to verbalize that, and sound like a pushover? His pride might not be able to allow such words to leave his mouth.

Despite his pride, he had to weigh out the positives and negatives.

**Positives:**

-She will accept me for my fruity lovey behaviour, and we can be happy together. **(Highly LIKELY.)**  
-She will understand, and perhaps not even think of me as weak in the process. **(Highly LIKELY.)**

**Negatives:**

-She will hate my weakness and reject me. **(Highly UNLIKELY.)**  
-She will spread rumours that I am gay.** (Highly UNLIKELY.) **

Did the positives outweigh the negatives?

Yes…

Was there something stopping them from being together, such as another man, long distance, or having feelings for other people?

No…

Were the negatives even LIKELY to pan out?

No…**  
**  
All in all, are Kagome and I a good match, and definitely meant to be life mates?. . . . .  
Yes.

_Then what the fuck am I waiting for?_

XxXx

Sango looked at the wide smile on Miroku's face and had to keep herself from slapping him.

Damnit, he looked so cocky, and she hated it.

Jumping out of bed, she announced,

"I'm taking a shower, and you should, too; Miroku, you stink," and with that, she closed the bathroom door.

A few minutes later, the door was locked, and the shower was running.

Miroku yawned and stretched as he wiggled his naked form out of bed.

His stomach growled loudly, and he couldn't resist smiling sheepishly.

Yawning again, he lazily fried up some eggs and bacon while the bread was in the toaster.

Mmm, did he ever love western food.

Twisting the golden wedding band on his finger, he frowned slightly. At one time, he couldn't afford beautiful jewelry, or clothing for Sango, and it made him feel bad. Despite having little money, she had loved him for who he was, and had unwavering faith in him.

His parents had died a long time ago, but even his university friends, which were supposed to support him, told him he had little chance of making it into the advertising industry.

"It's really hard to do," one of them had said. "Especially if you want to make it big; you'd have to have an amazing commercial to get it on television, and a hell of a lot of money."

Miroku never took what they said to heart, because deep down he knew he was meant to do this.

Boy, did he ever want to see them again today…he'd laugh in their faces until his stomach would hurt.

Honestly, he had companies that wanted him to do commercials all over Japan due to their excellence and precision.

Miroku grinned again, remembering Kagome's commercial.

The producers of the contacts had emailed him last night, applauding him for the fabulous model choice, and proper wording during the commercial.

To top it all off, Miroku made over five million yen on the deal. If things kept working out like this, he'd have enough money saved up for…

…for what? There weren't any children, were there?

His emotional high fell at the recollection of Sango's last tirade, concerning the two of them having kids.  
_  
"And do you happen to know why I don't want children? It's because I already HAVE a child, and that child is YOU! I have to look after you like a baby! Miroku, you can't cook, you don't have any colour coordination abilities, and the last time you attempted using the washer, you added too much soap and it overflowed with suds…" _

Was she right about him not being responsible enough, or capable enough?

Unfortunately, even he had to agree with her on that statement…

Biting his lip in concentration, he turned off the stove, and ate his food. He made a decision; he would act like a responsible adult, and rely less on Sango.

Leaving a note on the bed over-top her clothes, he left the house with his wallet.

Sango heard the door shut just after she turned off the water. Where was he planning on going now?

After drying off, she walked into their bedroom to pick up her clothes.

A note was left on top, and it read:

_I need to go and do some important household shopping. It'll take a long time, so don't worry too much. _

Love you, Sango.

-Miroku

What the HELL was he up to? They didn't need any household appliances!

After a minute or so of debating, she sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

Pfft, no surprise there. Miroku made the food for HIMSELF, and then had the gall to leave the dishes…

_He's such a child… _

XxXx

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as a light tapping on her arm roused her from near-slumber. For the first time in two days she'd been SO close to sleeping, but it had to be interrupted by a stupid nurse…

"It's time to eat," she said cheerily, but then paused. "Oh, you're the patient that needs the IV nutrition!" Carefully, she referred to the chart, and smiled once more. "Hmm…no allergies or sicknesses; it seems that we're off to a good start!"

Kagome resisted the urge to tell the nurse to shut up; that annoying fake-happy façade drove her insane.

Speaking of that voice, it sounded vaguely familiar, but Kagome couldn't quite place a finger on it.  
_  
It'll probably come to me later, but I don't really need to know. It's not like it's important or anything._

"My name is Miss Tan, but you can call me whatever name you'd like."

Kagome eyed her suspiciously, easily seeing right through the nurse's lie.

_Oh well,_ she thought again. _I doubt that I need to know her real name, either._

"Okay! Let me go get you that IV nutrition bag, and all the other equipment. I'll be back in five!"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief at her disappearance. Ugh, she was FAR too fake.

Smiling sadly, Kagome looked over at her mother that was currently sleeping in one of the chairs beside her bed.

"Mom," she whispered softly.

"Y-y…yes? Did I miss anything? Oh my, it seems that I fell asleep! I'm so sorry Kagome! It's just that last night…"

"It's okay mom. You should go home now and get some rest, anyway. It's sort of late, isn't it? I'll be fine here! The staff seems to be really nice so far, and besides, it's only for a night or two."

She smiled at her optimistic daughter, and patted her on the arm.

"You're right, dear; you can take care of yourself…I just keep forgetting…"

Kissing Kagome on the cheek, she left, promising to come back and visit her tomorrow night.

A few minutes later, the nurse came back with the packaged liquid labeled "Nutrition Supplement", and the IV. Before continuing, the nurse closed the door behind her, and locked it.

"It's so no one will bother us during the procedure; I wouldn't want to accidentally insert the needle in the wrong area, or get distracted," she explained when Kagome's face showed confusion.

Methodically, "Miss Tan" inserted the IV into Kagome's vein, located just above her left palm.

"You have nice veins," she commented awkwardly, which was rewarded with an uncomfortable stare from her patient.

Kagome ignored her comment, and looked away. She'd always hated needles, and related items.

After the uncomfortable task was completed, the nurse attached the IV tube to the "Nutrition" bag. It began to slowly drip into the tube, and then entered Kagome's bloodstream.

"Do you feel anything?" the nurse asked, only a few minutes later.

"Well, I feel sort of dizzy...and really tired…is this…supposed to…happen?" Kagome's words were slurred, and she felt high all of a sudden, as if she was on drugs.

"Oh? Perhaps I mixed the bags up?" the nurse answered innocently, all the while giving Kagome a cold stare.

Then, after a moment, she added,

"That sounds about right to me," she whispered in a deadly calm voice, which was nothing like her fake happiness from before.

"Oh…" was all Kagome could manage to say at this point.

"Sweet, sweet Kagome," the nurse drawled, ignoring her confused expression.

The mark was then purposefully slipped down, which revealed her true identity…

"I-i-its…y-…you?"

Before Kagome could call out her name, she fell into an unconscious sleep…

XxXx

Rin stared at her watch, unable to stop pacing around the room. it was ALMOST time for the pool to open, and her excitement was at its climax.

He WANTED to see her, and take her out. Could things POSSIBLY get any better? Probably not!

Giving up, she bolted from the house as she made her way to the pool with her stuff in a backpack.

Half-walking, half-running, she made her way to the pool, ignoring the weird stares that some people gave her.

As Rin got to the gate, she huffed and puffed for a moment before walking inside.

A voice from behind Rin made her freeze in her tracks.

"Are you really that impatient to see me?" he asked, a smirk adorning his pale-coloured face.

"Not really," she replied coolly, staring into his harsh golden eyes.

"That's too bad; I guess we don't have to go out for dinner, or a walk after all, do we?"

He was teasing her, but she wasn't going to take the bait.

"I guess not," she replied in a similar tone, and proceeded to walk to the pool without him.

An arm pulled her back into his chest, but it wasn't unpleasant in any means.

"You didn't mean that," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Maybe I did," she whispered back.

"We'll see about that."

Gently, Sesshoumaru spun her body around so that it was facing him.

Rin coyly avoided his gaze, and closed her eyes when he titled her head to his.

"That, my little one, was a bad move."

Taking advantage of her tuned-out state, his lips caressed hers teasingly. When he could feel her shocked reaction, he dipped his tongue around the outline of her lips.

When Rin moaned, Sesshoumaru flicked his tongue with hers, but avoided a full kiss.

He was teasing her again; it just wasn't fair.

Sesshoumaru pulled his face away from hers, but didn't relent his hold he had on her hips.

Helplessly, Rin looked up at him with clear surprise, confusion, and even enjoyment in her eyes.

"Wh-why did you s-stop?" she asked with a frown, making her lips pout slightly.

"I had to owe you for last time, of course."

Realization met her features, and she stomped off towards the pool once more.

"You're such a JERK!" she exclaimed as she left him.

"I'll see you at the pool, little one!" he called, knowing she'd hear him.

A real, small smile formed on his lips, and he gently traced his fingers across it.

The girl really WAS starting to get to him…

XxXx

**Review Notes: **

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth** – Nothing is gaurnteed in my story, so…eep…don't kill me for this chapter, 'kay? 'Cuz…ummm…things didn't go too well for Kagome, did they? (Runs and hides) Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**vxpainexv** – A new reviewer, YAY! Ah, so you're hoping for a lemon! Okay, we'll see what I can do! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Phenomenon** – I was wondering where you had been for the past two chapters…I actually wondered if you had gone away, or gotten sick perhaps…maybe it was silly of me to think like that; I'm such a worrier. Yeah, the story is wrapping up fairly soon…but I don't want to rush it, although it'll end in a few chapters… "And each time I try to imagine Shippo as a doctor, my brain freezes up." LOL that's so funny! I don't know if I'll write a lemon…I mean, if I do, it has to be toned down and stuff, and I'd have to up my rating…maybe less people would read it then… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Lord of the Blades** – LOL! Demand a lemon…hmm…I'll consider it, but then I might run into problems. I don't know if I'll write a lemon…I mean, if I do, it has to be toned down and stuff, and I'd have to up my rating…maybe less people would read it then…We'll see. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Hanako Horigome** – Are you a Kikyou hater, too? So many people hate her, hehe. I guess your shotgun didn't anyone in my story, eh, because Kagome is evidently being drugged…O-O… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!  
**  
tidus's lil hottie** – Hehe, funny comment, but you already know the answer! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – I love to scheme…I love to make people evil, and twist the plot…I know, it's a horrible-but-lovable trait of mine, lol! I'm actually going to be starting another story when this one is done (aside from "Tear Drops" which I'm currently working on, and is mostly Mir/San, but also lots of Sess/Rin) and it should be a lot of fun! I don't want to talk about it, incase I find that I wont be able to start it or finish it. It hasn't been started yet, but the idea is there at least! P.s…who said anything about only ONE lemon? LMAO! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**EE's Skysong** – YAY! You love the Sess/Rin fluff too! Damn, I should write a Sess/Rin…everyone keeps loving the chemistry I make between those two…hell I think I like it more then the InuKag at this point, LOL! I'm glad you liked the little Shippo/Kirara thing; I'll try to make it appear a little more as the story progresses. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**B.D. Gerretson** – YAY! A new reviewer! I don't know if I'll write a lemon…I mean, if I do, it has to be toned down and stuff, and I'd have to up my rating…maybe less people would read it then… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi The Dog** – Man…this definitely proves that I need to write a SessRin story…EVERYONE IS LOVING THE SESSRIN FLUFF, damnit! Ahhhhh! Hmm…as for slaughtering Kikyou…you can, just not 'till the end of my story, 'kay? Haha. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Camille Blackfox** – In this chapter, in case you didn't notice, you got to see how Inuyasha is dealing with this, right in the beginning of the chapter! Was it good enough for you? I hope so! Man, you like the SessRin stuff too? Holy…I MUST write a SessRin fic now… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**kyasarinyume07** – Yeah, Rin is always so lovable…my personality is a lot like hers, so I when I write about her, I tend to write about how I'd act in her situations…LOL! I don't mean to sound full of myself when I say that –sighs- As a side note, no, you're not bizarre, hehe. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Nomadgirl66** – Yay, I'm glad you like everything! It's a pleasure to hear your enthusiasm for my writing! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Captin applesauce** – No kidding…things are going to get bad…Ahhhh! I'm sort of wondering how you got your screen name? It's so…original, lol! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Eowyn Organa** – You're one of the few people that DIDN'T want a lemon…which was strange, but its your opinion nonetheless. Thanks for thinking my story is good enough without one! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future (even if I DO write a lemon…)!

**Arrianna** – So you're okay with a lemon, then? Interesting…I'll think about it, hehe. Thanks! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**xXGintaGirlXx** – Oh my, you're so demanding! I can't have a lemon with Sessoumaru and Rin, or Yura and Naraku, or Kikyou and someone else? Well, Kikyou was out of the question to begin with, but I don't see what's wrong with Rin and Sesshoumaru or Yura and Naraku…do you want to keep Rin as a more pure girl? I still don't see why it would be bad for Yura, though…you sort of left me no options, except for Miroku and Sango, or Inuyasha and Kagome…-sighs- but I don't have to listen! –sticks out her tongue at you- LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Toma** – I hate Kikyou, LOL! Is that a bad thing to say? I have no idea… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Inusgrl90** – It's okay for not reviewing "up until now," as you've said. I am not forcing you to review; people review because they want to give me their insight, or opinion. I won't lie; I love reviews, but I'm not making people do them, they're just nice to get! Thanks a lot, truly! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**icemann** – Hmm…YOU, of all people, DON'T want a lemon? Jay, you're weird, lmao! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

THANK YOU to all my READERS AND/OR REVIEWERS!

Until Chapter 14!

-DarkCrystalis


	14. Chapter 14

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** Is this really that necessary? I don't own Inuyasha and company, OKAY?

XxXx

**Chapter 14**

After his slow realization, Inuyasha ran out of the house, and into his car. Starting the convertible up as quickly as he could, he raced to Kagome's house at speeds he'd never gone before.

"**I have to tell Kagome that I love her!"** he yelled through the wind that blew his long, silver locks in different directions.

When he arrived, he'd come just in time to see Kagome's mother going to the doorway.

_Nows my chance…I've never met her before, so I have to act calmly and in control… _

Practically sprinting to catch her before she went inside, Inuyasha lightly tapped her shoulder.

Panting heavily, he did his best to ask her the questions that burned within him.

"Are...are you Kagome's mother?"

Before speaking, she assessed the miserable-looking man in front of her. Whoever he was didn't matter; what mattered was that he looked like he hadn't slept for a while, and extremely worried.

"Yes, I am! I, however, don't think that I know who YOU are," she replied with a smile on her face. He seemed like a good person, and even if he didn't, she wasn't the type to judge someone on a first meeting.

"Do you know where Kagome is? Could I please come inside and speak with her? It's URGENTLY important!"

Realizing that he didn't answer her question, he sheepishly stuck out his hand, and shook hers.

"Oh, I'm Inuyasha Taisho; Kagome worked with myself and some associates for the commercial," he added in a rushed manner.

"I see; well, I could easily let you inside, but, I'm afraid that Kagome isn't here right now…" a frown creased her brow at Kagome's absence, so Inuyasha felt compelled to find out where she was.

"Can you please tell me where she is? I'll go ANYWHERE to find her! This is SO IMPORTANT…!"

He was practically begging her, it was obvious he was in desperation; so how could a kind hearted mother refuse?

"Kagome is at the Shikon Hospital…"

"Oh my GOD!" Inuyasha practically yelled, and then waited patiently for her to continue.

"She's been strange lately; she hasn't been eating or sleeping…it's obvious she's depressed, and always demanding to be left alone in her room. I finally got her to go to the hospital because she was getting ill. I just came back from visiting…"

"Thank you!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he ran to his car once more.

Kira shook her head with a smile on her face. It was obvious that he was in love with her daughter.

XxXx

Upon arrival, he rudely demanded Kagome's room number. When the secretary, Kirara, asked what relation he was to her, he smirked and replied, "She's my fiancée."

She smiled back knowingly, pointed to the elevator, and instructed him how to get to Kagome's room.

Thanking her, he pushed the 3rd floor button in the elevator over and over in impatience.  
_  
I really hope she's okay…oh god, what if she gets really sick, or still hates me, or even worse?_ Inuyasha wondered in an exaggerated manner.

When the doors opened, he briskly made his way to her room. Outside the door, he paused, took a deep breath, and prepared to go inside.

As he turned the knob, he found out that it was locked.

Growing more impatient, he knocked loudly, waiting for a response.

XxXx

**10 Minutes Ago… **

After giving Kagome the morphine from the IV, she pulled out the needle from her pouch. Looking at it, Kikyou held it up to the light.

Smirking, she began to think about all the things that would happen to Kagome before she died.  
_  
Let's see…_

_**10 milligrams** have no effect… _

_**20 milligrams** puts her into an unstable coma which throws makes her drift in and out of consciousness for up to a few hours…_

_**30 milligrams** will make her begin to shake and convulse uncontrollably…_

_And **40 milligrams** should kill her; and of course I've already filled the needle with **40 milligrams. **_

_When this is all said and done, I'll have Inuyasha all to myself once again!_

Interrupting her thoughts, someone knocked on the door, making her scowl. Taking a breath, she switched her voice back to its fake cheeriness.

"Yes? I am currently inserting an IV into my patient, and its very important that this procedure is not disturbed."

Hoping that this would make the intruder at the other side of the door leave, she inserted the needle into Kagome's arm, and slowly pushed in the deadly liquid.

**_10 milligrams… _**

20 milligrams…

"Kikyou? Is that YOU?"

Nearly dropping the needle at Inuyasha's voice, she stopped.

"Inuyasha?" Her heart constricted in her chest in sorrow, but then anger quickly took over.

"You left me for this bitch! How could you? I hated you for this! I KNEW that this would happen!"

Ignoring his pleas to open the door, Kikyou inserted more ever so slowly; she wanted to enjoy this.  
**  
_25 milligrams… _**

30 milligrams…

Kagome's whole body began to shake and convulse in a sickening way.  
_  
If Kikyou is in there with Kagome, then she's in danger! I need to think of something…um…_

"No, Kikyou, you're wrong; I knew you were working today, so I came to see you…I miss you…"

Dropping the needle at his confession, she didn't even hear it shatter on the floor. Kikyou ran to the door and flung it open, launching herself into his arms.

"Really?"

He resisted the urge to push her away, and nodded into her shoulder.

Abruptly, she pulled away, and glared at him.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
_  
Oh man…ummmm…_

Looking longingly at Kagome's shaking form, he realized that she needed help really soon, or else…he didn't even want to think about "or else." Seeing Kagome like this fueled his desire to save her, so he made fake hate seep into his voice.

"Kagome's just a bitch, someone to use; she's of no importance to me. You're all I need, all I've ever needed, Kikyou…"

"I knew you'd see things my way eventually! Now tell me you love me…" she whispered to him as she went to kiss him.

"I…I…I…l-…love…K…K-…"

_I just cant bring myself to say it…I hate her too damn much…  
_  
Pulling back, she stared into his eyes and waited patiently for his forced confession.

"Kikyou, you're going to hate me for this, but…"

Pushing her down on the floor, and sitting on her legs so she couldn't kick him, he kept her arms pinned down with his hands.

As Inuyasha screamed for security, a guard from down the hall came running to take away the now-shrieking Kikyou.

"You liar and BITCH!" she screeched, flailing against the security guard as he dragged her away. "I'll kill you BOTH!"

Ignoring her petty threts, he rushed back to Kagome's room and closed the door behind him, locking it in the process.

_I know EXACTLY what to do; I'll save her myself. _

Kagome, after drifting in and out of consciousness during Inuyasha's and Kikyou's ordeal, (despite her sickening shaking) managed to hear his words hate for her...

_No, Kikyou, you're wrong; I knew you were working today, so I came to see you…I miss you… _

Kagome's just a bitch, someone to use; she's of no importance to me. You're all I need, all I've ever needed, Kikyou…

XxXx

As Rin entered the pool area, she immediately noticed that she was the only one there. Looking suspiciously at Sesshoumaru from behind her, she put her hands on her hips in silent question.

"You wanted to be alone with me," he stated matter-of-factly, ignoring the stunned look she gave him.

"What do YOU know? Maybe I DIDN'T want to be alone with you! Well, it's a little late now; I don't really have a choice anymore, do I?"

Smirking at him, she ignored his raised eyebrow, and pulled off her shirt, throwing it somewhere in the distance.

Forgetting that she didn't put her bathing suit on in advance, she blanched at seeing her bra instead of a swim suit top.

_Oh god…_she thought in shock, scrambling to pick it up from where it was thrown.

However, Sesshoumaru got there a few seconds before she did, and picked it up. Holding the wanted clothing over his head, he watched amusingly as Rin's short form tried to jump up and get it back.

One of her arms was horizontally covering her chest as the other was outstretched over her head, attempting to get her much-needed shirt back.

"Don't be so meannnn!" she whined, finally giving up and pouting.

"I don't see anything wrong with the way you are dressed right now," he commented slyly, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Fine; its not like I have anything to hide," she answered as she marched to the pool's edge and dove in.

As Rin surfaced, her hair fell over her face and chest, barely covering her breasts.

Seeing her in this scantily clad state made him want to show his shock and surprise, but he held things together.

"Is there something wrong, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, innocently pulling away her hair and tilting her head back in a sensual manner.

Unfortunately for him, her bra was white, and due to the water coming in contact with it, the bra became somewhat see-through. However, Sesshoumaru resisted the strong urge to growl and voice his thoughts.

_What's wrong with me, Rin? You're wearing too many clothes, and so am I…_

Taking his cellphone and wallet out of his shorts pocket, he too dove into the pool's watery depths.

Easily cornering Rin against the wall, he saw her pout at his appearance.

"Why do YOU get to wear a shirt and I don't? That's NOT fair."

Sesshoumaru thought for a quick second, before coming up with something.

"You're right; this isn't fair, is it? Go on then, and take off my shirt."

(To Be Continued…)

XxXx

**Review Notes:  
**  
**litty2000215** – I already have an explanation as to why your review didn't finish the way it should have; is stupid, sometimes. I know you're always dieing for new chapters, so here's the latest one! Due to your "young" age, I suggest you skip the first part of the _next_ chapter, because it'll have some "sexy" parts in it that you might not like. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**EE's Skysong** – Haha, I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE there will be Shippo/Kirara in the next chapter; I already have the next chapter written out; you'll LOVE it. Yeah…I hope you liked the SessRin stuff in this chappie, and will like the SessRin in the NEXT chappie, too. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Hanako Horigome** – Omg…the dreams with pitchforks and stuff to kill Kikyou made me laugh, LOL! As a side note, I hope I updated soon enough for you! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – Hurry up so they can start making babies…LOL! That was TOO funny! I always try to make Sesshy evil and Rin brave…well, maybe I lied; either way, in my story, that's how they turned out. I'd love to be swept off my feet…god, I wish you had MSN; I'd have SO many important things to tell you…-sigh- Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth** – Oh my…shoot at me? But WHYYY? Am I supposed to feel threatened? –Consults with my best friend (what? I AM supposed to feel threatened? OKAY!)- OMG, I feel SO THREATENED! That was bad; just ignore it. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!  
**  
Kiwi The Dog** – Inuyasha is being stupid a lot lately in my fic, but…he's cleaning up his act now, right? Maybe things will turn out for him, MAYBE? Ah, everyone knows that in the end, everyone will be happy except for stupid Kikyou…lol! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**icemann** – I don't necessarily MEAN to give Sess/Rin more character, its just how things turn out. I think I'm going to copy and paste all the SessRin stuff, and make a new story with it all. As for the Shippo helping Kagome thing, he already gave his advice; he'll be in on the story later for other reasons, but not to help Kagome; that's Inuyasha's job, duh! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Phenomenon** – Omg…the whole "I've got something for Kikyou when she becomes three dimensional" was really funny :D As a side note, you're NOT pathetic, damnit! You're too cool to be something like that. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**FinalFantasyFangirl** – LOL, I didn't even think about the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song, but I guess that works out! Hehe, cute! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**secretlover90** – Yeah, I definitely love the SessRin fluff the best, too. There'll be some SessRin citrus next chapter, but I don't know about a full lemon… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Eowyn Organa** – Okay, well, so far, I know that for SURE next chapter will have SessRin CITRUS, but it's not a LEMON. Are you feeling better about that? Skip it, if you don't like citrus, either, 'kay? At least you were warned… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**InuObsessed o.o** – Man, I love the SessRin stuff the most, too. I'm glad you love it! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Camille Blackfox** – Ahh in your last review you told me not to "leave you in suspense for too long," so I wonder how you will deal with that from this chapter…lol! Okay, well, so far, I know that for SURE the next chapter will have SessRin CITRUS, but it's not a LEMON…I'm not sure if I'll write a lemon yet. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

Thanks to my readers and reviewers…especially the reviewers. The two minutes or even ten minutes it takes to write a review makes a huge difference; they all inspire me!

Until the next chapter!

-DC


	15. Chapter 15

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, how about that, you evil owners-of-Inuyasha-people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**WARNING:** A citrus/lime is in the beginning of the chapter. Skip it, or enjoy!

**Chapter 15  **

_Recap_…

_"Why do YOU get to wear a shirt and I don't? That's NOT fair."_

Sesshoumaru thought for a quick second, before coming up with something.

"_You're right; this isn't fair, is it? Go on then, and take off my shirt."**  
**_**  
**Watching her eyes widen and her cheeks blush, Rin shook her head vigorously, and avoided his gaze.

Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to grin devilishly while she wasn't looking, and marveled at her current predicament.

"Okay, well I think it's unfair that you're in shorts."

Before she could react, Sesshoumaru was already unbuttoning and unzippering her shorts from underwater, with surprising skill.

Yanking the "offending garment" off, he threw the sopping wet material onto the side of the pool, leaving poor Rin in just her white undergarments…

Staring at him in stunned shock, she ripped open his shirt, and tore it off of him. Panting at the effort it took when the task was completed, she fiddled with her fingers in nervousness.

Moving closer still, Sesshoumaru gently caressed her upper arms and shoulders. Rin made a small noise at the back of her throat, which made him growl in response.

Sitting her on the side of the pool, he began to make little kisses along her collarbone, arms, and face, while coyly avoiding her lips.

By now, Rin's fingers were clawing his shoulders while he playfully tormented her. Moaning, she pulled his head up eagerly, and kissed him with deep passion. Surprised at her bold movement, he roamed his hands around her upper body as they kissed.

"Sesshou…" Rin moaned, pulling his head closer as her hands dug into his now-tangled locks.

His inner demon began to lose control, because even the demon inside wanted Rin for a life mate.

**_Mate, mate, MATE, _**his mind screamed, wanting to claim Rin right now, and dominate her until she exploded with pleasure.

Unknowingly, as she sat on the pool's ledge, Rin's legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him even closer to her. She panted in a higher pitched voice, wanting him more with each passing second, unable to control her overwhelming emotions.

Tearing her lips away, she expelled, "Ahhh, Sesshouuu!" begging the demon.

Dragging his lips away from her face, they slid down the column of her throat, and landed on her cleavage which was, by now, devastatingly delicious looking.

Suckling and nipping the sensitive area, Sesshoumaru growled when he could smell her arousal.

As he brought his forehead against hers, her chest heaved, and her body's warmth radiated with extreme intensity.

"Rin…" he ground out, doing his damn best to keep his own emotions under control. "This isn't a good idea right now…"

Mewling, she threw her arms around his shoulders in complaint, and didn't release the arousing lock her legs had around his hips. However, during her abrupt forwards movement, her pelvis was thrust against his, making things even harder for him.

Biting his lip when she wasn't watching, he let out a soft sigh, and continued to do so, even when her hands went in-between them to his flat stomach.

Tantalizingly, Rin ran her fingers around the tight muscles located there, making Sesshoumaru moan out in the process.

"I don't like the shorts you're wearing, Sesshou," Rin whispered seductively, and took them off the same way he did for her.

Satisfied that he was only in his red boxers now, she continued trailing her nimble fingers around his abs, slowly dipping lower as her antics continued.

Sliding back into the water, she leant down enough so she could lick where her fingers had just been. Rin loved the way her tongue glided over the slippery skin, and smiled when she could hear his sharp intakes of breath.

"Mmm…I have something for you to do…" turning so her back was against his chest, she gestured to her bra clasp, silently asking him to undo it.

At his insecurity, she rubbed herself against him in the water, moaning at feeling his arousal at her lower back.

Sesshoumaru groaned, knowing that this wasn't right. She wanted him very badly, as he did her, and if this was the right time or place, he'd definitely take her up on that offer.

However…he was genuinely concerned; the last thing he wanted was to take her innocence, claim her, and have her regret it afterwards. Sesshoumaru had to do something, and he had to do it right now, before he really couldn't handle himself anymore.

"Rin," he called abruptly and sternly, which made her pull back instantly in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went red as his inner demon was frighteningly close to overwhelming his controlled consciousness. He closed his eyes, willing the inner demon to calm, but the minute his eyes turned their regular gold, the deep, blood red bled through again.

Instead of being afraid, Rin stared into the unknown depths and put a gentle hand on his cheek. As she stroked his face, Sesshoumaru's inner demon surprisingly receded, and he was "normal" once more.

Dropping his head onto her shoulder, he kissed it softly before bringing his face back to hers.

"I don't want you to regret anything, or feel forced…I'll wait for you my whole life, if that's what it takes. I want this to be special, and something you'll cherish forever; I want you to tell me when you're ready, so we can go nice and slow, just like you've always wanted."

Smiling with happy tears in her eyes, she hugged him, reveling in their closeness.

God, what he'd said was absolutely true; in fact, she probably WOULD have regretted it if they didn't stop, despite the fact that she loved him with her whole heart…

_I was such an idiot…but this just proves how much he cares, to hold off until I'm ready, no matter how long it takes…_

Pulling away gently, she gave him one of her natural playful smiles, and began to swim to the other end of the pool.

"Let's talk about it later, 'kay?"

Smiling wickedly, Rin winked at him in the best way she could.

"In the mean time…betcha can't catch me!" she called, grinning as she saw him catching up to her from behind; it was a good thing a real bet wasn't on the line.

XxXx

Miroku entered the "home store," gazing around at all the supplies and sections they had available.

A saleswoman approached him within minutes, asking him if he needed any help finding anything.

Whispering a request in her ear, she nodded easily, and guided him to the right section of the store.

After taking a good look around, then filling up the shopping cart to the brim with boxes, supplies and such, he made his way to the cash register.

The total cost for all the items was easily over $5,000, but it was obvious he didn't care.

"Will that be all?" the clerk asked, which made Miroku scan the purchases once more.

"No, I've forgotten something, I'll run and get it."

Making his way back to the "Painting and Supplies" section, he picked out a can of bright yellow pant labeled "Pure Sunshine", and a different can of paint labeled "Midnight Blue", and white primer before heading back.

"I needed these too," he said with a warm smile as the new supplies were added to the bill.

After everything had been loaded back into the cart, he carefully placed the packaged items into the back seat and trunk of his car before driving home.

Pulling out his cell phone, he called home, hoping Sango wouldn't pick up.

Listening to the answering machine, he noticed Sango had changed it, before leaving the house.  
_  
"Hey, I'm not home right now; in fact, I'm out doing a huge shopping spree due to our commercial's success! I won't be home for a while yet, because the spree should be around 4 to 5 hours, then go visit Kagome at home, and see how she's doing. I won't be home until late, perhaps around 10pm, but definitely not before."_

Damn, she loved to talk, even when it was to herself…however, he tuned out his thoughts, and listened to the last of the message.  
_  
"If this is an urgent message, call my cell; if you can't get a hold of me, then please leave your name, phone number, and a message! Thanks for calling the Takahashi residence!" **Beep.**_

Promptly hanging up, he nearly rejoiced. Surely he could get Sango to spend the night at Kagome's, and have her out of his hair tonight…

Smirking excitedly, he pulled up in front of their residence, and brought all the purchases inside.

Stealthily, he crept into the empty bedroom near their own, and slowly scattered the products and packages on the floor, one by one.

Shaking the can of primer, he opened it with the end of a screw driver, and got to work.

About an hour and a half later, the entire room had been primed white.

_Okay, so now for the actual paint… _

After painting the "Midnight Blue" on the walls once, he sorely realized that a second coat was going to be needed, pushing him back an hour. Instead of accomplishing this feat in an hour as planned, it would take more like two hours.

Wiping his brow, he chewed on his lower lip, determined to finish his task.

Shaking the "Pure Sunshine" can of paint, he pulled out a paint brush, and began drawing his works of art. At first, he'd skillfully painted small stars and half moons, but the more he painted, the more the ideas kept flowing into his mind.

After only forty five minutes of painting, he grinned at the night-room. The ceiling, which had also been painted blue, was covered with tiny yellow twinkling stars, and a bright yellow moon in the centre. Stars and miniature suns covered the walls all the way around the room, making it seem as though it were in a glow.

Sighing at the uncomfortable smell of paint, he sprayed the room with unscented air freshener, willing the stench to go away.

After all, he didn't want Sango to find out about this until the room was complete…

XxXx

Shippo walked nervously to Kirara's desk, and took a deep breath.

_It's now or never…_

"Kirara?"

As she turned around, her sparkling brown eyes focused onto his, making Shippo even more nervous.

"Kirara, I…I was wondering…if…if you'd like to…"

A shrill ringing interrupted his invitation, and he frowned in response.

Kirara sighed, and picked up the phone, smiling widely upon hearing his voice.

"Hey! I haven't talked to you in forever! Yes, I love you lots too! I should come by and see you, gosh I miss you SO much!"

Shippo resisted the strong urge to whine as he mumbled a lame excuse to take his leave.

Walking briskly back to his office, he closed the door and locked it, leaning against the strong frame.  
_  
How could I be so stupid? A young, beautiful secretary such as Kirara MUST be in a relationship… _

A surprising, but quiet knock on the door snapped him back to reality.

Reluctantly opening the door, he saw Kirara's shy eyes stare up at his own.

"I'm sorry about the phone call! I haven't talked to him in a long time; you know how it is with family, especially fathers! Anyway, did you need to ask me something…?"

_Wait a minute…family…father…?_

Seeing his shocked expression, she giggled sweetly behind her hand.

"My father, despite the fact that he shouldn't, works almost as much as I do, so we don't get to talk much. It's a great pleasure to get a call from him once in a while, you know?"

_The gods are on my side! It was just her father!_ _It was just her damn father!_

After his silence and unrecognizable facial expression, Kirara began to worry.

"Dr. Shippo, are you alright…?"

Nodding his head slightly, he stared at her as a smile adorned his handsome face.

"I'm fine," he stated in his serious, but normal voice.

"Didn't you have something to ask me earlier…?" she repeated, waiting patiently.

Innocently, Kirara began to play with his shirt sleeve, twisting and turning it softly.

"If you aren't too busy, would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight, Kirara?"

"I'd love to!" she replied, hugging him tightly, and then blushing furiously.

The idiotic phone rang again, and Kirara threw him an apologetic smile over her shoulder as she raced to her desk.

An old woman that was waiting for her appointment had watched the entire scene play out before her carefully from where she sat, and resisted the urge to shiver.

"Is one of ya love birds gonna treat me or not, damnit?"

XxXx  
**  
Review Notes:  
**  
**sessiegurl** – Yes, of course I already noticed you're a SessRin fan…what kind of person would I be if I didn't? (Your name all but gave it away, -winks-) I hope this chapter was as good as my last one, too; I hope it was worth the long wait! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**AnAlternateAkiAndFuyuAnAlternateFallAndWinter** – Wow, that's by far the longest name I've ever seen! It must take you a good minute or two to sign in, hehe. I'm glad you weren't going to shoot me, and yes, I picked up on your sarcasm when you said that before. Sorry the update wasn't as soon as you would have liked, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**InuObsessed o.o** – I know, wasn't that so bad of me, making it seem that Inuyasha hates Kagome? And to top it all off, I didn't even have any InuKag in this chapter! I guess you'll have to be in suspense for a little while longer! LOL, Kikyou will go to jail eventually, I think… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**Kiwi The Dog** – Oohhh…freshly baked review cookies…-drools- (DC promptly scolds herself.) Oops, not on the keyboard, not on the keyboard! I didn't know you played soccer; I hope you won that game that tired you out! If you didn't let's just hope you'll win the next one, ne? Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**mylovemiroku** – Inuyasha is a dumbass…he's always too late or too slow in realizing his feelings for Kagome in fanfictions….but that's why we all love him! No matter how badly he screws up now, he'll make up for it later. Kagome heard the wrong thing…haha yeah, definitely drama. In fact, there'll be a TON more drama in the next chapter…wah, you need to get MSN so I can give you insiders on future chapters! (I already know what I want to write about, I just didn't write it down yet…) I have a quick question for you, so I need your advice. Should I up the rating to "M" for this story due to the sexual/lime content in this chapter? I really don't want to have my story deleted, or have my account taken away. Anyway…Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**Lady Storm** – Well, the drama has to start somewhere, right? Hehe. (and yes, "me likes your pretty grammar.") I didn't know you're more into InuKag than SessRin…don't worry, there'll be InuKag fluff very, very soon, I promise. This IS an InuKag fic, after all; even though, I could perhaps even pass it off as a SessRin, if I had a little more of them in it…AHHH anyways… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**icemann** – Well, since your review, we chatted lots, so you can stop complaining now I'm glad you think I do a good job, and I agree, seeing how I don't even have an editor…not bad, huh? Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**xXGintaGirlXx **– I see you can't make up your mind, but that's okay! I'll be doing a variety of fluff and such in this story (it's not quite over yet), so don't worry too much about anything. I had a lime in this chapter…was it sufficient enough for you? If I had a full out lemon, I'd have to change the rating…and less people read mature fics as opposed to teen…I'm actually quite nervous, putting in a lime and not changing the rating…anyways… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**litty2000215** – LMAO Yas no need to flip out; I'm just nervous/worried that you shouldn't read my sexy parts in this story. Or, if you do read them, I don't want you to think badly of me all of a sudden. Anyway, I'm really happy that you love my story, 'kay? And as far as admitting my talent goes, I only do the best I can, and hope for honest reviews and replies. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**Hanako Horigome** – Yes, I updated! YAY to ME for UPDATING! –DC throws a party and drinks alcohol with Hanako- …wait a minute…you're too young…umm…JUICE! -Drinks red juice that looks like wine with Hanako- Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**Camille Blackfox** – Wahhh I hope it wasn't TOO cruel, because now you're going to have to wait yet another chapter for things between InuKag to unfold…unless you were talking about the SessRin lime, which was obviously continued in this chapter, hehe. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**Marie** – I'm very excited that you love my story, Marie! I hope you like this chapter, as much as all the rest! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!  
**  
CrazyLikeaFox** – Bwahaha, you like my story too! YAY, I've got a little fan club! –DC does a dance, and ignores the strange looks people are giving her- Oh, you're a fan of the SessRin stuff too, huh? Don't worry, I've got some cool ideas for a SessRin fic, so hopefully whenever I have time, I can get that started…but not before I finish "Eyes Like Yours". Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**EE's Skysong** – Waiii! I'm SO HAPPY that you like the SessRin. Gosh, you have no idea how hard I try to make it sound good…with all these ideas in my head, it's hard to make them all flow together, sometimes. AHA! And THIS was the chapter with the ShippoKirara that you've wanted so much! I hope it played out well for you! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**warprince2000 **– Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't quite "update soon" as you'd requested, but if you read my author's note, you'd know why, and hopefully, you'd understand. Thank you for your patience! I hope this chapter was worth the extra-long wait. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**kitsune-paws** – Yes, Rin and Sesshy! How can anyone HATE that pairing; it's far to sweet and wonderful to be hated, in my opinion. Oh…well, sorry you didn't get your lemon, but there WAS a lime…isn't that almost as good? LMAO, you're funny. "Don't you dare kill her or make her heartbroken"; eh kitsune, if you haven't already noticed, she IS heart broken right now…? LOL! Either way, hopefully things will turn out in the end… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! Also, PLEASE CHECK OUT my new story, "Tear Drops" if you haven't already; if you like this story, I think you'd like that one, too!

**Thanks ONCE AGAIN to EVERYONE that continues to review my stories; without you guys, I'd have no motivation, and perhaps would never finish this story.**

Until chapter 16!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	16. Chapter 16

**Eyes Like Yours**  
**By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, how about that, you evil owners-of-Inuyasha-people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**WARNING:** A citrus/lime is in this chapter. I strongly suggest that it is read, simply because you won't understand the storyline later on if you don't read it. (You'll see what I mean as the fanfic progresses.)

**Chapter 16 **

Inuyasha nodded to the security guard as he took Kikyou away, in the process giving him a small, silent plea for alone time with Kagome in his eyes.

Closing and locking the door behind him, he carefully approached Kagome's shaking body.

It made his stomach roil and feel nauseous at seeing her like this; an angel such as Kagome didn't deserve all the trouble; it was his entire fault this had happened.

Sighing, he knew what he would have to do, but suddenly felt uneasy. This was a very serious business, and he had to be **absolutely sure** before he claimed her as his life mate that this was what they wanted.

Seeing no other way, and feeling only pure love for her, he sat on the side of her bed and caressed Kagome's neck. It was soft to the touch, but slicked with sweat from her body's exertion.

Sighing heavily, he finally came to a conclusion for her current state of deteriorating health.

The only way the convulsions would stop was if she drank his blood. The demon blood would calm her down, and even out her body's current abnormal status. The blood would also serve as a purpose of making his feelings, thoughts, and pain or pleasure linked through her body's system at all times; this was part 1 of the life mate ritual.

In order to do this, Inuyasha felt around his pockets until he found the Swiss army knife. Dragging the sharp blade shallowly across his wrist, he watched the dark red-almost-black blood flow out immediately.

Opening her mouth with his left hand, Inuyasha pressed his wrist to her lips, and waited for the blood to trickle down her throat, into her bloodstream.

At first, nothing happened, but after about fifteen seconds, Kagome's body stirred under his.

She was no longer shaking, but she was also no longer…"sane."

As her eyes opened, they were a crimson red, making her already pale skin look even whiter.

The wrist that was currently pressed against her mouth was slowly starting to be nibbled and sucked, making Inuyasha's blood leak in higher volumes. The wound opened more, which forced the blood out at a faster pace.

Not only was Kagome ingesting his blood; she was also begging for more of it.

His blood was having an addictive effect on her; her human body craved for it, **needed **more of it.

He allowed this to continue for a good minute or two, watching her losing more control with each ounce of blood she swallowed.

However, soon enough, despite the high count of blood in his body, Inuyasha began to feel faint from the blood loss.

Pulling his wrist away, he was somewhat shocked when she yanked it back to her mouth, snarling with rage clear in her eyes as she continued to drain the substance leaking from his hand.

The only way to get her to stop feeding on his blood was to make her addicted, or passionate about something else. It sounded stupid, perhaps; but there was no other way.

It was sort of like a child wanting candy, but not being able to have it; so, as a replacement, someone would give the child something else to appease the appetite for the candy.

"I have to drain some of my blood from out of you, and drink some of yours, Kagome; I'm going to make you my life mate right now," he whispered in her ear in a deep, nerve wracking voice, ready to start part 2 of the life mate ritual.

He wasn't sure of she truly understood or not, but she nodded in a dazed fashion, sitting and waiting patiently for him to do whatever he was planning on doing.

Dropping his concealment spell, his fangs and claws elongated as puppy dog ears surfaced from his head, replacing the human ones.

Leaning into her, he inhaled her natural scent of vanilla and roses, and slowly, as gently as possible, sunk his fangs into the side of her neck.

A feral growl of pain screamed in his ears as Kagome wailed her discomfort, but she didn't stop him from draining her human-mixed-demon blood.

However, her pain was soon replaced with purrs of delight a minute later as he began to suck the bite mark, and licked it clean of blood.

Arching her pelvis against his in an unconscious form of arousal, she moaned dizzily as the crimson red finally seeped out from her eyes.

Staring up at him confusingly, she ran her hands in his long, silver locks.

_Why do I feel like I want him so badly right now?_

Looking down at his precious woman, Inuyasha's youkai side rejoiced happily at his new mate. During his inner celebration, however, without thinking, he began to kiss Kagome's lips roughly, ignoring the way she squirmed uncomfortably under his hard body.

When he began to stroke her arms and breasts over the thin hospital gown as they shared the tantalizing kiss, she succumbed to him, moaning his name into his mouth.

"Inu…yasha…" she panted, unknowingly continuing to buck her hips upwards in an attempt to become one with him.

Although the red had drained from her eyes, his youkai blood was overwhelming her, and throwing off her normal human emotions. Now, everything was heightened by at least ten fold, making Kagome lose complete control of herself and her actions.

Pulling his mouth from hers, he stared at her bruised lips and flushed, sweaty face due to his rough kiss.

Unconsciously staring at her gown, he growled in impatience, and tore the top half down the middle, which completely exposed her supple, naked breasts.

Roughly playing with one of them in each hand, he caressed them, kneaded them, and massaged them into an aroused stupor. After he was satisfied with the results, his hands continued to trail to her nether region.

Ripping the rest of the gown, he yanked it off of her with annoyance, and then was immediately assaulted with the scent of her arousal.

Gently prodding his fingers around to make extra precaution that she was ready for him, he nearly groaned when the need she felt was clearly outlined in her face and body reactions.

"Inuyasha…don't stop, never stop," she breathed, looking desperately into his eyes. Once again, her normal coloured eyes were tainted with a haze of crimson red.

Lowering his head to her body, he kissed her belly button, and then began licking it in a teasing gesture.

"Stop toying with me," Kagome moaned out, arching upwards once more.

Silently answering her request, Inuyasha slowly trailed his lips lower and ever closer to the most sensitive area of her body.

He was a mere one or two inches away, before a loud knock on the door interrupted his seductive antics.

Snarling in rage in his half-demon form, Inuyasha got on all fours on the bed, ready to challenge anyone that attempted to open the door, or interrupt their mating ritual.

"Kagome? Oh god, Kagome; I went to visit you at home, but then your mother told me you're in the hospital! I came as soon as I heard about you, I'm so sorry!"

The voice on the other side of the door sounded pleading, and genuinely upset.

Both of them recognized the voice, and as soon as Inuyasha did, the anger seeped from his body, leaving him feeling exhausted

Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't impressed, and wanted to finish what had been started.

Growling, she pulled his head to hers, kissing him with all the force and passion she could muster.

Ignoring the steadily rising volume of knocking on the other side of the door, Kagome wrapped her naked legs around his hips, pushing herself against his manhood, which was still hidden beneath the barrier of his loose jeans, as she mewled quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered back and fourth between red and gold, indecisive of what he should do.

His body wanted her, her body wanted him; hell, they could have a damn hot rut in the bed right now, and neither of them would be complaining about it…

…but the knocking on the door was distracting, and rather annoying.

After seeing the "we should do this later" look in Inuyasha's stare, Kagome's eyes turned an even darker crimson as she growled in uncontrolled sexual frustration and rage. Before she knew it, she'd pushed him off of her, and made him tumble to the cold floor.

Walking over to the bathroom, she yanked out a hospital gown from inside the small closet, seeing how her other one had been demolished, and threw it on uncaringly.

Scowling as she came out of the bathroom, her eyes settled upon him once more.

Sunddely looking at him strangely, the crimson faded away, leaving her innocent, but depressingly sad eyes focused on his own.

"Y-y-…you…you…" she stuttered, pointing an accusing finger at him as sad-but-angry tears began to cloud her eyes; the memories of the last words she'd heard him say floated back into her consciousness…

"What, mate?" he asked, confused as to why she would want to cry. She didn't look happy, and something told him it wasn't just because of being interrupted.

"You…s-s-s-s-…said….I was worth…worth….worthless!"

Shaking his head slowly with shock in his eyes, he stared into her teary depths, walking slowly, but consistently, closer to her.

"No, Kagome; you've got it all wrong…"

Stepping back from him, she held up her hands in front of her body as a shield.

"I heard you perfectly; get away from me!"

As he continued stepping closer, she growled low in her throat, a sign for him not to come nearer.

Inuyasha stopped, not knowing what to do or say.

"Kagome, I…don't…"

Opening her mouth to scream, instead of the piercing, heartbreaking noise, she was appalled to feel salty tears roll down her cheeks like a broken dam.

"Get…out…" she demanded, sobbing pitifully as she clutched onto the window sill behind her.

Now that their bond was complete, Inuyasha could feel the love she had for him running deeply inside of her soul; but for the time being, that innocent love was clouded with hate and confusion, which fueled her actions.

"Kagome, no, that's not what happened, damnit!"

He was becoming more and more frustrated, wanting to explain himself, but seeing that she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of that chance. After all, why should she? What had he done in order to make her love him, or fully trust him?

"If…if you don't get out…" she stopped mid sentence, and looked out of the open window. "I'll jump…" she said in a serious, broken tone, which clearly stated "care-to-test-me?" as the tears continued to drip down her face.

Backing away with his hands in front of him, Inuyasha's shoulders eventually collided with the door, which was now practically shaking with force from the person's knocking.

"Get out, and never come back," she whispered, falling weakly to her knees on the floor.

Dejectedly, Inuyasha did as she demanded, and opened the pounding door.

Sango rushed in, taking in the scene before her: Kagome sat sobbing on the floor, while Inuyasha stood at the doorway looking pretty grim.

Staring with hatred at the man Kagome loved, she did something she never thought she'd do: she slapped him, hard.

Reeling with the sudden pain, he lifted his hand to his assaulted cheek, and rubbed away the stinging feeling.

Looking at Kagome once more before leaving, he turned around and trudged out of the room, shuffling his feet as he went down the halls. Not even paying attention to where he was going, all Inuyasha knew was that he wanted to do was go home, and cry.

When Sango was sure the jerk had left, she slammed the door shut, and raced to Kagome's side.

At first, her best friend said absolutely nothing, and didn't even regard her presence.

After a minute, however, Kagome was sobbing into Sango's chest, reveling in the comfort that her friend was offering her.

"Shhhh, its okay, Kagome; take your time, cry it all out…"

XxXx 

**Review Notes: **

**crescent-goddes** – I'm glad you loved the Sess/Rin lime section! I hope I updated this chapter fast enough for you. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**AnAlternateAkiAndFuyuAnAlternateFallAndWinter** – LOL, web brower reminding you so you don't have to type anything…hmm…why don't you just save my story website under your favourites on the computer? Then, all you'd have to do is read the new chapter and review. (However, the review would be anonymous…) Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! (As a side note, at 3:30am, it's hard to type out your screen name…LOL!)

**Firesoulliz** – I'm glad your "friend" suggested my story, and I'm even gladder that you like it. I don't know what to say, really; I'm just happy that you love my writing. I doubt your stories "suck", and if they're as bad as you say, I could always edit your stories and such for you, if that's what you'd like. However, I am unhappy with the way your "friend" is treating you; you should tell him/her that its not cool to make fun of someone's writing; at least you're trying, and sharing your ideas with us. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**N/A –** Yes, I just spent all of chapter 16 writing ONLY InuKag scenes, hehe. Does this make up for the last chapter? I hope so! Yeah, I'll write more InuKag as things go along… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**WickedGame –** Yeah, I know the characters are a little OOC; hell, they're REALLY OOC in this chapter…but that's what's so fun about fanfiction; writing and making the people's personalities how YOU see them, not necessarily as they really are. (Although OC character stories are always fun to read, too.) I threw the Shippo/Kirara thing in there as an I-don't-know kind of thing, but a lot of people are reacting positively to that, which is a good sign. I'm glad that it turned out well. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**erica –** Hehe, thank you for your enthusiasm! I hope I updated chapter 16 soon enough for you! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku –** LOL, I didn't know you'd like the whole Miroku-is-an-artist thing, and I didn't really think about it like that, to be honest…I'm also ecstatic that you like the Shippo/Kirara thing going on. Oh, I have to up the damn rating…ahhh…-goes and does that right now- Ok done with that! I'm glad that you checked out my Tear Drops story, and you were right; I had it posted a while back, but people didn't seem too into it, so I kept the first half (which you already saw, and re-edited that part a bit), and then added a whole bunch of new stuff! So many positive reviews on that, it makes me excited! As a side note, I'll read your story soon, too; and I'll give you a nice, long, lengthy review. Definitely think about getting the MSN thing, because then we can talk lots, and maybe I'll send you parts of future chapters, if I finish them before posting them…-grins- Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**nomadgirl66 –** Thank you for worrying about me; I'm much better now. I'm also glad that you liked the old lady part; I think you're the only one that commented on it. As far as the Sess/Rin parts go, I try really hard on those, doing my best to make them as perfect as possible. LOL, and yes, Shippo gets a date! I guess I'll have to do something about that in the next chapter or two, ne? Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Hanako Horigome –** Yay! You liked my chappie! I hope you liked the Sess/Rin fluffies…hehe! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**bubblez4ya –** Yes! A new reviewer! Bwaha, have I caught yet another person's attention? –gets excited- This is wonderful! I hope that this chapter helped show/explain what's "happening between Inuyasha and Kagome", as you requested in your last review. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**EE's Skysong –** It's okay; you don't HAVE to check out Tear Drops, I just thought that you'd like it; if you don't that's okay! Yes! You love the Shippo/Kirara stuff, too! Maybe I'll write a Shippo/Kirara fanfiction…hmm… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Phenomenon –** LOL, is Sango pregnant…I don't know, is she? Well, I lied; I know the answers to almost everything in this story; I just can't tell you whether you're right or wrong. It'd ruin the fun and surprise later on, wouldn't it? Thank you for thinking of me in my time of illness; I was feeling quite rubbish-like…but I feel a lot better now, I assure you! Thanks, Pheno… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**kiako-blackwolf –** LOL, you love how I made Kikyou a bitch, eh? Thanks bunches! Yeah, well I'm not too fond of her, either… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie –** Thank you for worrying about me when I was sick; but I assure you, I'm feeling much better now –grins- I guess since you commanded it of me, I got better! Oh, and I won't die, hell, I'd die of suspense if I didn't finish this story, LOL! I try really hard to put others before me, and all that…I guess I'm a bit like Kagome…but not to her extreme. Anyway… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi The Dog –** I'm SO GLAD that you "totally won" your game! Winning feels good when you try really hard, and give it your all, doesn't it? I'm glad that you think I "win", because of the Sess/Rin lime section –grins and gobbles down your brownies- I'm sorry, but I don't have AIM…I have MSN, though…does that help? My MSN email is in my profile at the top, just click on "Email" to find it, if you ever want to add me to MSN or email me. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**StaySee –** I completely agree with your adding cream to coffee rant, which I absolutely love—don't get me wrong! I'm glad you think that my writing style is easy to read; this chapter might be harder to read/understand, due to my writing it between 1:30am and 3:30am…I hope you don't mind too much. Thanks for the extra compliment about the Miroku-Inuyasha shower scene…I thought of it, and just couldn't leave it alone, hehe! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**icemann –** I'm glad you loved my lime, hehe. Yeah, drama is what keeps the story suspenseful and interesting, in my opinion. It also builds tension and curiosity, which is what people unconsciously look for when they read. (And yes, you already read and reviewed Tear Drops! Thanks!) Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**CrazyLikeaFox –** Hehe, what kind of person would I be if I didn't write back replies and such? I love doing this; having mini conversations with all of my reviewers; it's a special moment that no one else can have…ugh, I'm going all nostalgic on ya, sorry! I'm especially happy that you loved the Sess/Rin moment, it means a lot. Catroina, do you have MSN, too? If you do, check my profile, and get my email: that's my MSN account email, so you could just add me, if you'd like. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**litty2000215 –** Ah, well, I hope this chapter said enough about Inuyasha and Kagome for ya; after all, it was ONLY about them, hehe. I hope you liked it as much as I do! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**warprince2000 –** I hope I updated soon enough for ya, "prince". –grins- Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**InuObsessed o.o** – I'm SO HAPPY that you love the SessRin moments! Aghh! –feels warm and tingly inside- this is so exciting! I'm glad that you worried about me, and yes, I am feeling much better now. Thank you for your genuine concern of my health! I also hope that I updated soon enough for you…I know how tedious it is, waiting inbetween updates… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Marie –** Of course your name is on my reviewer's list…what kind of person would I be, if it wasn't? ANYONE that reviews gets to be on my list! It's like a special club member thingie, but you don't need to know a password or special-anything to be part of it. Just a review…short, long, generalized, or detailed…easy enough, ne? Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**EcHoInG SoLiTuDe –** At 4:07am, it's hard to type out your screen name, LOL! I hope you like where the story is going, and I also hope that I'm updating soon enough for you. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

Until Chapter 17!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	17. Chapter 17

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one. If you want to see one, go to Chapter 15 or 16, haha.

XxXx

**Chapter 17**

After Kagome had cried herself dry, for the time being, Sango gave her close friend a weak smile, trying to sound encouraging.

She'd just gone through the seven levels of hell, in one way or another. Sango had to be the strong support that her friend needed at the moment.

Sighing, Sango decided she'd do her best to help her out.

"Look at it this way; would he have given you his blood, and saved your life, if he truly hated you?"

Kagome seemed to contemplate this for a moment, but then shrugged it off just as easily.

"He probably didn't want to live with the guilt of not being able to save me, when he could have, if he let me die."

Sango glared at her, hating Kagome's irrationality at this moment.

God, she was being so ignorant, and not looking at things from Inuyasha's point of view! She was making so many god damn assumptions, and it was starting to piss her off, finally.

Glancing at her watch when Kagome looked away, she realized that it was late, and that Miroku might be worrying about her prolonged absence.

Pulling away, she sighed, and began talking to Kagome.

"I'm really sorry Kags, but I have to call Miroku, and let him know that I'm here. I said I was going shopping…I'll let him know I won't be coming home tonight." Although she wasn't pleased with her current attitude, she wasn't going to leave Kagome to sit and tear up by herself all night long.

Kagome shook her head, smiling in the best way she could.

"No, just go home, Sango; I mean, call him, and tell him you're going home soon. Don't spend the night here, I'm okay, really. I feel a lot better, crying it out, you know?"

Sango looked at her friend suspiciously, not liking the way Kagome was trying to act as if everything was alright, when it really wasn't.

"I don't believe you, but if you want to be alone, I can understand," Sango answered, feeling that perhaps all Kagome needed was some time to think over her actions, and what happened.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I mean, I'm so happy that you are here for me, I'm so grateful, but now I just need some time…to think…and stuff like that."

Nodding, she gave her the "one minute" signal with her index finger, waiting as the other line was ringing.

"Miroku? Yeah, hey! It took you forever to pick up! Are you busy? No? Oh good, I'm coming home now. Now's not a good time to ask about Kagome…why? I'll tell you when I get home…I'll be home in twenty minutes. Okay, love you too, bye."

Staring at the phone, she bit her lip in thought, and then smiled at Kagome.

"You know, things are rocky for you guys…"

However, before she could continue, Kagome jumped in.

"Things aren't rocky, there IS no 'us' anymore, as far as me and Inuyasha are concerned."

Sango sighed deeply, pleading with her friend.

"I know he's hurt you, but don't say this; you'll really regret it later. Things will work themselves out, I'm sure of it."

Hugging her one last time, Sango waved goodbye at the door, but Kagome's weak, raspy voice caught her before she left.

"Don't tell anyone; I'm begging you," she whispered, no hint of tears in her eyes.

Nothing else needed to be explained upon; Sango nodded, and finally took her leave, after three hours of being there.

_Am I in the wrong here? Is it my fault that he hates me, and still loves Kikyou? Is there something I did wrong?_

When the door closed, Kagome hugged her knees into her chest as she sat on the cold floor, not caring anymore.

_No…I… _

Stopping mid thought, another tear managed to fall down her face in despair; a realization hit her, hard.

Even after all of this...after everything that happened today…I…I still…I still…love…love him…

XxXx

Kouga lay in the hospital bed, scowling consistently ever since he'd gotten there. Some idiotic girl had been crying next door for the past three hours straight, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Despite all the morphine they'd given him for his ripped leg muscle tendons; it didn't help the pain, or put him to sleep. But then again, how could he sleep, after hearing the non-stop racket from the room next door?

She ranted about her boyfriend hating her and loving someone else, or something along those lines. The wailing girl had company, another female companion, from what he could tell, using his demonic hearing to pick up the sounds and words. However, the girl had just left as of a few minutes ago, so now she was officially alone.

Sighing, he became restless, wanting to leave the room.

After all, he needed to visit that girl; it seemed that she could use a little cheering up.

XxXx

Rin walked hand in hand with Sesshoumaru, as they made their way through a public park. Dinner was fantastic; he'd taken her to some really fancy place, and even spoon fed her some dessert, which were quite delicious, actually…

Sighing contentedly, she looked up at him, smiling like a giddy school girl.

Holding his normal serious expression, he glanced to her hopeful face, asking, "What?"

"Nothing…just…thank you."

Sitting down on the park bench together, Rin leaned gently into his shoulder, depending on him for his support.

Not knowing what to do, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin into his lap, her chest against his, cradling her head against his inner shoulder, and hugged his arms around her back.

Raking his claws through her hair and scalp, he smiled the tiniest of smiles, feeling her exhale warm breaths against his chest. She liked his calm showing of comfort, so he mentally stored it away, which he might use another time.

After mere minutes, Rin's eyes drifted closed, and her breathing began to grow more steady and deep.

She was falling asleep on his lap, but for some strange reason, he didn't mind.

In fact, it felt so_ right_ for this to happen.

It was a damn scary feeling, for the ice prince.

When Rin moved in her light sleep, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and spoke. He'd almost missed it, but his demonic hearing was what picked the words up.

"I love you, Sesshy…" she mumbled happily, before passing out completely.

**(A/N: I'll have you know, I was going to leave it a cliffy like this, but I've decided to be so nice, and let the scene continue.)**

Sesshoumaru's mouth almost dropped open in shock, but he managed to catch it in time.

It was too bad he couldn't ask her to repeat herself, otherwise he very well might've.

Rin said she _loved _him.

A strange feeling contracted in his chest, which made him feel funny all over.

Was this what it felt like to be loved by another? Why hadn't he felt like this when his family loved him, as he grew up?

_This isn't the same type of love,_ a voice in his head echoed. _You're experiencing the love of someone that cares deeply for you, in a different way than your family ever would._

Drawing his eyebrows together, he sighed in annoyance, as the voice continued.

_Doesn't this feel a little alike to when you were in the pool, kissing her? Lust is sometimes associated with love, due to partially similar emotions, but what you're feeling is **true love**. She's your soul mate, your one in a million. Don't fuck this up with your whole "pride" and "cold" façade._

Picking up her sleeping form without waking her, he strolled easily back to his car, and laid her down in the backseat.

_She's coming home with **me** tonight._

XxXx

Yura called Sango's cell phone, only to find that she was on her way home.

"Hey, have you talked to Rin or Kagome lately? I haven't seen any of you guys in forever! Is anyone doing anything this weekend? Maybe we could all hook up, and do a quadruple date, or something, you know? Me and Naraku, you and Mir, Rin and Sesshy, and Kagome and Inu…"

Sango sighed heavily on the subject of Kagome and Inuyasha, and mentally shook herself.

_You promised you wouldn't say anything!_

Biting her lip, Sango couldn't find it in her heart to break her promise to Kagome, so she lied to Yura instead, which in all honesty didn't make her feel any better.

"Yeah, maybe; it'd be a lot of fun, since we haven't done anything in a while…"

"Great! I'll call Rin tomorrow, and you ask Kagome, okay? Then, we can all see each other on the weekend! This'll be so much fun! Oh, I'll call you tomorrow night, so we can figure something out. Bye!"

Excitedly, Yura hung up the phone, smiling widely.

Naraku strolled in, grinning lightly at his girlfriend's happiness.

"What's going on, hun?"

"Oh, we're all going to hang in a few days; you know, all us old and coupled people."

Yura laughed lightly, and then asked,

"You'll join us, won't you sweetie?"

Seeing the hopefulness in her eyes, he found that he couldn't turn her down.

"If you want me to," he answered in a serious tone.

"Of course I do!"

Hugging him tightly, she smiled into his chest, never weakening the embrace.

"It'll be great, I know it…"

XxXx

Sango stared down at the phone, which no longer held Yura on the other line.

Cursing herself for her own idiocy, she parked the car outside her home.

_Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?_

XxXx

**Review Notes**

**EE's Skysong** – Ah, so coincidental that I wrote some Shippo/Kirara fluff in my newest chapter, hehe. I haven't done it in a while, and felt that it would be fair to do so. Anywho, please check out my Tear Drops story, but only whenever you feel like it, or when you have time. Thanks for calling my writing "kickass", lol. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Punk of the Pyro** – I'll definitely check out and/or edit the "Walking an invisible line" story that is in your profile page. You just have to remind me; I tend to forget that sort of thing. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**KumiAkitsuri548548** – Aw, well it's okay if you cant add me to your favourites; just don't forget to read it, or else you'll fall behind, or something, lol. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Em** – I try to update as often as I can…but I have a lot of projects and assignments due, so…I'll do the best I can. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Marie** – Aw, don't cry…they'll probably get back together, so don't worry too much… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**WickedGame** – I'm glad you like the bit of OOCness from this story. I know, Sesshoumaru is a fluff, and Inuyasha is too…but hell, what can I do? Oh, and Kagome must have been REALLY OOC in this chapter, but it's understandable, I think. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**bubblez4ya** – Yeah, it was a little sad…but I think things will get happier from now on, unless I throw in some more twists… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**bobalina** – It was a little strange, wasn't it? At least you won't be seeing this sort of thing in other stories! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie** – Yeah, the chapter was a little odd…but things will make more sense later, I assure you! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!  
**  
InuObsessedo.o** – The ending was sad…but it'll get better as the story goes along, I hope, hehe. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**sweetlybeloved** – Ah, I hope things in chapter 17 straightened out your confusion. Future chapters also might help you out, if chapter 17 didn't. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Camille Blackfox** – This time, things aren't exactly his fault…but look at how horrible he feels! Don't worry, though; things will turn out int the end, I hope...hehe. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Hanako Horigome** – You're the only one that really loved chapter 16. For the most part, I had people calling it strange, and confusing. Thank you, because that comment made me feel a lot better. (Oh, and I loved the prolonging thing – cute, hehe.) Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi The Dog** – It isn't ALL Inuyasha's fault…okay, or maybe it is…but still, Kagome is being an idiot for jumping to conclusions again. Oh well, hehe. Thanks for the MSN add! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! (Read "obsessed-reader's review response below, you'll like it.)

**litty2000215** – Hehe, okay! I'm glad you understand now. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**obsessed-reader** – Uh oh, I don't want to be hated…-sweat drops- Let's just FEEL the LOVE, ne? –Hides behind Kiwi- KIWI, SAVE ME! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**waterandsky04** – Thank you! I'll update whenever I can! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!  
**mylovemiroku** – I'm glad that I reminded you, and caught you off guard with that chapter -smirks evilly-. I wouldn't let them go and do the evil deed like that, what kind of author do you think I am! O-o I want it to be nice…and stuffies. Inuyasha is a good for nothing half the time, but he "did good" in that chappie, yay! LOL, I loved the slap…wasn't it great? Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**anime-lover-forever2007** – Wow, profanity (swearing)! SOMEONE must be excited…but don't worry, I am too, LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**LinkinGrl720** – Holy moly…you read my story for that many hours? I feel so special, thank you! The best story you've EVER read? WOW…I've never been so highly complimented before…thanks SO much! You have no idea how much that means to me! I'm so happy that I'm on your favourite author list…that's also very flattering. If you love this story, you should definitely check out my other story, "Tear Drops", because I think you'll like it, too. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**xoxcharminxox** – Inuyasha crying…well…he nearly did a bit of that in this chapter…-sigh- the situation is so depressing, but it has to be there, in my opinion. I read the two stories you mentioned, and I'll admit, I thought Dead Famous was AMAZING, and I Dare You isn't too bad, either. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**icemann** – I am NOT a tease…I just don't want to rush things; isn't that understandable? –Frowns- but I'm glad you liked the chapter, anyway. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**EcHoInG SoLiTuDe** – Yes yes, they will find out everything, soon enough. Don't worry too much about it! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**inuyashaandkagomefanforev** – I won't feel hated; I also rarely review. I suppose I should review more often, but with school and writing all these stories, I sometimes am too lazy or don't have time to do that. Oh, I'd never heard of those pudding pop things before, but I understand now! I'm Canadian, so I don't know much about American things, hehe. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**warprince2000** – I'm glad you're STILL liking the story after this long! That's such good news for me! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**xXGintaGirlXx** – I cannot do a whole chapter on Shippo and Kirara; that is out of the question. My apologies, but this story is an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing, so there is no way I could dedicate a whole chapter to Shippo and Kirara. However, I will definitely keep sections among the story about their relationship and such, every once in a while. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**darkprincess893** – Yes, I think Kouga and Ayame will be in this story. Kouga already is, so all I have to do is figure out a way to get Ayame in there, and I'm set! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

Until the next chapter!

-DarkCrystalis


	18. Chapter 18

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, how about that, you evil owners-of-Inuyasha-people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter 18  
**  
Knocking on the door and waiting patiently, Kouga wasn't surprised when silence met him. Sighing heavily after a minute, he tried again, and waited some more.

He knew she was in there, and he also knew she wasn't asleep; otherwise he'd be able to hear her deep breathing patterns from his demonic hearing.

Just before he opened his mouth, the door was swung open, revealing a tear streaked face of a beautiful woman. Her raven coloured hair looked like a bird's nest, and she had bags under her eyes, showing her lack of sleep.

"Who are you, and what do you want? Can't you see that I want to be left alone, after ignoring your annoying knocking two times!" Kagome snapped coldly, in an uncharacteristic manner. Despite her showing of anger and annoyance, her voice was soft, and barely audible.

For a moment, Kouga didn't know what to say. What had he come over here for, anyway? He didn't know the girl, or her current situation well enough to say he'd come to comfort her.

"I…uh…heard you crying; I'm in the room next door. I just wanted to check and see if everything was alright over…" he didn't get to finish, because Kagome's captivatingly beautiful eyes glared at him with hatred.

"SO, you were listening to my conversation with my friend? I suppose you know of all my problems, too! Do you think you're smart, or cunning?"

He opened his mouth, but no words were uttered as she continued venomously.

"You know what I think of you? I think you're an eavesdropping sneak that deserves to be beaten to a pulp for poking your nose into things that aren't your business!"

Kouga's eyes widened in shock, unable to come up with any coherent sentences in reply.

"Lady, I just wanted to…"

Kagome scowled, and using both hands, shoved his chest harshly, in order for him to go away.

"I don't need or want your help! I didn't even ask for it! I'm not some hysterical bitch that needs psychotic help from a complete stranger! GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Slamming the door, nearly hitting his forehead in the process, Kouga stared in complete confusion.

"What…the hell…just happened?"

XxXx

Collapsing on the tiled floor, Kagome held her head in her hands. She didn't even know the guy, and she snapped on him like a rubber band that had been stretched too far.

God, she felt so bad for treating him like that…  
_  
I'll have to talk to him later, and apologize. I think he said something about being next door… _

Maybe Kagome really HAD lost all semblances of sanity…

…Or perhaps she was just missing her loving hanyou.

The time they were spending away from one another was tearing her apart, and Kagome couldn't handle it.

_Why do I always have to jump to conclusions, and never listen to his side of the story? That's the second time I've done this; you'd think I would've learned the first time..._

_Sango was right; would he have saved my life, if he didn't honestly care for me? Where did I get the idea about the "feeling guilty if he doesn't save me" crap? It was all a lie, and I know it… _

Kagome had told Sango all about Inuyasha being a hanyou, and surprisingly, her friend took the news fairly easily. Sango, after listening to Kagome's full story, went on to talk about her family's ancestry as a Taija, or demon slayer.

Wiping the tears from her face, Kagome mustered up the courage for a smile. It'd been ages since she'd smiled last, and it was about time she got back into routine.

Taking a deep breath, she got up off the floor, walked over to her bed, and rang the bell in her hospital room.

A few minutes later, a nurse came over, and asked her what she needed. Thankfully, this time it wasn't Kikyou; in fact, the nurse had sat and apologized for a good five minutes about the incident.

"It was all a big mistake; nothing like that has ever happened before…I'm really sorry, Kagome, on behalf of everyone. How could you ever forgive the staff here at the hospital? The least we could do is keep Kikyou in custody, while the case is being investigated."

Smiling weakly, Kagome knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Well, let's get me out of here, but before that, I want…" whispering the rest into the nurse's ear, Kagome saw her wicked smile in response, and the nurse's head nod in excitement.

_Yes, that's exactly what I want to do…_

XxXx

Shippo gnawed nervously on one of his fingernails, trying his best to calm down.

Kirara would be meeting him at the dinner table in less than five minutes, for their dinner together tonight.

She'd insisted to meet him, rather than have him pick her up.

_"I'm not really the romantic type for having a man pick me up with flowers and all…besides, it's easier if we just meet each other there, ne?" _

Sighing at the memory, his nervousness rose even more (if possible), when he saw her fluid form stride into the restaurant. She politely asked the waiter for Shippo's table, and smiled when she saw him rising to meet her.

Shippo drowned his vision in the traditional white kimono she wore, embroidered with a red and gold dragon from her mid calf, having the tail wrap around her left arm, and finally end at her right shoulder.

The colour made her normally pale skin look more tanned and luscious in the glow of the soft lights.

Taking her hand in his, he kissed it softly, before pulling out her chair, motioning for Kirara to sit down.

"Really, Shippo…is this necessary?" Giggling, Kirara's eyes sparkled as she stared at him while he seated himself.

Blushing slightly in response, Shippo nearly let out a breath of relief when he saw one of the waiter's coming to their table.

The restaurant was small, and secluded, but very expensive and chic. It was much unlike his normal dining tastes, but he wanted to impress Kirara, and make everything perfect for her.

As they chatted lightly, their appetizers came faster than expected.

Munching on their scrumptious salads in delight, they enjoyed one another's company in a comfortable silence.

Soon, their dinners were served, and an apple crisp with a side of ice cream and premium whipping cream dessert followed.

Taking the spoon and feeding her gently, he grinned as she timidly opened her mouth, accepting the sweet treat. Chewing and swallowing, Kirara nearly moaned with pleasure at how perfect everything was tonight. She was with Shippo, he was feeding her dessert, and things couldn't have been better, could they?

Taking her arm, and gently lifting her out of the chair, Shippo left some bills on the table, with an extremely generous tip.

Walking arm in arm towards his car, Shippo demanded that he drive Kirara home, not wanting her to take the public bus, or have the night end just yet.

When they reached her small-but-cozy home, Kirara stopped at the doorway's arch to her home.

"I guess the magic has ended," she whispered, staring up into Shippo's intensely green eyes.

"Not forever; only for tonight…"

Leaning down, Shippo gently brushed his lips across hers; reveling in the soft contact they shared.

Pulling away and not wanting to ruin the moment, Shippo smiled widely, and ushered her inside.

"I'll see you soon, Kirara; get some sleep."

Nodding her head numbly, she walked inside, and closed the door behind her.

Gently sliding to her knees while resting her back on the door, Kirara expelled the breath she'd been holding.

"What a night…"

XxXx

Kikyou stared out of the cell's bars at the sky, frowning in sadness.

_This wasn't how things were supposed to be…Inuyasha was supposed to fall for me, and love me…what did I ever do wrong? _

Tears welled in her eyes, and she chewed her lower lip to keep it from trembling.  
_  
I fucked up…I played him, and ruined him…if only I'd kept it together, if only I hadn't been so stupid… _

Closing her eyes tightly, Kikyou felt a tear somehow manage to stream down her porcelain face. No sounds were made as she clutched her arms with her hands, breathing in the cold night's breeze.

_I deserve this…I deserve it all. _

XxXx

Inuyasha stared lifelessly up at the ceiling, avoiding everything and everyone. Maybe Kagome was right…maybe he should just give things up all together.

Things weren't going well between them, but he had to honour her wishes to be left alone. What else could he do? He didn't want to hurt her more…

Closing his eyes, he fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

Sleep didn't claim him for hours, until he fell into an exhausted state, which finally made him pass out.

XxXx

Sesshoumaru woke up in the middle of the night, sweating. He'd had a strange dream, and Rin was in it.

She was smiling at him, and holding his hand, saying that she loved him.

Scoffing at the thought, he went to move out of bed, but a small movement caught him off guard.

Rin's hand reached out, and clasped onto his arm, pulling him back into her embrace. She was still sleeping, but even when she was unconscious, she knew what she wanted from him.

It was pretty cute, actually…

Glancing at her solemn face, he nearly smiled at the sight. Rin looked so angelic, so perfect; but then again, she was, wasn't she? At least to him…

Pulling her even closer, he buried his head on top of hers, inhaling her sweet, flowery scent.

It had to be the damn "Herbal Essences" shampoo again; that stuff drove him wild with lust…

Smirking, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and pulled the blanket further over their bodies to keep warm.

Soon afterwards, he too fell asleep, with Rin's soft hands splayed across his bare chest, in innocence.

XxXx

**Review Notes:**

****

mylovemiroku – I try hard to make Sango a great girl, because I feel that most stories don't get enough of her in them, to make her personality come out, if you know what I mean. Oh, about the surprise Miroku has, I think that'll be in chapter 19, so you'll have to wait a little longer for it. LOL, as for the Spanish project, I know exactly what it's like to do everything last minute – that's how I do my homework, LOL! I love the little escapes too, reading a chapter or two from some of my favourite stories…it perks you up, ne? Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

mylovemiroku – I try hard to make Sango a great girl, because I feel that most stories don't get enough of her in them, to make her personality come out, if you know what I mean. Oh, about the surprise Miroku has, I think that'll be in chapter 19, so you'll have to wait a little longer for it. LOL, as for the Spanish project, I know exactly what it's like to do everything last minute – that's how I do my homework, LOL! I love the little escapes too, reading a chapter or two from some of my favourite stories…it perks you up, ne? Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! 

**WickedGame** – The SessRin parts, in my opinion, are the cutest and the best. I try really hard on those, just because I love the pairing so much! I have an idea or two for a SessRin story, so I think I'll do really well on it, if I start that story idea. Kagome is an idiot, for going and assuming all those things…but things will even out, for sure! I'm not really a Kouga fan either, but he has to be in the story, I think, seeing how he's in the Inuyasha series, too. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!  
**LinkinGrl720** – Yay! You still love the story…and I hope you continue to do so! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**KumiAkitsuri548548** - LOL, so you noticed my little note about the late chapter, huh? Oops! I hope this chapter made up for it, though. This one was posted within 8 days of the last one, which isn't too bad, in my opinion… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**litty2000215** – I try not to make cliff hangers TOO often, only when they're needed. Cliff hangers might piss off my fans, and that's not what I intend to do. And hey, chapter 18 wasn't a cliff hanger, either! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**anime-lover-forever2007** – Sadness is a part of drama…it just sort of has to be there, you know? Don't worry, don't worry! Things will be alright. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**bubblez4ya** – I hope Kagome and Inu will figure out things soon, too. LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**xoxcharminxox** – LOL, thanks a lot! "This chappie told us a whole lot of nothing", but as you said, you aren't mad or anything…Well, chapter 18 said a LOT, so you can't complain! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Hanako Horigome** – Yay! TY! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**debora diskey** – Aw, please don't have your heart broken! I only have glue sticks to put it back together…Well, I'm glad my story was an inspiration to delete all the "crappy" stories you had saved before…maybe I set the bar for the type of reading you're looking for! If you ever want to read GOOD fanfiction, give me a shout; I have a million I could recommend for you, and I'm sure you'd love them. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**waterandsky04** – Kagome and Inu's sitation is messed…but it'll work out…sooner or later, lol. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**bobalina** – Love and angst…come on, what's a story without those properties? Gotta love it, hehe. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**warprince2000** – Eep…didn't I already get this review? I don't want to respond in the exact same way as I did for the last one…erm…THANK YOU, lol. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Inuyasha's chick** – Canadians are cool, and I'm glad to hear that you are too. Most of my readers are Americans, as far as I know…so it's a nice change, hehe. I'll definitely keep writing…pfft, my fans would kill me (and I would kill myself) if I didn't! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**InuObsessedo.o** – Kagome is confused, but she is being a dolt. I love her, and things will turn out eventually, but she has to stop jumping to conclusions. Of course, the SessRin stuff is going along quite smoothly…too smoothly, infact. I think I'd better mess it up some how, things are too good between them, LOL. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! P.S. I'm Canadian, and live in Canada. Canada's Thanksgiving is in October.

**Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen** – Oh my god, I love your screen name, LOL. It's so funny! Anyway, please don't die…or at least not until the end of the fic, so you get to see what happens, lol. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Kiwi The Dog** – I'm glad you forgave me; I was getting worried that you wouldn't! I'm really excited for the next chapter, too…and the next one…and the next one…lol! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Ryoko Ao Midori** – Rin and Sesshy are maybe going too smooth for my liking…it's about time I throw in a conflict, because it's getting SO mushy…yes, I know, everyone will hate me for it, but so be it; this has to happen, LOL. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all…

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	19. Chapter 19

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, how about that, you evil owners-of-Inuyasha-people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter 19 **

Sango walked into her home, exhausted from the ordeal involving Kagome and Inuyasha. It was really stressful, seeing her in such emotional ruin; it was also completely unlike her normal self.

After sitting on the couch, Sango closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Just because she was stressed out and tired didn't mean she'd take it out on Miroku.

Wrinkling her brow at a scent of chemicals, Sango followed the scent to the spare bedroom. The smell emitted the strongest from there, so she went to open the door.

However, before her hand reached the doorknob, Miroku nearly tackled her.

"You're finally home, dearest! How did things go at the shopping mall?"

Quirking an eyebrow at his strange behaviour, she ignored it, and offered him a tired smile.

"The mall was just fine, but then I went to go see Kagome at home afterwards, and she wasn't there…" Stopping mid sentence, she heaved a sigh, and continued on. "Her mother answered, and told me that Kagome was in the hospital."

Miroku's eyes widened in shock, but that quickly subsided into worry.

"It seems that her and Inuyasha had another…conflict, and this one hit her pretty hard..."

Walking together into the bedroom, the two of them sat in a tense silence.

"To make things worse, when I got there, I sort of heard the conflict…from what I heard, she said he hates her, and only loves Kikyou."

Miroku looked taken aback, and then began to laugh harshly and forcefully.

"He doesn't love that pile of bones more than he loves the shit that comes out of his ass."

Sango resisted the strong urge to slap him for his crudeness, but even this statement made the tiniest of smiles slip onto her face.

"Anyway…Kagome was pretty shaken up and all; I just stayed with her, and let her cry it out. But somehow, her story doesn't make sense. I mean, I believe her and all, but something isn't right here..."

Getting up off the bed and pacing in deep thought, he turned at stared at her.

"Well, what do **you **think is wrong? After all, you heard everything; you must have some sort of idea."

"Kagome said he hated her, and loved Kikyou and everything…but Inuyasha saved her LIFE. You see, Kikyou tried to kill Kagome, while she disguised herself as a nurse. Anyway, Inuyasha ended up giving some of his half-demon blood to Kagome, in order to make her system even out, and…"

"**What!"** Miroku shouted, eyebrows shooting up with misunderstanding.

Did she just say what he thought she said? Kikyou had tried to **kill** Kagome, and Inuyasha saved her life with his **half-demon's** blood? Inuyasha is a **demon**?

"Back up, back up…Kikyou tried to kill Kagome?"

Sango nodded, wincing at his loud voice.

"But Inuyasha saved her, by giving her some of his half-demon blood, which makes him a demon of some sort?"

Nodding again, she closed her eyes tightly, feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh…"

Something told him that they'd talk more about it later, and that right now wasn't a good time for specifics.

Sitting back beside her on the bed, Miroku hugged her tightly to him. For some reason, he could tell Sango was stressed out, and needed some sort of comforting.

Leaning into his form, Sango deeply inhaled the scent of his clothing, wanting to be wrapped in his naturally soothing, masculine smell. However, her nose scrunched up at the strong scent of chemicals once more, which reminded her…

"Miroku, why do you and the house smell like…paint?"

_XxXx _

After giving the prison guard a blow job in his office, Kikyou picked up the gun from the floor, and smashed it over his head.

He fell unconscious immediately upon impact, which made Kikyou smirk devilishly.

Exchanging her prisoner's clothing for his in record speed, she marveled at how good she looked in the uniform.

_Maybe I should have gone into Police Foundations in college…_

Shrugging the idea off, Kikyou tied her hair in a tight bun at the back of her neck, hiding the long dark strands effectively.

Packing her original clothes into empty spaces in the overly large uniform, Kikyou walked out of the office confidently, and locked the door with the keys from her pocket.

Avoiding the looks of the other officers that were on duty, Kikyou strode towards the exit.

"I'm going on break," she called out over her shoulder in a masculine voice, promptly leaving the building.

Two of the officers looked at one another, and exchanged strange glances.

"He was already on break, fifteen minutes ago…"

Thinking nothing of it, the two continued to chat lightly, letting the "officer" leave without questioning.

XxXx

Kagome finished eating a full dinner, the first in the last couple days. Patting her "bulging" tummy, she leapt off the bed, and over to the door. She still had to talk to that worrying man next door, didn't she?

Hesitating, Kagome nervously bit her nails.

_What if he doesn't want to talk to me? I was so rude earlier…_

Surprise overtook her features when the door was promptly opened, revealing the man from earlier.

"What do you want? I'd hate to **bother** you once more, or '**get in your face'**." Although his words weren't as harsh as hers, the underlying meaning and tone was there; she wasn't welcomed.

Kagome winced slightly, bowing her head in sadness. She couldn't look up at him; she was far too ashamed.

"Look, I-I just wan-wanted to-to apologize f-for earlier; things weren't working out for me, and I sort of took things out on you…I'm really sorry."

Turning away from him with her head still bowed down, Kagome began to move towards her door.

A sudden-but-gentle hand shot out, and turned her around. Her face was then titled into his, as he stared into her heartbroken green eyes. It was obvious she hadn't meant what she'd said earlier, so in response, he smiled.

Chewing on her botton lip in confusion, Kagome couldn't understand the reasoning for his smile. Did this mean he wasn't mad at her anymore?

His smile was actually quite handsome, she silently0 admitted; but that was beside the point. She missed Inuyasha, and wanted to see **his** smile more than anything.

"Do you want to talk about it some more?"

Realizing he was talking to her, Kagome resisted the strong urge to blush and shook her head.

"No, I'd rather not; I already know what I'm going to do, to make things right once more."

"Will you at least go downstairs to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee with me?"

Smiling in response, Kagome nodded, and began to walk down the hall with him.

_Okay, so maybe I'll be staying for a little bit longer… _

_XxXx _

Handing over some "borrowed" money to the store clerk, Kikyou smiled as he cut off the tags from her new clothes she was currently wearing.

Discarding the police uniform and her prison clothing in a trash bin by the alley, she strode over to the corner of the street, and waved her hand at a nearby taxi.

Ordering him to her new destination, the taxi driver merely nodded meekly in response, not wanting to upset the insistent woman.

XxXx

Ayame smiled, watching the two of them walk down the hall together. Earlier, when the two of them had been talking, she'd listened intently at Kouga's explanation. It seemed that the poor girl had gone through a lot, and he was merely comforting her during a time of need.

Strolling back to the office, she grinned at Kirara, and sat on her desk.

"Spill it; I want to hear it all."

Kirara looked up from her paperwork, seemingly trying to avoid her friend's devilish smirk.

"I know something's up, and you'd better tell me; all day long you keep staring at Shippo, and blushing whenever he stares back. What happened between you two?"

"Shippo and I went out for dinner…"

Ayame gasped in response, and then hugged Kirara tightly.

"Jeeze, it took you guys long enough, eh?"

Blushing an even deeper shade of red, Kirara said nothing, and continued sorting through some more papers.

"I want to hear all of the details, and you can start right now!"

Smiling, Kirara signed out on the board, and took her long overdue dinner break. It was already 10pm; she'd be leaving to go home soon.

Walking together down the hall, sort of like Kagome and Kouga had, they made their way to the staff lounge.

Although Ayame was more than ready to drill Kirara with questions, she was much less enthusiastic to give answers…

XxXx

**Approximately 5 and half hours later…**

Waking up in an unfamiliar place, Rin looked around desperately. The room was pitch black, which scared her to death. She never slept without the lights on at home, so where was she?

Not remembering a thing from last night due to her panicking, she did the only thing she could think of: she screamed.

XxXx

**In another part of the mansion, a couple minutes beforehand…**

A loud knock sounded on the front door, which made him nearly leap out of his bed. Since when did people come to his house at 3:35am?

Running downstairs, he swung open the door in annoyance. It'd taken him hours to get to sleep, courtesy of him and Kagome's previous encounter.

She stood there, not looking at his face as her head stayed bowed. Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha grudgingly let her inside.

"What do **you** want?"

"I-I miss…I m-miss you, Inuyasha," she whispered into the darkness of the living room.

In fact, he was sure that if he wasn't a demon, he wouldn't have caught her soft words. They were full of sorrow, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with forgiveness. He'd missed her so badly; words couldn't explain how much hurt he'd endured.

Hugging her tightly, he immediately recoiled with a certain scent hit his nose.

It was unpleasant, and unexpected; it was also not the one he'd been hoping for.

When he pulled away in distaste, another shock smashed his system; a loud, piercing scream coming from upstairs…

XxXx

**Author's Note**

School is killing me, therefore, instead of putting this story on "hold", my updates will be a little later. Instead of once per week (which I've been trying my best to do), they might take up to two weeks. I'm sorry, and I know people will hate this, but believe me, I hate it too. I also hate school…and I'm also sorry for the late update.

**Can I have everyone's attention?**

**_I just realized something…damn, I'm getting sad…I feel that by writing Review Notes, I'm interacting with everyone and such, but…what will happen when "Eyes Like Yours" is all said and done? _**

Does that mean I won't get to talk with all of you anymore?

That sounds so cheesy and stupid, but I'm being serious…-sigh- Never mind.

Oh dear, I sound terrible, so I'll just shut up…

Anyway, reviews! WOW! I'm feeling VERY chatty…EXTRA LONG REVIEW NOTES, WOOT!

**Review Notes **

**Wicked Game** –I didn't really think that the last chapter was short…you guys are just overly used to extended chapters, lol (like THIS one!). Anyway, yeah, I definitely think that writing review notes is a great idea; it shows how much you appreciate it, you know? Not only that, but then others will want to review, because they'll want to hear your feedback and such. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future! (P.S., I also hate the clay pot.)

**KumiAkitsuri548548** – Yay! It's good to know that you can still read my story, even though your list is full. I'm also SO happy that you're able to still review for Eyes Like Yours, although it's obvious how busy you must be reading all the other stories; it's greatly appreciated. I also like that your name isn't as long anymore; it's much easier to type out. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**OblivionsGate** – Oh dear…so much caps lock…o-o! That must mean you're very…excited? Of course I'll write chapter 19, and 20, and 21…and however many more chapters it takes to finish this story! Don't worry, okay? I WILL finish this story…eventually…hehe. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**bubblez4ya** – Yeah, Kagome was quite the bitch in chapter 18; but really, there was reasoning for it, wasn't there? Maybe she went a little overboard, but I tried to make her seem more normal in this chapter. You know what? I hope Inu and Kag make up soon, too, LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future.

**Kagome2** – I wasn't planning on putting Kouga in my story, but then someone asked if I was going to…and this was the outcome! I did, and i'll probably end up making him meet Inuyasha…and then have a fight or two…that'll be good…-begins to plot- thanks for the idea, I'll give you some credit for it where credit is due! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**mylovemiroku** – Kikyou…lmao she didn't realize SHIT…you'll see what I mean, oh god, LOL! You have absolutely NO idea…but you'll see! Yeah, Kagome's brain is working again once more, hooray! Miroku's surprise…it SORT OF came out in this chapter…but I left it as another cliffie, and I think the surprise won't be told until the end of the story –smirks- simply because I'm evil like that. Oh, and you didn't send me Kirara's fanart in human form…o-O did you do that for MY story? REALLY? So can I go around and parade it and show the website to everyone the next time I talk about Kirara? O-o Let me see it, pweese! Oh, and then the standard thing now: Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**sweetlybeloved** – Ah, I'm glad everything is clear now; I'd hate it if you didn't understand what was going on. If you have any other questions or comments, let me know! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Hanako Horigome** – LMAO, oh my god, that was so funny! "You updated…now do it AGAIN!" Damn, I'd probably update if I only got one review; that made me laugh. Thanks for that, and lookie lookie…I DID update AGAIN! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**EE's Skysong** – I'm really happy that you're enjoying 'Tear Drops'; so far at least. I'm trying really hard on that story, because I want to have an amazing hit story that'll get a million reviews every chapter, and maybe even nominated…this one is more for fun, fluff, and humour; I doubt this one would ever get anything like that…but still…20-25 reviews per chapter is INSANE and I LOVE IT! Thanks so much for that. Oh, and you're not pathetic for loving the Shippo/Kirara stuff…because I'm not pathetic and I love it too! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Phenomenon** – Kagome is an idiot; well, for the time being. I love her and all, but come ON; I definitely agree that she's only using half her brain…Let's not even talk about Kikyou, because you have no idea what's going to happen later on LOL! Sorry, I didn't know you were against the Rin/Sess pairing, but I really love them being together and all…so…eh…maybe someone could do a fanart of an older Rin, so that it wouldn't bother you so much? And NO you can't do my saying…that's MY job! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!  
**  
anime-lover-forever2007** – Lmao, what Kagome wanted eh…you won't find out just yet…I'm going to make YOU and everyone else WAIT! Isn't that evil? Oh well…but yes, that chapter was sad. This one was a lot happier, and made things more cheerie…sort of…ehhh…-no comment- Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie** – There's Sango/Miroku in THIS chapter…I hope that suits your needs? I also made it extra long…think of it as a make up for last chapter, maybe?

**inu2kagfan **– I didn't want to use a lot of colourful language, because that's not what Kagome would normally say. I cant imagine her running around and saying "fucker" and such, so I didn't do it. Inuyasha is a little OOC, but wouldn't you act in a similar manner, if something like that happened to you? I'm sure I'd mope and such, too. Anyway…he'll be back to normal by the end, for sure; it's just a temporary thing. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!  
**  
CrazyLikeaFox** – I love the Sess/Rin moments, too! YES! We're on an accord here, good good…Yeah, I don't like TOO much angst…but I feel that I didn't go overboard on it yet –smiles- but I very well might…lol I don't even know what I'm talking about. Aw, your MSN email address didn't appear, so can you please post it in your profile, so I can add you? Mine is earth-air-fire-water-69 at hotmail dot com, so when I add you, you'll know it's me. (But DON'T FORGET to post your email in your profile, so I can add you.) It's okay if you don't have any stories posted…and it's even better if you're trying to get one posted! I'll definitely read and review…eventually…lol! I'll even be your editor-ess, if you need one! How often do I update? It WAS around once a week, but now that I have school, it'll be more like once every two weeks…and I'm really sorry about that. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**MusaandKagomeRoxs101** – Thanks! Oh, and your name is LONG, lol! It's okay though; as long as I spell it right… Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Punk of the pryo** – Ah, I see! You should DEFINITELY check out my other story, "Tear Drops" because that one is a band fic, too! It's not finished or anything, and updates are killer long, but I think you'd laugh your head off over it, so please check it out, if you haven't already. Like I said before, just send me your stuff in an email (my email is posted in my profile) and I'll edit it for yo, and send it back, okay? Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**litty2000215** – I wouldn't call myself brilliant…but I'd say that this story is going well so far. Thank you! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**EmeraldoftheFlame** – I guess I'll keep calling you Em, then! The assignments and tests SUCK…gosh, it's hard being in college; I'm glad you can relate. Yeah, the tension between Inu and Kagome is killing me too…but it isn't going away yet! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**bobalina** – YES! Rin and Fluffy! But…not really any of it in this chapter, sorry! In the next chapter there will be, for sure! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**warprince2000** – Aw, thanks! I can't wait to see what happen in the next chapters, either, LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Inuyasha's chick** – I think that ch.18 was actually pretty okay…so I'll accept the "awesome" comment –smiles- However, even though Kikyou admitted wrong and whatever…eh…I'll just be quiet. Life here is…busy to say the least; I go to college, and I'm overloaded with assignments and tests, so it's really hard for me to write and do that stuff at the same time. AHHHH! Oh, and of course I'll keep on writing! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Inusgrl90** – I love this story too, and I wish I had all the time in the world to write it, so I could post more, but sadly, I don't…And yes, Kikyou IS a psychotic bitch that needs to die…but I don't think I'll end up killing her in this story –sigh- I'm not a murderer (no matter how much I dislike her). Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen** – Oh my, don't cry! I don't need crying reviewers…then they wont be able to read my stories, due to all their tears. Cheer up…things are working out for Miroku and Sango, at least? (Your sniffles might have been sarcasm, but I thought the last chapter was sad; I just didn't cry over it, lol) I LOVE the Sess/Rin stuff, but there wasn't any of it in this chapter…oh well ; there will be in the next chappie! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Camille Blackfox** – You loving the lack of conflict in the Sess/Rin part isn't silly at all! I can't have EVERYONE fighting in a story, can I? Wouldn't it be too angsty if I did that? Miroku/Sango are working out so far, as are Shippo/Kirara and Naraku/Yura…so if I were to make Inuyasha/Kagome and Sesshoumaru/Rin "argue", things would still be okay still, wouldn't they? However, I kinda like keeping Sess and Rin good to each other; it makes you feel nice inside and all…but then when I have three pairings being all sugary, it's a bit of an overload for me, too. –Begins to plot evilness for Sesshoumaru/Rin- Hmmm…or maybe I should mess up another pairing…LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**InuObsessed o.o** – Lmao, you didn't believe me about the Thanksgiving thing? Jeeze, talk about lack of trust and faith! LOL, I'm just kidding; and you're not stupid for not knowing that…most people couldn't give a damn about other countries' traditions and special occasions, LOL! Oh, and yeah, things are getting better, sort of…eh, you'll see what I mean soon enough. Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Lady Storm** – Yeah, I don't know if Kouga will mess things up, but I'll definitely have fun when the two meet each other…this'll be good…hehehe. –Begins to plot evilness- Oh, I'm going to have a lot of fun with that, when the time comes. I've got YOU excited? Girl, you're not the ones with all the evil plot bunnies in your head; I'm the one bursting with happiness! –Smiles broadly- See? LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing in the future!

**Author's Note CONTINUED**

I think that the Review Notes took longer to write than the actual chapter…a LOT longer, I think…but I felt like talking so much with everyone tonight! Oh well…

You're all amazing, and mean SO much to me…thank you!

Until Chapter 20!

-DarkCrystalis


	20. Chapter 20

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter 20**

Rin's scream pierced through the air, shrill and painful sounding with each second it continued. The sound grew louder as she jumped out off the bed she was in, and frantically tried to figure out where she was.

A hand suddenly clamped over her mouth, - silencing her screaming - which made her jaws slam shut in an automated reflex. Her assassin hissed, unable to hold in the fierce pain. Rin could taste the blood lightly leak from his hand into her mouth, which very nearly made her vomit.

Taking in a deep breath, he spoke in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Remove your jaws from my hand, Rin."

Unable to see his face - and being quite thankful for it, - Rin's mouth immediately opened.

"Sess-Sess-Sesshou-m-maru?"

Rin's body began to shake uncontrollably, realizing what she'd done. The shock was settling in, making her emotions fly out of proportion.

"Calm down, it's alright; my hand is already healing."

Shaking her head desperately in the darkness, tears streamed down her face in guilt and sorrow.

Everything was coming back to her now; last night's dinner, and then their walk afterwards. During that time, she must have fallen asleep, so he took her home...to HIS home...and what a mistake that was, it seemed.

_I didn't even remember what happened last night - not until he got hurt; - I'm so foolish._

Blindly stretching her arms out in front of herself, she went to grab his shoulders for comfort. Instead, she ended up smacking her hands into his face, scraping her nails across his cheeks.

Rin's hands limply fell in front of her as she wept in embarrassment. It seemed that nothing would be going right for her tonight, so she shouldn't even bother trying to make the situation better.

However, before she could allow herself to drown in her miserable feelings of guilt and idiocy, a pounding on the door effectively shook off her emotions.

"Wh-wha-what?" She whispered in fright, desperately trying to clutch onto his hand in the darkness unknowingly. His hand captured hers this time, so he began to create circular motions on her palm, soothing her immediately.

"Inuyasha, what do you want? I don't remember requesting to be disturbed." Sesshoumaru's strong voice called out into the dimly lit room, knowing it was him. Hell, he could smell his scent along with that bitch Kikyou's all over him.

"There was screaming, didn't you hear it? I'm sure it came from in there…what's going on, Sesshoumaru? It sounded like Rin, so if you don't let me in right this minute…"

The door to his bedroom abruptly swung open, silencing him.

"I am fine, as is Rin." Quietly side-stepping from the door so Inuyasha could see her, his half-brother nodded silently in approval before racing back downstairs.

Sighing in slight annoyance, he closed the door once more and climbed back into bed.

Pulling her form against his own, he inhaled the scent of her hair, and nearly smiled.

"Go to sleep, koi; things will be explained tomorrow."

Nodding her head in reply, Rin snuggled closer to him, and gave into the tiredness that suddenly overwhelmed her.

When he was sure she'd fallen asleep, Sesshoumaru ran his claws through her hair lovingly.

He stared at his unoccupied hand through the shadowy room, and grinned devilishly.

She had a good bite; surely they could use that to their advantage later…?

XxXx

**However, back downstairs…**

"Out, out, OUT!" He spoke angrily, not wanting to see her for another second.

"Bu-bu-but baby…"

"I…said…OUT!" His voice levels rose a few decibels, proving to her that he was pissed off.

When she grudgingly walked down the pathway, another thought occurred to him: how did she get out of jail, when the trial wasn't supposed to start until next week?

"HEY, WENCH! STOP!"

At his voice, she began to run; but in all honesty, it was futile.

Catching her in mere seconds, he glared heatedly into her eyes, uncaring of her feelings.

"I'm taking you back right now, bitch." 

Conking her on the head with his fist, he watched in sickening pleasure as she passed out. Then, as he carried her unconscious form to the holding cell building, he smirked coldly.

At least one thing in his life had been taken care of…now all he had to do was make amends with Kagome.

Oh, if only he knew how hard a task it was going to be…

XxXx

Miroku looked at Sango as if a chicken had appeared on her head.

"What?" He asked, temporaraily confused.

Sighing exasperatedly, she elaborated.

"You...and the house...smell like PAINT. I asked why?"

Drawing his eyebrows together, he continued to make a confused face as his mind raced.

_Aw shit, what the hell do I tell her?_

"It's nothing, sweetie. I bought some paint, because I didn't like the colour of the walls in the spare room."

Sango looked at him strangely, and quirked her eyebrow.

_Fuck; she isn't going to buy that lame excuse._

"Are you sure that's what you bought the paint for?"

_Think, think, think, THINK DAMNIT!_

"Yes, I'm sure," he stated lamely, closing his eyes.

"Alright then, can I see, at least? Maybe I won't like the colour...I wish you'd told me. I wanted to paint that room, actually."

Biting down on his lip as he turned away, he immediately turned back to her, and picked her up.

"HEY! What are you doing!"

Dipping his head to kiss her open lips as he carried her to their bedroom, he moaned when the taste of mint assaulted his tongue.

Dropping her gently onto the bed, he began to tug off her clothes as she took off his.

"Miroku..." Sango moaned, arching her body upwards.

_The PERFECT distraction..._

...for the next two hours, at least.

XxXx

Sighing sadly, Kagome faked a smile as she listened to Kouga speak. He seemed like a really nice guy and everything, but in all honesty, she wasn't in the mood for chit-chat.

Noticing her disinterest, Kouga stopped talking mid sentence, and stared at her.

Kagome's attention was caught once again, and she looked at him questioningly.

"Why did you stop talking, Kouga-kun?"

He smiled tightly, not wanting to upset her.

"I guess I just don't feel like talking much anymore."

A tense silence followed, which Kagome broke easily enough.

"Are you in a relationship, Kouga?"

It was such a sudden inquiry that he very nearly spat out the coffee he had been drinking.

"Wh-what!"

Kagome chewed her bottom lip, suddenly feeling guilty. She barely knew the guy, and she was already asking him about his personal life?

"Well…I was just wondering, I guess…I'm sorry; it's not my business, or my place to ask such a personal question."

Shaking his head in response, he was about to speak when he heard light laughter from behind him.

Turning around, he stared at Ayame, who stared back at him, but then she looked away, and she started blushing furiously.

Kagome watched the scene before her, and then got up out of her chair. Walking around Kouga in a circle, a mischievous grin lit up her features.

"Ohhhh, I see how it is…"

Kouga slowly shook his head as the colour drained from his face.

Kagome nodded, and then winked.

Taking quick steps to where the two women sat, she approached the red-head without caution.

Kouga watched in complete and utter shock as she made her way over to Ayame. His body froze, unable to propel him to stop Kagome in her tracks.

"Hello, my name is Kagome, what's yours?" Smiling, she ignored the quiet gasp from behind her, which undoubtedly came from Kouga.

"Ayame!" She answered, a bright smile adorning her face. "And who might you be, in relation to...Kouga?"

Blushing even more as she said his name, her gaze wandered over to his. Kouga's face was pale, and his mouth hung open slightly.

_I wonder what he's so shocked about?_

"Well, you see Ayame, I have a secret for you. Do you promise not to tell?"

Kouga fell out of his chair, his demonic hearing being able to pick up on every word she said.

Ayame nodded, a light red still staining the tops of her cheeks.

Kagome leaned into Ayame, cupping her ear, intending to tell her the secret.

"You see, Kouga, he really, really, really..."

Kouga, before Kagome could say another word, rushed over to her and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I really really, really need to go to the bathroom, and Kagome is really, really, really thirsty, so she needs to come with me. Right Kagome?"

"But Kouga, I don't need a dri--"

Dragging her by the arm, she ended up nearly flying out of the cafeteria.

Once they were outside the doors, Kouga flipped on her.

"What do you THINK you were trying to do in there?"

Kagome giggled nervously, and looked away. Sighing when she saw his impatient gaze, she stiffened up, and defended herself.

"If I don't do this, WHO will? Obviously not YOU! Why can't you just tell Ayame that you like her?"

Kouga clenched his teeth, and growled lowly at Kagome, but it didn't scare her. She knew him better then that; he wouldn't ACTUALLY hurt her.

"Go tell her you like her, and I promise I won't."

"No."

"FINE!" Kagome sighed, and went to march back into the cafeteria.

Kouga grabbed her arm again, and pulled her back.

However, in the mean time, Ayame was listening behind the cafeteria door to their conversation.

"Kagome...Ayame already knows I like her...she's GOT to; it's so obvious."

Ayame blushed even redder, if possible, and sighed in happiness.

"Sometimes, women would like a man to confess; it's romantic, or something like that."

Kouga stared at Kagome for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

Walking over to the cafeteria door, he opened it abruptly.

In doing so, Ayame, who was leaning her ear against the door to hear them, fall to the floor in front of him...

XxXx

**Author's Note**

Tests...two or three of them, (each worth 20 of my final mark) I've lost count; FOUR final projects worth 20 of my final mark OR MORE...I fucing HATE school! That's what I've had to do in the past couple weeks...errr month...and I apologize.

I'm SO SORRY, but College is KILLING me as of late; PLUS I've got FIVE TESTS NEXT WEEK...not one, two, three or four; FIVE! I don't know what I'm going to do...I'm SO OVERWHELMED right now it isn't even FUNNY...

After those tests, however, I should be okay. PLUS, look on the bright side; during the winter break, I'll be able to update more (I imagine), because my first semester at College will be finished! Yay! And then, in the New Year, my second semester will start. Hopefully that one will be better than this one...

Did I mention that my Microsoft Word is "broken"? It ISN'T WORKING, and for the longest time, I wasn't sure how I would write my chapters. Thank god my sister told me about the "Word Pad", it's saved me.

Thank you SO MUCH to ALL of my reviewers, but I'm not in a position to be doing those review notes right now. I MIGHT do them next chapter, but if I don't, please don't kill me for it. I'm head over heels in homework and test-studying, so I don't have much time for writing.

Thanks again, I admire you all.

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	21. Chapter 21

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter 21**

_(Last line of Chapter 20) In doing so, Ayame, who was leaning her ear against the door to hear them, fell to the floor in front of him..._

"A-A-Ayame?" Kouga looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. His face paled considerably, but the anger and embarassment sparking in his eyes didn't waver.

Kagome looked dumb-foundedly at the floor in front of her, having a hard time taking in what had just happened.

"Oh...hello Ayame! Kouga was just telling me that-"

Poking Kagome roughly, Kouga gave her a glare that said "you'd better shut up right now, or else."

Kagome huffed, deciding that it was Kouga's issue, and that he had to deal with it right now anyway. Skipping off happily, she went to reunite herself with Ayame's other friend. Perhaps she had some matchmaking to do with her?

Pulling herself off the floor, Ayame avoided Kouga's cool gaze. He seemed angry at first, but when she looked up at him, his face was red. He wasn't angry; he was...blushing?

After a tense minute of silence, Kouga spoke.

"H-h-how much did you hear, anyway?"

"E-enough..." Ayame answered, blushing deeply.  
_  
Good god she looks sexy when she blushes...I've got to do this more often...HEY...where did that thought come from!_

Both stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word.

"Kouga, I..."

"Ayame, I..."

"Oh, you go on ahead!"

"No, ladies first."

Ayame bit her lower lip, not knowing exactly what to say. Looking at the ground, she began to think of coherent words to tell him.

However, when she felt a rough fingertip at her lips, all thoughts stopped.

Kouga gently rubbed his thumb against her bottom lip, silently telling her to stop abusing it.

Feeling daring, Ayame lightly bit his thumb in return, feeling delighted at the surprise in Kouga's eyes.

Without knowing it, Kouga's face leaned in closer and closer to hers, wanting to extend their romantic moment.

"Ayame..." His deep voice tingled against her lips, before their descent.

Once their lips touched, reality was lost. They were in a world of their own, exploring one another with a deep tenderness that no words could ever explain.

From inside the cafeteria, Kagome and Kirara watched the scene with stars in their eyes.

"Oh my gosh Kirara...so KAWAII!"

"I KNOW, Kagome! Awww!"

"I wish I had that..." Kagome muttered, looking away for a moment.

"What, Kagome? Didn't you say something?"

"Ah, nothing at all Kirara! Let's get a night-time snack; something tells me those two will be a little while yet."

XxXx

Inuyasha crawled back into bed, after having dragged Kikyou back to the station. A million apologies swarmed him at the station, but it didn't make him feel any better, or relieved.

Imagine what could have happened if Kikyou went after Kagome instead?

Just the thought gave him shivers, even though he was currently comfortable in his bed, under all the sheets.

_Speaking of Kagome...when was the last time I saw her?_

Another voice spoke in his head, revealing the harsh truth.  
_  
Not for a very long time._

Sighing deeply into his pillow, he silently swore that he'd visit her, no matter what.

_I don't care if she doesn't want to see me...I'm going to see her, no matter what. I miss what we used to have too much in order to do nothing about it._

XxXx

**The Next Morning...**__

Rin woke before Sesshoumaru, snuggling closer into the warmth of his chest. Hints of sunlight poured from the open slit in the curtains, giving a preview of the lovely day outside.

Gently pulling herself from his lightly sleeping form, Rin climbed out of the bed, shivering from the loss of warmth.

Stepping in front of the full length mirror, Rin began to play with her hair, piling it on top of her head. Often times she did this, pretending to be a model or a playgirl. She'd always liked the sexual look, even though in all actuality she was rather innocent.

Making serious expressions, she reveled in the mirror's image. After years of practice, she was finally getting the perfect sexy pout...

However, when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared behind her, hugging her back to his chest, she blushed in embarassment. He wasn't supposed to see that...

"My, my, my, I didn't know Rin could be so playful," he whispered hotly in her ear, grinning all the more when her blush deepened.

"If you like acting like this so much, I should take you to our club tonight, if you'd like," he hinted, waiting for her reaction.

"Your club?" She asked, growing interested.

"It's more of an upper-class club, myself and Inuyasha used to go once in a while. I haven't been there in a while; it'd be nice to visit."

Smiling, Rin threw her arms around his neck in excitement.

"What time?"

XxXx

Sango showered yesterday's activities off, replacing the previous sweat with her sweetly scented strawberry shower gel.

Sighing under the hot spray of water, she closed her eyes in deep thought.  
_  
I still want to know why the house smells like paint..._

Shrugging it off for now, her eyes immediately shot open when the shrill ringing of the telephone snapped her from her musings.

"Miroku!" She yelled from in the shower, praying he'd hear her.

A mumbled sound floated into the bathroom, which allowed her to just barely hear him.

"Pick up the phone, please!"

Reaching to their bedside table, Miroku lifted the receiver to his ear, muttering a "hello" into it.

"Miroku, still asleep at 12:30pm? You should be ashamed," Sesshoumaru's cold, silky voice waved through the phone, immediately waking him from his half-slumber.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked, genuinely curious as to what the Ice King would want from them.

"Rin and I are going to Club Riomant tonight. Are Sango and yourself going to accompany us? Rin had a plan; somehow unknowingly bringing Inuyasha and Kagome there, to reunite..."

Miroku grinned into the phone, seeing where this was going.

"I see what you mean; we're in. Tonight at 9pm? Sounds good; we'll meet you there. Alright, bye."

Sango strolled into their bedroom, wrapped in a thin towel, staring at him.

"Who was that?"

Miroku's heart leapt into his chest, seeing Sango in such minimal clothing. Her hair dripped from the tips, down her shoulders and underneath the towel.

"It was Sesshoumaru, asking us to go to Club Riomant tonight."

Sango drew her eyebrows together, trying to put the minimal pieces together. "Why would we go to Club Riomant?"

"He's bringing Inuyasha with him, and it's our job to bring Kagome..."

Suddenly, the light clicked on in Sango's head, which made her smile widely in response.

"It's about time those two got together again."

"Mmm, and it's about time we get together again, too..." Miroku replied, licking his lips as his eyes glazed over in lust.

"Sango began to back up to the bathroom's door.

"No," she started, trying to ignore his strong implication.

"Yes," he purred, stalking over to where her trembling form stood.

Kissing her neck with utmost gentleness, he silently counted down in his head as her knees began to weaken.

_3..._

Tugging slowly at the towel, he smiled when her hands fell from her sides, allowing it to gracefully fall to the floor, leaving nothing to the imagination.

_2..._

Picking her up as he gently kissed her lips, he then lay her on the bed, dragging his head down from her chest to her stomach. Licking around her belly button, he grinned as her body arched upwards involuntarily.

_1..._

Soon, her hands tugged on his head, and she began to pant his name, attempting to pull off his boxers as he stayed at her stomach.  
_  
Bingo._

XxXx

After leaving the hospital and grabbing the girls' numbers, Kagome took the bus home, but not before Kouga thanked her for her 'interference'.

"If it wasn't for you, me and Ayame might not have ever gotten together. It--it means a lot to us, you know."

Nodding her head in understanding, Kagome smiled to them as she walked away.

"Hey Kirara--good luck with Shippo, ne?" She called over her shoulder.

"Thanks!"

On the bus ride home, Kagome's thoughts ran to the one person she didn't want to think about--Inuyasha.

_When was the last time I saw him? It seems like forever..._

However, she didn't know that she'd be seeing him very soon...

Her cell phone began to ring, which pulled her out of her thoughts. Glancing at the number, she recognized it as belonging to the Taisho manner.

_Could...could...could it be?_

"Hi-ohhhh, Kagome-CHAN!" Rin's high, sweet voice drifted none-too-gently through the phone, making Kagome giggle in response.

"A whole bunch of us are going to Club Riomant tonight, you've gotta come with us! It'll be a lot of fun, I promise. Me and Sesshy will even come pick you up!"

Thinking it over, Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not like I've got anything else to do anyway...sure, why not?"

Screeching suddenly sounded from the phone, so Kagome pulled the phone away from her ears to avoid getting damage from Rin's excitement.

"GREAT! So we'll see you at...um...8:30pm! And dress SEXY!"

Before Kagome could protest, she was met with the dial tone.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

XxXx

"Come on, Inuyasha; you have to come with us. Kikyou's gone for good, and you don't have any other plans. Invite Kouga, if you want. Miroku, Sango, Rin, and I are already going; a few more couldn't hurt, could it? I bet Shippo and Kirara will come, too..."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha growled at them in annoyance.

"Clubbing isn't my thing; the last thing I need is Kagome thinking I'm hitting on yet **another **girl. The one time with Kikyou was enough for me, thanks."

Rin sighed in exasperation, not knowing what else to do, other than tell him that Kagome was also coming.

"Well...I'm not supposed to tell you, but...Kagome is coming too."

Inuyasha took in a deep breath at hearing her name, and knowing she'll be coming to the club tonight. This was his last chance to make amends.

_I have to go, but I can't fuck up again. If I do, all hope is lost, for good..._

Sighing, Inuyasha nodded. Going was the last chance he had to fix things with Kagome; he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Great!"

XxXx

**Author's Note**

Ah, I know this story is taking a different turn, but I also know how I want it to go. I want to wrap things up, because I feel like it's dragging, so don't mind the slightly faster pace in the next few chapters.

I'm also sorry for any spelling errors that I didn't catch, because like I said, my Microsoft Word still isn't working.

Thank you for the wait--I know the chapter is a couple days late, but I hope everyone enjoyed it nonetheless.

Until Chapter 22!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	22. Chapter 22

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

As a **second disclaimer**, I **do not own **any of these songs (which are used in this chapter):

We're In Heaven (D.J Sammy)  
We Belong Together (Mariah Carey)  
Listen to your Heart ((Slow Version)) (D.H.T)  
Run It (Chris Brown)

XxXx

**Chapter 22**

Standing in front of her closet, Kagome finally began to panic. It was 8pm, and Rin would be here in only half an hour.

Wrapped in her soaking wet towel, Kagome stressed over what she should wear to Club Riomant. For all she knew, Inuyasha might be there...

_I want to look good, for him._

Pulling out her extra short pink plaid skirt and a matching pink coloured thong, she quickly stepped into both, the towel still resting across her chest.

_Now, what to wear on top...?  
_  
Sorting through her numerous hangers, she finally decided on a black, sleeveless, strapless Energie shirt, with strings down the front, going directly lengthwise the middle.

Carelessly throwing the towel on her bed, Kagome slipped the tube top over her head, and allowed it to sit in it's correct spot across her mid-section.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Kagome nodded her approval.

_Now, all I need is to fix my hair and make up..._

Because of the setting, she decided on a dark, dramatic look, to accentuate her pitch brown eyes, and long eye lashes.

Sweeping the black eyeshadow across her lids, she watched in fascination as the colouring made her eyes look more seductive.  
Adding on the mascara to now highlight her lashes, Kagome grinned in the mirror. Quickly applying a light pink chapstick to her lips to finish off the make up, she smiled at her appearance.

_Exactly what I was going for. The only thing left is my hair!_

Flipping her head over, down to her waist, she messed up her hair with her fingers. Then, scrunching it all at the back, she used her hair elastic to shove the thin, raven coloured strands into an extremely messy bun.

When she brought her head back up to inspect her work in the mirror, she grinned. 

Her hair stuck up slightly in the front in some places, giving a messy-but-sophisticated look. At the back, the strands stuck out in some spots of the bun, which was just what she'd wanted.

Skipping out of her room and shutting off the light as she did so, Kagome ran down the stairs, just in time to see Rin ring the door bell.

Kagome's mother walked over to the door, already knowing that Rin and Sesshoumaru were coming to take Kagome out clubbing.

"What a lovely outfit, dear. Have fun, and don't forget to..."

"To bring the key, I know mom." Kissing her lightly before leaving, Kagome quickly spun back to her mother before opening the door.

"I might not be coming home tonight..." She trailed off, not knowing how else to word her thought.

"I understand, dear. Have fun with everyone!"

Smiling brightly, she was immediately assaulted by Rin the moment she opened the door.

"Kagome-channnnn!"

"Rin!"

The two girls smiled knowingly at one another, but only after Rin bowed lowly to Kira.

"It's lovely to see your high spirit once again, Rin!"

"Always a pleasure to see you, Miss Higurashi!"

Smiling at one another, their trance was broken when Kagome tugged on Rin's skirt.

"Oh...right! Bye bye!"

Quickly walking back to the car, the girls slipped into the backseat as Sesshoumaru drove to Club Riomant.

The fun was about to begin...

XxXx

Inuyasha sighed, not caring what he looked like anymore. Wearing a simple pair of dark blue baggy jeans, and a black cotton, half-sleeve collared shirt, he was good to go.

He couldn't ride in the same car as his half-brother and Rin, because they were the ones that would be picking up Kagome. It was supposed to be a surprise, so he was okay with it. Instead, Miroku and Sango were coming to pick him up.

Earlier on, he'd talked to Kouga and Shippo. Each of them had agreed to come, as long as they could bring their girls. Surprisingly, Kouga and Shippo had their own girlfriends now; it seemed he was the only one that didn't...

Shrugging indifferently, Inuyasha slipped on his running shoes.

Hearing the car's horn, he strolled out of the house, as if this was an ordinary outing.

However, deep inside, his heart was fluttering such as a caged bird's; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so excited!

After all, finally, **finally**, he would be seeing Kagome.

XxXx

Entering the high class club, Kagome's and everyone else's ears were immediately assaulted with loud music. This club had a tendancy to play a huge range of music, from hip-hop to trance, to slow songs.

There weren't many other people in the club; perhaps fifteen or twenty others, because of the club's high reputation. In all actuality, this was more of a good thing, because that meant the club would be more exclusive to just her friends versus a bunch of strangers.

Lights flashed from the top of the club, spinning and twirling in all different directions. Large speakers lined the all the corners of the club, along with a couple along each length and width of the club, so it resembled more like a surround-sound feeling.

The dark floors were made of black tile, but a non-slip sort. The walls were painted white, which contrasted strikingly with the floor and ceiling. Tables and chairs lined the sides of the club, for people to sit at whenever they wished. There was also a bar, with a huge selection of drinks available to all the customers.

A fairly large stage was at the end of the club, where professional dancers and singers occasionally graced it's presence.

Hanging from the ceiling were two cages with a decent amount of space seperating them. Women in scantily clad clothing danced in the cages, hinting at sexual positions and overall blending in with the club's atmosphere.

Overall, the club was one of the best Kagome had ever seen.

Immediately moving to the dance floor, she motioned for Rin and Sesshoumaru to come and join her.

Over the loud music, Rin called to Kagome.

"Don't worry, girl; Miroku and Sango will be here soon! And as far as I know, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga, and Ayame are coming, too!"

Smiling in response, Kagome continued to dance, uncaring that she was more or less the odd-one-out. She was determined to enjoy herself tonight, even if Inuyasha decided not show...

XxXx

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango walked into the club, loving the atmosphere before they even started dancing.

As the couple made their way to the dance floor, they gestured for Inuyasha to follow.

"Nah, I'm going to stay back for a bit. You guys go and enjoy yourselves."

Staring at each other for a moment, Sango and Miroku finally decided that if he wanted to keep off the dance floor for now, it was fine.

Inuyasha went over to the nearest table, and sat down. It was fairly warm in the club, which made him almost instantly feel the heat from everyone else's dancing.

Around thirty or so bodies bunched together on the dance floor, most of the people blending in with one another.

However, one body stood out.

Clad in a pink skirt and black shirt, there was his one and only angel; Kagome.

Her breathtaking hair was tied away from her face, as her face was accented with some dark make up. Skimpy clothes allowed her figure to be seen by all, which disturbed him more than it should. She was **his **girl; no one else should be able to look at her in such mininal clothing, except himself...

_Since when did I become so possessive?  
_  
Ignoring the thought, his eyes trailed her form as she went to sit down at the other side of the room. He watched as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and cheeks, clearly having been busy dancing.

A new song blared through the speakers, which made Kagome visibly unhappy: "Heaven".

_Baby, you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe,   
We're in heaven. _

Closing her eyes, Kagome let the trance-dance melody float through her ears, ignoring the intense need that grew inside herself. She wished Inuyasha wanted her like that; would believe that the two of them were in heaven...

_Oh, thinking about our younger years,   
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.   
Now, nothing can take you away from me,  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now,  
You keep me coming back for more. _

The song continued on, it's happy melody wanting her to get up and dance. However, when she glanced at the dance floor, Miroku and Sango, and Sesshoumaru and Rin were close together, singing the words to one another. It made her feel even more out of place, which was why she decided to stay off to the side.

_Baby, your all that I want,  
When your lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in heaven.  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart,  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven._

Ohh, ohh, ohh.  
Ohh, ohh, ohh.  
We're in heaven.

Silently thanking god that the song was over, Kagome finally went back to the dance floor, greeting Miroku and Sango.

"HEY!" She yelled over the loud music, a new song playing.

"HI KAGOME!" Sango yelled back, hugging her friend tightly. "It's so nice to see you! Are you okay now...since the...you know?"

Kagome nodded her head, knowing that she was referring to when she was in the hospital.

"Yeah, I just came back home today! It's too bad he isn't here, though; I'd kinda like to talk to him again, you know?"

Sango grinned, and then pointed to the stage.

"I hear they're letting people go up and sing for the next hour, if they pick a song from the list. You should go up, and give it a try! We all know you love to sing, Kags!"

Smiling, Kagome took up her friend's offer. After all, it couldn't hurt, right?

Whispering her song choice to the DJ, he checked the list, giving her the thumbs up. The song was on the list, which meant she could sing it!

Standing on the stage off to the side, Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the piano to waft through the speakers.

Holding the portable, wireless mic in her hands, she smiled bitterly before she began to sing.

_Ooh,  
Ooh,  
Sweet love,  
Yeah._

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so.  
I should have held on tight,  
I never shoulda let you go.  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid,  
I was foolish,  
I was lying to myself. 

I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love,   
Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself.  
Cause I didn't know you,  
Cause I didn't know me,  
But I thought I knew everything,  
I never felt...

The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice,  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips cause I don't have a choice.  
Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side,  
Right here,  
Cause baby...

Tears leaked from her closed eyes, but they didn't make her voice fail. Instead, she continued on bravely.  
_  
When you left I lost a part of me,  
It's still so hard to believe,  
Come back baby, please,  
Cause we belong together._

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better,  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together.

She continued signing, ignoring the tears which steadily increased in frequency.

All of her friends watched as she sang out her heart and soul, feeling every single last word.

Soon, the climactic part of the song came up, throwing Kagome over the edge. 

Her eyes opened and flicked over to the entrance of the club, only to collide with golden-brown ones; Inuyasha's.

_I'm feeling all out of my element,  
I'm throwing things, crying,   
Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong.  
The pain reflected in this song,  
It ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside,  
I need you, need you back in my life, baby._

Kagome's need was more than apparent; she missed him, and needed him back in her life. Without him, she'd been thrown off course; she felt like something was missing.__

When you left I lost a part of me,  
It's still so hard to believe,  
Come back baby, please,  
Cause we belong together.

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better,  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together.

The second Inuyasha heard her voice, his eyes had flipped to the stage. He watched her performance, being drawn in entirely. However, he felt such a sudden jolt when her eyes met his, not even the strongest man in the world would be able to pull his gaze away from hers.

In that moment, there was an understanding between them; it was there, and it was powerful.

When she finished the song, a loud applause met her, to which she bowed gracefully.

Gently stepping down the stairs, Kagome met back with the others, pinning a harsh gaze on them.

"I didn't know Inuyasha was here," she stated, waiting for one of them to answer her.

"Hehe, well, you see..." Miroku started, but was interrupted when Inuyasha pushed him away.

"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha, an arrogant, confident man, stuttered like a little boy, losing all thought.

"Inuyasha..."

Everyone else slowly backed away from the couple, doing their best to sneak away un-noticed.

"It's been...so long..." Kagome mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

Tilting her head to his face, he inspected her smoky eyes. They held pain, trust, but most of all...hope. There was hope in her eyes; hope for their future.

Pulling her to his chest abruptly, Inuyasha hugged her tightly. He closed his eyes at the intense emotions that flooded him; god, did he miss her.

"I'm never letting you go again, and I don't care what you have to say to that."

Inhaling her sweet, fruity scent, Inuyasha ran his hands down her back, vowing to keep the promise, even if it killed him.

At first, Kagome was going to push him away, to let her anger have reign. However, at his strong words, her anger vanished like the wind; and something else replaced it.

No matter what happened in the past, that didn't change the fact how much she'd missed him.

"Oh god, Inuyasha..."

Pulling away, but keeping his hold on her shoulders, he stared into her eyes.

"Dance with me," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Feeling her arms slink around his neck, he sighed in relief.

The sounds of soft classical piano entered their ear drums, pulling the couple closer to one another.

"Listen to your Heart" had begun; and it couldn't have been a more perfect song.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark _

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart   
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye _

Getting lost in the song, time seemed to stop. They danced and danced, not paying attention to their surroundings, or the other people. The only thing that existed was them, and their need for one another.

One song blurred into another; the next one being "Run It".

Turning Kagome around, Inuyasha ground her body into his, feeling the hip-hop beat of the song.

_Let me talk to you,  
Tell you how it is.  
I was thinking when I saw that body,  
Gotta get shawty,   
Tell her what the young boy gon do.  
Damn them chicks wit you,   
Gotta be okay,  
Baby pretty thick with the kick that's sick that need to be hit,  
So tell me what ya'll gon do.  
_  
Inuyasha purred in her ear, making her shiver with the deep sound.

"You're my girl," he growled as they continued dancing.  
_  
I got friends, and you got friends (word)  
They hop out, and you hop in (word)  
I look fly, and they jockin (word)  
The way you drop, drop makes me wannna pop_

I got friends, and you got friends (word)  
They hop out, and you hop in (word)  
I look fly, and they jockin (word)  
The way you drop,drop makes me wanna pop.

_Is your man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know.  
Let me see if you can run it, run it,  
Girl indeed I can run it, run it._

"You're my man," Kagome said, giggling a little.__

Is your man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know.  
Let me see if you can run it, run it,  
Girl indeed I can run it, run it.  
  
"Show me you can run it," Kagome answered, putting more pressure on him as she ground into him.

They danced tighter and with more pressure, Kagome's skirt riding up against Inuyasha's jeans as she danced.

Inuyasha's hands, which rested on her hips, felt the smooth skin under her skirt as it lifted higher and higher. His fingertips brushed the fabric of her thong, realizing what she was implying by wearing such scant clothing.

"Mmm, don't think I don't know what you're doing, Inuyasha," she whispered heatedly as she danced, pulling her skirt back down.

Flipping around, she stopped dancing, which confused Inuyasha.

"I missed you like hell," she stated simply, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him deeply.

"Never leave me again; ever."

XxXx

**Author's Note**

There might be a lacking of words for the storyline in this chapter, but I tried really hard to fit it in. I also realize I didn't bring Kouga, Ayame, Shippo, or Kirara in the club yet; they'll be thrown in, in the next chapter. I'll also try to get some more dialogue between ALL the characters, to even things out.

This chapter was supposed to really show the emotional bond between Inuyasha and Kagome, and I honest to god tried not to make it sound rushed. I felt like that's how I'd react, if I was missing someone...so yeah.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter--I know I did! It was really fun writing it, too!

Until Chapter 23!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	23. Chapter 23

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter 23**

Inuyasha's arms were still tightly wrapped around Kagome's back, even after Kouga and his girlfriend, Ayame, strolled in and made their appearance.

"Hey mutt face, long time no see!"

At the hated nickname, Inuyasha growled deeply, pulling Kagome even closer into his chest.

"Well, I guess I'd have to say the same for you," Inuyasha replied, not bothering to call him a crude name in return. He was in way too good of a mood to have it ruined by an old 'enemy' from university.

However, Kagome easily got disengaged from his embrace when she heard Ayame call her name lightly through the pounding music.

"Ayame!" Running excitedly to the girl, they hugged one another tightly.

"I'm so glad you could come tonight; I really didn't think you would."

Kagome looked down at the ground, but then immediately smiled widely. "Well, things are a lot better now, and…" before she could tell her all about their make-up, another couple strolled in through the club's doors.

"Kirara!" Kagome, if possible, got even more excited at seeing yet one another of her newly-found friends.

"Hey, Shippo," Kouga called from further in the club, and then added, "Get some yet?"

Ayame walked over to him, her face stoic and scary looking. Smacking him harshly across his right cheek, she stomped on his foot and stormed away, grabbing Kagome's hand in the process.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Kouga muttered, not particularly wanting to find out.

Inuyasha scowled at him, and hissed, "It's so predictable for you to say stuff like that. I guess you haven't changed one bit."

In response, he shrugged his small frame, and shuffled over to where Shippo and Kirara stood.

Miroku and Sango waved from their position on the dance floor, but didn't walk over. At this moment in time, one of their favourite songs was playing, and they were too busy enjoying one another's company. There'd be plenty of time to greet the others more formally later, anyway.

In mere minutes, the six of them were all together in a small grouping, chatting away as if it were any normal day.

News of Inuyasha's and Kagome's reuniting was one of the interest topics, especially the fact that Kagome had sung to Inuyasha. This was when Kagome blushed furiously, but then felt Inuyasha's strong arms around her stomach, comforting her silently.

However, Inuyasha wasn't one to sit around talk, and neither was Kouga or Shippo, so it didn't come as a surprise when the men demanded the women to dance with them. There were still at least a few hours in the night left, which meant they needed to be well spent dancing, instead of chatting.

Grabbing their girlfriends' hands, the men each led their women to the dance floor. Ayame unhappily followed Kouga, still angry over his previous comment towards Shippo. It was none of his business, and it was completely uncalled for.

"Look, Ayame…it was just a joke; you shouldn't take these things so seriously." Kouga craned her neck upwards, forcing her to look into his bright, ice-blue eyes.

It was obvious she was upset, but instead of another smack (which was what he'd expected), she shoved her face into his chest roughly.

"Is that all you want from me? Am I only good for you to 'get some'? Am I…worthless to you?" She mumbled into his shirt, muffling the words as she spoke.

This question was completely out of character for her; Ayame's normally cool and confident air had been drained from her in a matter of seconds. She was on the verge of weeping into his shirt, so Kouga had to work fast before she had a breakdown.

"Of course not, Ayame! How could you ever think that? Look at me," he demanded in a calm voice, not wishing to seem angry or annoyed.

"Ayame, I like you a lot—more than I could probably ever say. If I wanted a cheap thrill, I wouldn't have chosen you with your fiery spirit, and bright smile. I love your stubbornness, and strong will. I think you're beautiful, and worth more than any words could say. Don't ever think you're worthless to me, or not good enough." Instead of the laughter and smiles he'd been expecting, to his horror, she began to sob deeply into his shirt.

"A-Ayame!"

As she sobbed, her words somehow managed to reach his ears. "I…d-do you r-r-really…m-mean…that?"

Kouga lifted her face to his, and watched as the crystalline droplets dripped down her face in an unsteady stream.

"Of course I did! Ayame…you really confuse me sometimes…" Picking her up, he crushed his lips over hers, uncaring of the audience that had surrounded them. She responded, but then meekly pulled away, blushing a pretty pink.

"I think we should leave," she whispered to him, tugging on his hand.

Sighing, Kouga looked towards Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara. "I'll catch you guys later; we're leaving, right koi?"

Smiling and nodding her head, the couple walked out of the club nearly as quickly as they'd came.

"Well…that was just a tad bit strange," Kagome commented, laughing as she danced hand in hand with Inuyasha.

Nodding his head, he brought her even closer, inhaling her scent. God, he'd missed it so much.

In all reality, Inuyasha was like a drug addict being taken away from his drugs, and suddenly being reunited after a while which felt like way too long. Kagome was his drug; the drug that kept him feeling alive, happy, and meaningful.

Shippo and Kirara smiled knowingly at one another, not wanting to bother them.

"You know, Shippo," Kirara mumbled as they danced.

"Hmm?"

"I hope we're like them, some day. They look really…happy," she finished, staring into his eyes with innocence and trust.

"I really hope not," Shippo said, winking. "I'd hate it if we had to argue over every little thing, and separate for a few days from a misunderstanding."

Kirara scowled at him, staring at him like he was an idiot.

"You know what I meant!"

"I know, I know, I'm just being stupid. You know what they say…" Looking at him with confusion in her eyes, he leant down and whispered in her ear, "Love makes people do stupid things."

Kirara's expressive eyes lit up with hope and brightness, unshed tears threatening to spill over in happiness. "Shippo, I…"

"Hey! Love birds!" Inuyasha, with Kagome in tow, interrupted them, grinning.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to kill you one day," Shippo muttered, hating how the moment was ruined.

Feeling a tug on his arm, Shippo's head was dragged down to Kirara's as she whispered in his ear. Understanding, he smiled at her, and nodded.

"We're going to be leaving too, I'm afraid," Shippo stated, not wanting to reveal their little plan to Inuyasha. Their attempt was to slowly get all of the couples out of the club, leaving only Inuyasha and Kagome so that they could finally be left alone.

"B-but you guys just got here!" Kagome frowned, not liking that everyone was leaving suddenly.

"Oh, well we were just dropping in anyway. We weren't planning on staying, right Shippo?"

Kicking him in the knee when he didn't respond, Shippo winced and then nodded quickly, tugging her out of the club, doing his best not to limp.

Waving goodbye to Sesshoumaru and Rin whom were sitting at the bar as they left, they then headed towards the exit. On his way out, Shippo mumbled, "You didn't have to kick me, you know!"

Inuyasha and Kagome stared confusedly at the second couple that had left, not understanding anything at all.

Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Well, at least Sango and Miroku are still here, as are Sesshy and Rin by the bar. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night while it lasts."

Agreeing, the two began dancing again.

Kagome smiled every so often at the other couples she saw on the dance floor, knowing exactly how it felt to finally belong to someone.

_I've wanted this for so long—I'm so glad that things are finally starting to work out for us. _

XxXx

Miroku and Sango sighed deeply, relaxing as the music poured over them.

"We should do this more often," Sango said, giggling slightly.

"If it means I can touch you like this without being slapped, then I'm definitely up for it."

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but smile at his innocent face. This was the man she loved, and would always love, no matter what would decide to cross their paths, and he knew it.

"Sango, you know I love you," he murmered in her ear, which made her giggle.

"I know Miroku, I know."

XxXx

From their position on the bar, Rin hugged Sesshoumaru tightly.

"Mission accomplished!" She chirped, poking him in the shoulder. "See? I knew my plan would work, right from the beginning!"

Rolling his eyes, he poked her back just as hard, putting on a mock-serious face.

"If I recall properly, it was my idea to have everyone meet at the club first."

Sticking out her tongue, Rin's eyes widened when his mouth swooped down over hers to catch it gently between his teeth. Caressing it with his tongue, they began to kiss, pulling one another closer and closer.

However, Rin kept leaning into him, and unfortunately fell off the barstool, crashing onto the wooden floor instead.

"Oh dear, are you alright Rin?" Leaning down, she whined when he began poking her body, starting from her foot. Somehow, she'd sprained her right ankle, and couldn't walk anymore.

"What a shame; it seems that I'll have to carry you home." Despite the fact that this statement sounded stoic and more of a duty, Rin knew that he was internally looking forward to this every bit as much as she was.

"I guess we'll have to go home now…" she trailed off, leaving things up in the air.

"I guess so," he replied with a glint of evil in his eyes.

"I hate you," she mumbled when he picked her up bridal style, and began taking her outside.

"Oh? Do you? Well, I hate you more," he replied, grinning.

Holding her breath, Rin gathered her courage and spat out the thing on her mind. "Does this mean that if I said I love you, you'd tell me you love me more?"

Nearly dropping her at the sudden question, Sesshoumaru sat her on the hood of his car. Staring into her eyes, and decided to play with her.

"In theory, **if** you said something like that, then I would; but that's just in theory." Grinning at the shocked look on her face, he kissed the tip of her nose in a teasing manner.

Going to pick her up once more, he was halted when her hands pushed his chest away from her body.

"I…I…I-I…l-love you, Sesshy," she whispered into the night, dropping her head with embarrassment.

Chewing on one of her nails, she waited impatiently as the silence stretched even further between them.

"Sesshy?" she asked when he began opening the driver's door, ignoring her heart-felt confession.

_Maybe he didn't mean what he'd said earlier…I'm such a fool._

Feeling her eyes fill with unwanted tears, she scrubbed them away with her fingertips. If he didn't love her, then…

…Then what?

At a loss for words, Rin found herself hanging her head again, not noticing Sesshoumaru's reappearance.

Instead of the rejection she'd anticipated, Sesshoumaru crouched down on the ground, staring into her unhappy face.

After a moment, he spoke.

"Rin, how could I not love you?"

Her eyes snapped open, staring at him below her hunched form in disbelief.

"I loved you since the day I first met you at the pool; I knew right then you were something special to me, which is why I wasted no time in claiming you as mine. You know that I'll always be there for you, and care for you, no matter what; which is why I'm going to ask you one, very important thing."

Rin's eyes once again began to fill with tears, having a strong feeling as to where this was going.

_Is he…? _

"Rin, will you become my wife, and my one and only?"

XxXx

**Author's Note**

Complete and utter mush; the fluff is making my nose itch wildly. Sorry to anti-fluff readers, but this was something I felt needed to be included.

Anyway, I don't feel like rambling today (which comes to me as a surprise), but yeah...

Please review, and continue reading!

Until chapter 24!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	24. Chapter 24

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis**

Disclaimer: I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter 24**

It's been a couple weeks since Sesshoumaru's brash proposal, and things couldn't possibly be busier. Everyone is running around, preparing for the wedding and all the wonderful events that come with it.

Rin is constantly glowing with happiness and pride, knowing that she's finally found her soul mate. Even Sesshoumaru, the well known Ice Prince has softened somewhat, showing a smile here and there discreetly.

With all the plans being put into motion, one couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome would soon follow their path. Many people would scream "get them married ASAP!" but that's not how they are.

Sango is busy doing quite the opposite. Lately, she's been feeling anything but love—but it's no surprise; throwing up every morning and night doesn't exactly contribute to the love factor in a relationship.

However, things weren't all gloomy in their home; Miroku's surprise was finally revealed. Remember the mysterious room that was kept under lock and key? It was his creation; his proof of his dedication to their relationship.

**Miroku:** Hey, let **me** tell them how it all happened. **I'm the star**, **not you**.

**DarkCrystalis:** Heck, don't get mad at **me** for it. Take it away, Mister Star.

**Miroku:** Hardy har har, girly. You'll regret that. -Clears throat- Ahem. It all happened like this…

_When Miroku and Sango came home from the club, they were exhausted. The loud music that had drummed in their ears and made their bodies dance consistently drained all their energy._

Laying in their beds, fully clothed, none of them said a word as they lay in silence.

Sango rolled over in an effort to fall asleep, but something prodded her mind, and wouldn't stop.

"Hey Miroku, you never did tell me…"

He, on the other hand, wasn't having trouble sleeping at all. In fact, he'd almost dozed off—until she shook him awake with her soft words.

"What?"

"You never did tell me why I smelt the paint earlier…I want to know, and I want to know right now. Stop putting it off, and skipping the subject. The curiosity is killing me!"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Miroku knew he'd have to spill his surprise. He'd wanted to wait until she'd given him some news, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't think words would explain what I've done, so I guess I'd better show you."

Thinking of the worst, she followed him over to the mysterious room. As he unlocked it, a million negative possibilities ran through her mind.

He's made it into an entertainment system, or a place to store all his junk, or his personal porn room, or…

Her thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks when the beautiful colours and furniture of the room came into view. As he flicked on the light switch, all of the hard work he'd put into the room was in plain sight.

Hours of decorating and painting were shown through every detail and piece of furniture placed in the small room. The crib, the toys hanging from it, baby monitors, mirrors, a change table, a mobile for the child to move in, baby supplies, the sun yellow walls and the stars painted on top of the midnight blue ceiling—everything was strategically placed, and planned.

"I didn't want to get clothes—I wasn't sure what sex the baby might be."

Tears formed in all parts of Sango's eyes as she gazed at her husband, whom she desperately loved at this moment.

"Sango, I want a child with you—hell, I want more than one, but let's start out easy. You've said I'm not ready, and I needed to prove myself to you first, which is why I've gone and put so much effort into the room. I hope this is enough to show you how much I want to have a child with you, and how ready I am for the future ahead of us."

No more words were said as her arms were flung around his neck, crying as she did so. Nodding her head over and over as she sobbed, Sango wept happy tears into his shirt, never wanting to let go. Nothing could have made her love him anymore at this moment, and nothing could possibly ruin it.

**Miroku:** And that's how it happened.

**DarkCrystalis:** Well, that was your little role, now on with the—

**Miroku:** But wait—don't I get to have hot sex with her? You know, to prepare for having the baby and all…?

**DarkCrystalis:** You might want to ask Sango about that—something tells me…

**Sango:** _-Vomits- _I'll **kill you**, you **god damn pervert**. I take back **every single word** I ever sa— _-Vomit-_

**Miroku:** Um, dear…I think you're pregnant…

**Sango:** And it's not yours! HAHA! _-Shoves Miroku to the side- _You god damn pervert, get out of my way before I get sick on you.

**Miroku:** …Is she serious?

**Sango:** _-Exits-_

**DarkCrystalis:** Probably…not.

**Miroku:** _-Sighs-_ Pregnant women sure are bitchy, I'll tell you that; and it's only just begun…_-Groans-_

**DarkCrystalis:** And they have every right to be. Besides, it's your entire fault in the first place. Anyway, on with the story!

After their happy moment, they grew closer. Sango discovered, after much vomiting and a take home pregnancy test, that she was indeed pregnant. However, despite all the work they knew was coming ahead, they managed to look at the bright side of things and prepare for the long journey which has yet to come.

Shippo and Kirara moved in together—it seemed like the right thing to do. They were crazy about one another, and hated being apart, so it seemed like it was the easiest solution to their previous problemKirara's told her family about being with Shippo, and they couldn't be happier for her. Much telling her of "it's about time" was said, but when that was all said and done, there weren't any complaints.

Kouga and Ayame, although still new in their relationship, feel deep feelings for one another. There's a strong attachment there which is yet to be fully discovered, because neither of them feel the need to rush into anything. After all, if things are meant to be, they have a lifetime to enjoy one another's company.

Naraku and Yura are still together, strong as ever, although they tend to keep to themselves. They're usually too busy going out and having fun together versus visiting friends and joining in on group gatherings. They too are still new in their relationship, but it's obvious that there's much potential for the two of them to work out, due to their similar personalities and interests.

And last, but definitely not the least, Inuyasha and Kagome. The last thing that they want to do right now is get married; after having their huge mix-up with Kikyou at the hospital, the two of them need some time in order to restore what was once lost in their relationship.

Instead of hanging around everyone, they've gone on vacation—to Australia! Due to their extraordinary interests of fun, adventure, and energy, it seemed like the perfect spot to get together and get away from everyone else. With Sesshoumaru's and Rin's wedding coming up, they need that bit of time alone to reconstruct their relationship.

Marriage—it was often talked about with them, but never planned. Their relationship, although somewhat rocky, is probably one of the strongest from everyone's. Now that they've gotten over their rough moments, there isn't much left to stand in their way.

Inuyasha, once again his arrogant and annoying self, didn't bother hiding his cocky attitude or lovable personality. Although he's definitely a "tough nut to crack", at least he belongs to someone who held a nut cracker in the palm of her hand.

Kagome—she's doing surprisingly well. Ever since the night in the club, it's as if all of the past events were wiped clear from her mind. The only thing she worried about was Kikyou's official trial, which will happen some time next week. However, she's not due to show up for another six or seven days, which leaves plenty of time to be with Inuyasha.

While they're busy bringing the love back into their lives, the other Taisho's and soon to be Taisho's are getting all of the clothing, flowers, location, and etcetera ready for the upcoming wedding. Although weddings are known to be fun, they're also extremely stressful, which puts strain on everyone involved.

Sesshoumaru, although usually cool, calm, and collected, has gotten frazzled over some of the huge costs, but was instantly soothed by Rin's promise of "This only happens once in a life time, and it's me we're talking about. I hate extravagant—you should know that by now."

As of right now, Rin is looking through an outdoor magazine, trying to find the perfect spot to have the wedding.

"I want it to be outside!" She exclaimed excitedly to Sesshoumaru, who sat beside her with a newspaper in one hand, as he held his coffee in the other.

"Mmm, right…" Ignoring her statement, he continued reading the interesting article, which was written about him.

"This one looks really nice," she stated sweetly, pointing to an expensive ballroom in one of New York's finest hotels. "But maybe I like this one better," she mumbled as she flipped to the next page, admiring the stone and wood setting placed near a lake with luscious green grass, and a setting sun.

The prices, easily said, were horridly expensive; but then again, money wasn't an issue when your soon to be father in law was a business typhoon, and so was your fiancé.

Grinning, Rin finally caught on that he wasn't listening to a word she said.

"And I watched a lovely show on the television last night," she said, completely changing the topic to see if he was paying attention.

"Right," he supplied, still engrossed in the article.

"And I paid Johnny Depp twenty five thousand dollars to sleep with him last night, on our white sheets in our bedroom while you were out late at work. He's quite good, you know," she said, keeping the smile out of her voice.

"I'm sure it was," he said, completely oblivious to what he replied to.

Bursting out laughing, she stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to gauge what she'd just said.

"You WHAT?"

XxXx

From the heat of the sun, the two young lovers lay on the towel and swallowed up the bright rays which shown down upon them. Neither spoke as they lounged on the beach, feeling the full effect of comfort…

…until Kagome felt something fast and rough fly over her legs.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Jumping up from her spot, she began to shake and whine, feeling completely disgusted and nauseous all at once.

"It was a non-poisonous snake. It's not going to kill you—in fact, it's probably more scared of you than you are of it. Look how big you are compared to him!"

Picking up the tiny green snake, Kagome squealed when it was brought near her face.

"See? Harmless." Setting it free behind him, Inuyasha lay back down on the sand.

"How can you lay down after that? Ugh, I don't trust anything anymore!"

Sitting upright on the towel, Kagome took deep breaths to calm down.

After a second, his previous words sunk in.

"Hey, what did you mean by I'm so much bigger than the snake? Are you calling me FAT?"

Picking up her towel in annoyance, Kagome walked off the beach with a "humph" echoing as she left.

"WAIT! That's NOT what I meant, and you KNOW it!"

Chasing after her, Inuyasha shook his head.

XxXx****

SPECIAL Author's Note

My lateness for this chapter is inexcusable, I'm well aware, but I've had the worst case of writer's block imaginable.

I know this story is drawing to a close (quite soon, actually) but it's hard to wrap things up, while not rushing relationships and making everything flow evenly. 

I believe a good story takes a lot of time and effort, and I felt that if I just threw the ending together, it would ruin the storyline and the fun for all my readers.

Because of these beliefs, I've waited until the right moment to write this chapter. I feel that now I've done the best that I could with chapter 24, and I hope that everyone else feels the same.

Please remember that I'm writing to appeal to every one of my readers, as well as myself. If I've failed in any way, shape, or form, don't feel shy or uncomfortable leaving your honest opinion in your reviews. I need to know exactly what I'm doing right, and what I can improve upon. You can also tell me things I'm doing well with, or remind me of things that you continue to enjoy as you read Eyes Like Yours.

Aside from writer's block, I've also had my college field placement at a Daycare with the busy, busy toddlers, which is quite vigorous, I'll tell you. Oh, let's not forget school assignments and all that jazz.

Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know my reasoning for the late chapter, and like it or not, that's exactly why it took me a month to get this chapter posted.

Hopefully the final chapter (I think the next one will be the final chapter, or the "epilogue") will be just as good as or better than this one.

Thank you for all of your understanding, and a special thank you to those that managed to read and comprehend my long, long, but much needed Author's Note.

Until the final chapter, chapter 25! (I think…)

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	25. Chapter 25

**Eyes Like Yours  
By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter 25: Epilogue **

**9 Months Later… **

Kagome and Inuyasha came back from their vacation in Australia a couple days before the wedding, having enough time to participate in the run-throughs, and all the other preparations which would take place a week or so before the wedding.

Speaking of the wedding,Sesshoumaru's and Rin's wedding ended up being the most extravagant and most awaited one of the year all over the world, but boy did it ever live up to it's expectations.

Their theme was an ancient forest theme; trees were brought in from all over the world in order to properly decorate the outdoor wedding location, which was near the lake in a rural part of Japan.

Exotic forest flowers were draped all over the ground in groves, each and every last one placed to perfection. Their multi-coloured petals shown brightly under the semi-darkness of the night, making everything shimmer and sparkle under the bright light of the moon. A marriage at night was rather odd, but it was something she'd always wanted to have, and he didn't seem to mind.

Aside from the extremely well planned wedding by the most famous wedding designer, Kagura Wind, there were many other events that had happened over the last nine months.

Sango gave birth to her first baby, and named it Yuka after her mother whom had died when she was younger. Miroku didn't really care about the name of the child; he was just glad he was finally a dad, and was more than ready for the role he had to fill.

Speaking of babies, Sesshoumaru and Rin were finally speaking about working on their own. Although Rin was still quite young, she'd always wanted to be a young mother. She felt that if she'd have kids after the age of thirty, she'd feel far too old when her children were still young. Although their speaking of a child wasn't finalized yet, something inside of Rin told her they'd have kids soon enough.

Aside from that, their wedding night had been fantastic—once everyone was gone, that is. In all honesty, she'd been terrified; after all the myths and exaggerated truths of first times in bed, who wouldn't be afraid?

However, thankfully, she had a loving husband to guide her through their night together; slowly, gently, and with love through every caress and touch.

By the end of the night, Rin was melted butter in his fingers; bendable and movable to his will. During this time, he could have easily allowed his demon side to take over, but he didn't. Sesshoumaru wanted everything to be tender and real between them, not rushed and uncomfortable. He wanted her to remember this night for every day of her life, and to be able to look back on it with bliss versus pain and embarrassment.

While on the topic of love making, they weren't the only ones to get in on the action; Inuyasha and Kagome finally got to have some fun of their own, although quite coincidentally…

_They were on their way back to her apartment after doing some grocery shopping, coming home from their flight just two hours prior. The two had been starving for a home cooked meal after having eaten out all the time in the outback, so they craved the goodness of their home food. However, when they'd gotten to her apartment, there was no food in the house. Before they left, he let Kagome unpack her clothing and items in a rushed manner before they dashed out of the house to buy food. _

While in the grocery store, they jokingly argued over what food to buy, and over who wanted what. Having these little squabbles made the love-struck couple laugh and feel good inside; everything just felt so **right. **

After having finally decided what to buy, the two of them drove back home, exhausted from the jet lag. Despite that, their hunger reigned over their tiredness. "We can sleep later," Kagome said as she yawned, unpacking the food and preparing to cook it.

Inuyasha stood at the entryway to the kitchen, staring at her with a spark in his eyes. He was tired too, don't get him wrong, but something about the way she looked over at the food, preparing to cook it for them; it made something inside him stir.

Kagome reminded him of how they'd be spending the rest of their lives together, and how they'd sacrifice everything they had in order to be with one another. She'd do her best to keep him happy, while he'd do the same in return.

Having this in mind, before he could control himself, he found his arms around her waist, dragging her onto the couch in the living room.

Kagome opened her mouth in protest, still holding the bag of lettuce in both of her hands.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha? I thought you were hungry!"

Laying her down on the loveseat and plucking the bag from her hand and tossing it on the floors, he licked his lips in delight.

"Oh, I'm starvinggg," he purred in her ear, nibbling it as he did so. "Mmm, but not for food—I want you; **all **of you…and I want it all now."

Her eyes widened at his none-too-subtle demand, not having expected it at all. In reality, she didn't know what to do or say, and luckily, he solved this for her by claiming her lips with his.

Squirming under his body, Kagome tightly closed her eyes and told her heart to slow. She was scared—ever so scared to the point that she began to sweat. She'd always been embarrassed about her body, although there wasn't anything wrong with it. Her body was actually lusted after by many men, but she was too withdrawn to notice, luckily for Inuyasha; otherwise he might've had some competition early on in their relationship.

Noticing her discomfort, he smiled easily down at her once his lips unlocked him hers.

"Do you trust me, Kagome?"

After a slightly hesitant pause, she nodded her head weakly.

"Do you want this, Kagome?"

Although she wasn't sure what these feelings were running through her, she was desperate to find out what it felt like to meld as one in a passionate moment, have her body flare up in heat and then blaze like a burning fire—

Feeling her cheeks blush a bright red, she nodded her head once again, not meeting his gaze this time.

"I'm glad. Now that that's all over with, let me show you a good time…"  
Sliding his tongue along the curve of her lips, he grinned when a small sound escaped her throat. Gliding his fingertips over her exposed neck, he watched as she instinctively arched back to give him better access.

Licking her lips unconsciously, his wet tongue trailed down to where his fingers had been, leaving a hot trail in its wake.

She began to loosen under his touch, feeling like liquid and warmth all over her body. He noticed, and used this to explore her body further; take a better examination of those curves he'd seen in the shower ages ago; feel her body shiver and quake under his, her voice whiney and begging, needing him to fulfill her needs.

However, he was in for a shock when her hands began pulling off his t-shirt, her fingers trailing over his broad chest and shoulders in innocent interest. For a good while, he stayed frozen, letting her do as she wished. She needed to become comfortable around him while he was dressed in few clothes; the last thing he wanted was for her to run from fear of him and his naked body.

After a few more minutes of this, he began to lose his composure. His well put together patience was crumbling within seconds, and if her clothes didn't begin flying out the nearest window soon, they'd get ripped to shreds.

Closing his eyes, he felt the blood red seep through his golden irises, leaving nothing but the devilish colour behind.

When she gazed up at him, she couldn't stop the gasp of surprise from leaving her lips.

Lowering his eyes, he began to speak.

"Do you remember a long time ago, when I told you about my demon side, and how it only comes out at certain times? I said, 'If for whatever reason we become extremely hot, cold, very weak, or sick, we will transform into our demon side, as an instinctive form of protection.' But do you remember that I also told you that it comes out under 'certain circumstances'?"

Nodding her head, she chewed her lip in contemplation.

"…Well…this is one of those times…"

A mischevious look flashed across her face before she gently lifted her lips to his.

"I say, how about we do a little experimenting, then?"

---

"Come **on**," she begged as she panted, arching her body upwards.

His tongue darted across his lips, knowing she was dying with anticipation.

_A long, lean finger began to trace the inner part of her left thigh, making her body quake in attempted control._

"_S-Stop that…" she moaned, not wanting to be teased. _

As his finger went up and down inside her, Kagome's body was set ablaze in passion. She couldn't think, and even breathing proved to be a difficult task.

However, when he suddenly yanked his hands from her body, Kagome knew she was about to cry.

Before she could protest, his naked body hovered over hers, silently promising her the fulfillment she'd begged for.

Everything after that was blurry—her memories became fogged from the intense emotions and passion that had jolted through her. Nothing had ever felt so good, so real, so…

…addictive.

---

_He kissed her mouth roughly, the taste of herself still on his lips, but she didn't care._

_Nothing mattered anymore, except this moment between them._

_Becoming one once again, their bodies pushed themselves into one another, lighting the couple and bringing them into the deep throws of passion._

---

_The last thing he saw before she fell asleep was a look of contentment and a small smile hovering over her lips. Clutching her to his chest, he brought her naked form closer to his, inhaling her scent._

_For the first time, everything felt right—everything felt real, comfortable, and as if it all belonged in one way or another._

_It was also the first time he'd fallen asleep within minutes, but that was besides the point._

_Closing his eyes, he smiled when her body naturally rolled against his. It felt good to be here like this, but…_

_He was still starving—for food, this time; although in all honesty he wouldn't mind a few more rounds like the ones he'd just had with Kagome…_

_Snickering at his thoughts and promising himself time for those activities later, Inuyasha's eyes drifted closed, and he fell into a peaceful sleep._

(((**A/N:** About the "lemon": I didn't feel that a full-fledged lemon would belong in this story. It's been sweet and loving, and suddenly throwing in a hot sex scene didn't seem like it would fit. I'm sorry if people were expecting a lot more, but I felt that this was my best decision.)))

XxXx

I hate to say it, but everyone really did live happily ever after.

Sango and Miroku had their child and are currently working on another…

Shippo and Kirara became engaged, and are now living under the same roof…

Kouga and Ayame are still together and going strong…

Naraku and Yura moved in together a while back, and have decided to stay together as a couple, unmarried, for the time being…

Oh, and let's not forget about Kikyou; she was put in jail for a very, very long time.

Putting them aside, Kagome and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and Rin love their close knitted relationships. The love they have for their partners is best put as a strong bond; they know their relationship will last for the rest of their lives.

Although that might be a scary thought, it's a comforting one as well; it's a feeling of security to know that you can depend on one person for the rest of your life, because he or she will always be there for you, and always accept you.

And last but not least, Inuyasha is still a sucker for Kagome's eyes; he still can't get over how beautiful they are. Even to this day, he gets lost in their depths whenever he stares at her, losing his words and becoming tongue tied.

**"**I will never love another; I will continue to get lost when I stare at you. I'll always fall into a daze as I stare into your eyes; nothing in the world compares to eyes like yours."

XxXx

---End---

**Final Author's Note**

A FINAL Author's Note…-eyes water in sadness-

I knew this day would come, but…-sigh-

Here goes nothing.

I'd like to sincerely thank EVERYONE that has read, reviewed, or done both for this story.

I'd like so SPECIALLY thank those of you who reviewed, and always supported me, no matter what struggles I went through as I wrote this. Since we're not allowed to do review notes, I guess all I can say is "you know who you are".

I've FINALLY finished my first full-length fanfiction (I don't really consider "72 Hours" a full length story; it was only 5 chapters) and it was a HUGE success with over 420 reviews!

Once again, a big thank you to all of my readers and reviewers; without you, this story wouldn't have happened.

I hope that I touched at least one heart; made at least one person laugh, smile, or get caught up in the drama of this plot line; I know I did!

As for a sequal to this story, I feel like it doesn't really require one, but…what do you think? If you review on this chapter, let me know. (I might think the story has ended quite well, but others may feel differently.)

If anyone wishes to contact me, or continue to speak with me (ex. On MSN), feel free to add me. My email is posted in my profile.

Oh! As a side note, I'm currently working on some other stories. I have an idea for a SessRin story, and a few other stories I'm thinking about writing, so KEEP AN EYE OUT for these stories! My glorified writing days ARE NOT over yet!

For all my SessRin lovers, check out my story, "The Four Seasons", because you'll love it.

Anyway, thank you; I really can't thank you enough…

Sincerely,

-Angel  
(DarkCrystalis)


End file.
